Iridescent
by Nightmare-Taichou
Summary: "Allow me to teach you, and you'll be the best Exorcist, capable of overthrowing your own father." Having discovered to be Satan's son at age fifteen, Okumura Rin had no other option but to become an Exorcist. Putting his demonic heritage to good use, Rin called forth the most unlikely familiar who will change the course of his life. [Tamer!Rin Diverges and converges with canon]
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

...

...

Rin was always the troublemaker, the fighter, the _demon. _His twin brother Yukio was quite the opposite ―calm, kind, brilliant and _angelic. _At this point in time, Rin wondered where he had gone wrong in life. His little brother was aspiring to be a doctor, and had gotten into the rather prestigious school for the elites ―True Cross Academy. As such, anyone who badmouths Yukio will have hell to pay.

Which brings Rin to his current predicament.

The raven-haired teen was flung to the ground by one of Shiratori's minions, after Rin punched the leader in his face for talking shit about his little brother. He was supposed to be going to an interview, he was _on his way _to the interview, but he was stopped by the boys who he had beaten up earlier for breaking the pigeons' legs.

Right now, he wished he _hadn't._

He wished he had been the good little son like his father always wanted, and did his job right. He wished he had never laid eyes on the little girl of whom a demon had taken her scarf. He wished he _hadn't seen _anything.

But more importantly, he wished he was the younger brother. He wished he could've been like Yukio. Then maybe, just maybe, he would be packing for school and not out here, being tugged and pulled by his father, Fujimoto Shiro, as they try to escape the legions of demons that arose.

All of this was just too much to handle, but looking at the back of his father, he somehow felt relieved. With Shiro sprouting scriptures some of the demons vanished, while with others ―_ghouls, _if his memory is correct, were exterminated with holy water.

After a lengthy run, the two were finally back at the monastery, where Shiro dished out instructions to the other priests present. But inwardly, the aged man was praying and hoping that they'll last till morning.

When he led Rin down into a secret passage way, Rin felt his breath hitch.

"Dad...what...what's going on?" Rin asked, finally getting his voice back. "Why…?"

Shiro couldn't avoid this any longer. Seeing the flames around Rin's body today and with the teen being able to see demons now, the exorcist knew he couldn't hide it any longer.

"You're..." he started but trailed off, afraid of telling the boy the truth. Rin was _his _son, even though not by blood, but he was still his. Knowing the heartbreak that he'll face afterwards, Shiro didn't want to do it. But he _had _to. "You're the son of a demon and a human, Rin." he said, "And not just any old demon either, the demon of demons, the evil god, Satan."

"Wha…?"

Shiro pulled out the katana and handed it to his son, "This is the Koma-ken, called _Kurikara. _It's a legendary sword passed down since ancient times. Your demonic powers are within it, sealed by the scabbard."

"My powers?"

"This sword is more important than your life, never hand it over to anyone else. Don't let it go, not even while sleeping." A loud explosion sounded, startling both Shiro and Rin. Quickly, the Priest shoved the Kurikara into Rin's hands, and bolted up the stairs, but not without locking his son down there.

In his fright, all Rin could hear was the shouts and screams and chants from above. Covering his ears, he didn't want to hear it. He _couldn't _stand it. Until…

"Father!" one of the priests ―_it sounded a lot like Seishirou_― screeched in what seemed to be horror and panic.

Rin's eyes snapped open, and as if something possessed him, the young teen pushed away the covering and ended up back into the church. However, what he saw was what he didn't expect.

"_Dad!" _Rin screeched when he saw the Priest surrounded by demons and Astaroth gripping the Exorcist by the mouth. Seeing his father in such a plight, Rin looked at the Kurikara in his hand. And even though Shiro's warnings resurfaced, he didn't care. He needed to save his father and get some answers. But what the boy failed to realize what that Shiro didn't need his help. He was a capable Exorcist that had Astaroth right where he wanted him.

So when his eyes saw that Rin was about to draw the sword, he tried to plead for him to stop. He hoped that his eyes would convey the message. Unfortunately, he forgot that Rin was dense and oblivious as fuck.

Quickly, the raven-haired teen unsheathed the sword, bright blue flames dancing on his body, and on the blade. "Let my Dad go, you asshole!" Rin shrieked as he swung the blade in a grand arc, the majestic blue flames going forth and burning the demons away.

Astaroth released Fujimoto to escape from the incoming flames, thus giving Shiro a chance to retaliate. Without hitch, he began reciting fatal verses, while reaching for his gun which rested on his back. As the demons dissipated, Shiro aimed and pulled the trigger, shooting the remaining the demons whose fatal verses he hadn't said.

However, on Rin's side, the teen couldn't believe what was happening. He felt a little bit _different, _and seeing the flames dancing around his body, made Rin realize. He really was a demon. All this time, when he was growing up, people referred to him as such. He now knew that they had been _right. _

"Rin! Get back!" Izumi barked, snapping him out his thoughts. He was pushed by the Priest, who sprouted scriptures after scriptures to the demons that were gathering. _Oh man, where's the daylight when you need it huh?_

"But...but..."

"Rin! Just be a good boy and stay back!" Shiro's voice was domineering, as resonant as thunder. Shiro had wanted for Rin to get Mephisto, so that he could run away from all this, but because of their sheer numbers, the Priest hadn't gotten a chance. And when he looked on Rin's face, he knew the boy wouldn't have gone even if someone gave him wings.

For once, Rin didn't argue, instead he froze on the spot, eyes unable to look away from the spectacle before him.

…

…

With daybreak finally upon them, the demonic attacks have ceased and Astaroth was successfully exorcised out of Shiratori. However, things were far from normal and weren't ever going back to normal here at the monastery.

Rin clutched the Kurikara, eyes burning with a mixture of emotions. And while he's had some time to mull over everything, he's come to understand why Shiro kept something like this hidden. The other issue he's currently facing is how he'd explain to Yukio all of this. Would Yukio even believe him? That demons exist and now they're all after him for being Satan's son?

Rin made a snort.

There's no way Yukio would believe a story as preposterous as that. He turned in his bed, unable to sleep. There was a loud racket downstairs, probably due to Astaroth crashing a truck in the church, the priests were patching things up until the proper aid arrives.

"Rin…?" the familiar voice called from the doorway. Shiro didn't know how to start, so he went with just calling his son's name first.

"Old Man..." the raven-haired teen started, propping himself up onto his elbows before getting into a sitting position. Deciding not to beat around the bush, Rin continued, "...tell me about this. You say I'm Satan's child right? What about Yukio? Won't he…?"

Shiro sighed but smiled all the same. Rin was being himself, caring for his brother even though he had a rough experience not too long ago. "They won't target Yukio. He's not the one with the flames."

"So…?"

"Yukio's completely human."

Silence befell the room after that, as neither party knew what to say. There were so many things that Shiro would like to tell Rin, but he didn't know how to breach the subject. Not after what Rin _just _went through.

"What if I became an Exorcist?" the young boy blurted out suddenly. Shiro couldn't believe his ears. He had to ask Rin for a double take, because that was the furthest thing from his mind. Rin, becoming an _Exorcist?_

"What? Why would ―?"

"You said that they were after me, right? What sense does it make to run? They'll just find me all the same." Plus, Okumura Rin doesn't run from a fight, he takes them head on and grinds them into dust. Demons shouldn't be an exception.

"But Rin! If you ―"

"If I what? If I don't draw the sword, I should be fine right?" Rin attempted to complete for the Father. "That's bullshit and you know it. Plus," he looked down at his hands. "I'm sure you can see it. I _did _draw the sword and now I look like a premature Elf."

A chuckle escaped Shiro's lips at that statement. "Rin..." He motioned towards his son before the look in Rin's eyes stopped him in his tracks.

He looked into his father's face, blue eyes twinkling with determination. "Let me be an Exorcist like you, Dad. That way, I can fight. I can defend myself, and those around me. If I don't, then one day when the demons come for me, they'll drag me to wherever easily because_ I can't fight._ I'm sure that's not what you want."

Shiro couldn't deny his reasoning.

Plus, there was a possibility of Satan possessing Rin but if he got training as an Exorcist, then more than likely the boy will be able to resist him.

The Priest turned his face away, hands forming into a fist, unable to counter. After fifteen years of trying to raise the boy as a human, all of it went to hell in a couple of hours. Shiro never wanted to drag Rin into this world ―a world full of Exorcists and Demons and their ongoing, seemingly never-ending war. Still, who would've thought that Rin's first choice was to be an exorcist? So having weighed his options, Shiro relented.

"Fine. I'll see what I can do for you, given your abysmal grades from middle school."

"What does my middle school grades have to do with anything?"

Shiro sighed. "Because the only school that I can get you into isn't a full-time exorcist school. You'll have regular high school classes in the day and Exorcist Cram School in the evening."

"_What?!" _Rin screeched, even Shiro being shocked that the boy's voice could get that high. "Then send me to a full-time exorcist school then! It's not like I can integrate into society anyways! Look at me! I'm an Elf!"

Shiro sighed for the umpteenth time. Rin didn't even look like an Elf. The boy was just exaggerating. "Rin, this school is perfect for you. I can keep an eye out for you, instead of sending you off somewhere where I'll be fretting whether or not you're burning down the place accidentally."

Rin huffed. "You make it sound like I'm a budding pyromaniac."

"Plus," The Priest grinned, totally ignoring Rin's statement. "You'll have Yukio for company."

Rin's eyes brightened at that statement. "I'll be going to the same school as Yukio?" Shiro nodded. "Yay!"

The aged Exorcist nodded in triumph. Just mentioning Yukio's name and Rin automatically forgets everything he was saying earlier.

"Can I go take a walk?" Rin asked as he rose to his feet.

Shiro didn't know what to say. He wanted to let the boy go given that it was daytime, demonic activity would be on the low. However, if going by yesterday, a demon like Astaroth could possess a human and target Rin. He couldn't handle another headache like what happened prior.

Shiro's face hardened. "No. I can't have you out there defenceless again. I don't know when Astaroth will re-possess someone else and attack you."

"Tsch." Rin clicked his tongue and turned his face away. Shiro's eyes narrowed at the boy. Now there was the feisty Rin that he knew. "Fine. I'll be somewhere about this place."

And with that, Rin left the room and went somewhere on the compound. Frankly, Shiro could care less where he wanted to go, as long as it was still within the monastery. But the Exorcist didn't know whether or not he should be relieved. Looking at Rin, he seemed to be taking things easy, but Shiro didn't think that was the case. Rin was hiding something underneath this...happy-to-be-going-to-the-same-school-as-Yukio attitude. He knew Rin had a frightening temper, and expected him to flare up, sprouting insults and nasty things about all this. But instead, the boy reacted calmer than he thought.

"There's something he's not telling me." Shiro mumbled, but the exorcist figured that only time will tell.

…

…

"Fuck!" Rin hissed as he punched the wall, creating a crack in the infrastructure. He was around the back of the monastery, where no one could see him. His anger had reached a boiling point and needed to de-stress. And since Shiro had told him he couldn't leave the compound in fear of that demon attacking him again, this was the only choice he had.

Rin cursed and punched until he totally blocked out his surroundings. He hated the fact that everything was hidden from him, he hated that his father lied to him his whole life, he hated that now, he'll _have _to be an Exorcist in order to handle the demons that will be coming after him as of now.

He's never once thought of his future, unlike Yukio who wanted to be a doctor and strived for it. He was more of the "go with the flow" kind of guy. And while the lady at his interview warned him about it, right now, with how he was feeling, he could care less.

His life was turning into a fucking nightmare all because he was a demon and Shiro hid it. Well, given his status, Rin had understood why the Old Man chose to but still, he should've told him under better circumstances. Why did a demon attack had to be the trigger for him to find out all this shit?

"Fuck!" He practically screamed at the top of his lungs. "Why is everything bad happening to me!? Why!?"

"Rin!" A familiar voice brought him out his raged stupor. He turned to see Shiro running towards him with a worried look on his face before grabbing his bleeding knuckles that were healing rapidly. Rin noticed this and swiftly pulled back his hands as if on instinct.

"What are you doing here, you old fart?" He hissed.

"Rin, look ―"

"Shut up!" The teen barked. "You lied to me! You fucking lied to me my whole life! When people called me demon, a monster, you told me that I was human! How could you?!" Rin was so overwhelmed that tears even started to form. They rolled down his cheeks and the boy couldn't be bothered to wipe them.

Shiro had enough of this. "Be quiet! You may be born of a demon father, but you aren't! What makes a demon huh?! Humans are sometimes even more demonic than the demons themselves!" He walked closer towards the boy and grabbed him in the collar. "You aren't a monster Rin. You are a kind soul, who'd even fight guys for shooting pigeons."

Rin gasped. "How'd you…?"

Shiro smirked. "A father knows everything." His face softened when he cupped Rin's cheek and wiped the tears away with his thumbs.  
"Listen, you aren't a monster. Monsters are heartless creatures who only know how to destroy, but you Rin, you use your brute strength to help others, even animals. The last time I checked, monsters don't do that, right?"

Rin couldn't hold it in any longer. He broke down in tears into his father's chest. And Shiro, loving when his boys came to him for everything, rubbed the boy's back as a means of comfort.

"But don't worry, Rin, everything will work out. It won't be easy since _everyone _will be after you, but I'll protect you."

_Even if it costs me my life._

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! **_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

…

…

"Shiro...what brings you here today?" Mephisto grinned without looking up from his manga. The demon was sitting in his chair, facing the window. Shiro sauntered into the room without a care in the world, without even remorse that he didn't knock. "Did something interesting happen?"

The Paladin snorted at the demon. "You already know, don't you?"

Mephisto closed the manga and chuckled. He turned in his chair to look away from the window and at Shiro. "How could I possibly know when I have to prepare for the new school year?"

"Astaroth attacked Rin yesterday." Shiro didn't beat around the bush. But he knew that Mephisto knew, he was just being a disgusting demon like always. "And he drew the sword."

"And…?"

"He wants to be an Exorcist."

It was here that Mephisto's face brightened. "Hoh? Is that so?"

Shiro had a feeling of what was going through Mephisto's mind, seeing that he's been around that crazy clown for far too long. "Yes. So, I was thinking of having him come here where I can keep an eye on him."

"My, my Shiro," Mephisto began, interlocking his fingers and resting his chin on them. "You want me to use my influence to accept your son into my school? What's in it for me?"

Shiro bit his lip. He had the strongest urge to rip Mephisto limb from limb but this was a demon King, he couldn't take him so lightly. Plus, he ruled time and space, fighting against him would definitely not be easy.

"You tell me. I just want my boy to be safe." Shiro said. "Plus, what could be better than having the son of Satan who wield the frighteningly powerful blue flames be on your side, hmm?"

Mephisto leaned back into his chair and grinned. "Are you saying that he could be developed into a weapon for the Order?"

Anger flashed in Shiro's eyes. "Get rid of that thought! Rin isn't going to be your filthy pawn! He's only going to become an Exorcist!"

"But you said ―"

"I know what I said, but I didn't say that my boy was going to be a weapon!" He calmed down in time before he exploded further. "Fine. If you think that way, I can always send Rin to another school. I hear there's another Exorcist organization with a school in Yokohama, if I'm not mistaken."

Mephisto's face darkened. He knew that if he pushed Shiro, then he really would consider placing Rin somewhere else. And he himself wouldn't want his "precious little brother" to be a part of some other organization that isn't the True Cross Order. Although, that would've been interesting if played out.

"I was just pulling your leg, Shiro!" He said while fanning his hands in front of his face as if trying to diffuse the negative atmosphere. "Of course I'll accept Rin in my school!"

"Thought so." Shiro smirked in triumph. He knew that's all he had to do since no doubt, Mephisto would want Rin in his school. And as much as he hated to admit it, Mephisto was going to see Rin as some form of entertainment. As it is now, Shiro was pretty sure that the demon before him was inwardly beside himself with joy.

"But since Rin-kun will be attending my school, I have a little request of you." Mephisto grinned.

Shiro twisted his face in anger. "What is it?"

"No need to get so worked up, little Shiro." Mephisto laughed. "To keep you here, I'd love if you could, in addition to your Demon Pharmacology class, teach another of my cram school courses. It's bound to give the students an extra push needed if they're going to be taught by Paladin-san himself, ne?"

"Fine by me. So which other class am I teaching?"

"I tell you later on. The second thing is that I'd have to move Yukio out of the new dorms and into the old boys dormitory. It's a little run-down you see and ―"

"Why?"

"Shiro, if Rin is coming here and he can't control his flames, naturally, I don't want the normal students seeing something they shouldn't. So, if anything, Rin can always let loose at the dorm he and Yukio will share. It's one entire building so what could possibly go wrong?"

Shiro rubbed his temples. "Why do I get the feeling you just jinxed it."

Mephisto grinned. "I'm a demon. It's what I do."

…

…

Yukio couldn't believe it.

Even though Shiro had informed him of yesterday's events, he still couldn't believe it. He had been training as an Exorcist since he was seven for this, and when it mattered most, he wasn't there. His brother had been attacked by demons and _he wasn't there to help_.

Although Rin would've been quite shocked to see his twin pull out two pistols, but still, at least he'd be saving his life. This wasn't even the least of his problems. Their father was trying to work out a way for Rin to attend True Cross Academy, _and _the Exorcist Cram School. He never understood what screw got loose in their father's head, but to have the son of Satan become an Exorcist? How ludicrous!

Add to that, it seemed that what he's worked so hard for in the past years was just a waste of time. He became an Exorcist to protect Rin. What's going to happen when Rin becomes one as well? Who's _he _going to protect if his brother didn't need protection?

Yukio shook his head to rid the thought and focused on unpacking. He was going to be sharing a room with three other guys, who were going to be in the Cram school as well. It made sense, given that he was an Exorcist; if he were to share a room with normal students, then there was bound to be issues and suspicions cropping up.

Just then, he heard a knock on his door. Yukio wondered who it could've been, but thought that maybe it was his other room-mates.

"It's open." he said, not taking his eyes off of his task.

"Already unpacking Yukio?" A familiar voice asked. Immediately, the green-eyed teen whipped his head around to see his father standing in the door-jamb with the school's principal―"Johann Faust"―behind him.

"Dad! What are you doing here?!" He asked. "With Sir Pheles too!"

Shiro sighed. "Well, remember what I told you about Rin?"

Yukio snorted, "How could I forget?"

"Well, that means, Yukio-kun," Mephisto chuckled and started in the most dramatic way, "You won't be staying in this dorm."

"EEEHH?!" Yukio screeched. Shiro covering his ears as Yukio reminded him of Rin.

_Well, they are twins. _The Exorcist sighed while rubbing his eardrums.

"Then where am I going to sleep!?"

"Both you and your brother will be moved to the old boy's dormitory. That way, should Rin flare up, or what-not, you'll be there to have him under control and so that no one else should see what they shouldn't." Mephisto grinned at the young Exorcist.

"So...my brother is really attending True Cross, huh?" Yukio's voice descended so low, almost like a whisper. He held his head down, hiding his emotions. His hands balled into fist, and this didn't go unnoticed by Shiro.

Turning to Mephisto he said, "Could we get some time alone?"

"Sure, sure..." The principal hummed as he strolled to the door. "And be sure to keep your voices down. Wouldn't want the other students to hear your heated conversation, now would we?"

Without a word more, Mephisto was gone, leaving Shiro and Yukio. At first, a dreadful silence enveloped the room, but as if he couldn't take any more, Yukio started.

"How can that be? I became an Exorcist to protect Nii-san, to get stronger. If he becomes one too then..."

"Then you two could be the best brother duo the Order has ever seen. Or if you want to throw old me into the mix, we could become the best father-sons trio ever in history." Shiro said, hoping that this would lift his son's spirit. "How about it?"

Yukio turned his face away and grumbled, "Fine."

"That's the spirit!" Shiro laughed while throwing a hand over Yukio's shoulder. However, the aged man was no idiot. He knew that there was something Yukio was hiding.

_First Rin, now Yukio...Give me a break, will you? _Still, Shiro prayed that Yukio wouldn't smashing the walls with his fists.

…

…

Back at the Monastery, Rin was still holed up in his room. The events of his attack kept playing over and over in his head like a broken record. All his life, he hadn't the slightest idea that demons existed, and that _he _would've been one himself. It ached him to know that _those people _were right all along, but his father had always dissuaded him, telling him that he was _human. _

Partially, he was, but to him, his human side seemed to weigh less than his demon half.

But then, his mind wondered about the Exorcists. How will they react when they find out that a demon was training to become one of them? How will they react when that very same demon happened to be the son of Satan, the biggest demon of them all? Rin felt a headache coming on and school hasn't even started yet.

"Will I even fit in?" Rin murmured to himself. Since he's never had friends in school because of his temper, the raven-haired teen wondered if this time around, things will be a bit better. Maybe, he could even use this chance to start over. Let the people around him see who he really is, and not some monster.

"Will it really be alright?"

"Will what be? School?"

A yelp escaped Rin's lips when he hadn't anticipated the visitor. It was Seishirou, one of the priests that he grew up with. The brunet leaned on the wall, with his arms folded and a smirk on his face.

"You know that I've never had friends, right?"

Seishirou laughed. "Of course! By technicality, we're the only friends you've got right?!"

"Shut up!" Rin said turning his face away in embarrassment.

Calming down, Seishirou sauntered into the room and sat on Rin's bed. He threw an arm over the boy's shoulder, and said, "You won't know what the future holds. Just go out there and do your best. The most I can tell you is to quell your temper. Use your head first before your fists, that way, the people around you won't think you're some sort of demon. At least, they won't know you're Satan's son right off the bat."

"But how am I going to keep them from knowing?! Look at me Sei! I look like an Elf!"

Seishirou laughed. "You don't look like an Elf, but there's nothing you should worry about. Contrary to popular belief, there are many Exorcists out there who are half-demons too." Rin's face brightened at that. "However, not everyone is a son of Satan, though."

Rin deflated in an instant. "Wow, thanks for cheering me up." He spat in sarcasm.

"Don't mention it." Seishirou had completely ignored Rin's statement. "Now, you should really start packing. You have school tomorrow, you know?"

Rin groaned and look at his room. "Right..."

…

…

The following day, Shiro made sure to have Rin wake early. Mephisto was coming for them, and he wouldn't want to have the demon wait for too long. If that happens, who knows if he waltzed in here and do God knows what.

"Old Man, it's too early for this." Rin groaned out. He turned his back to the priest and covered further underneath his sheets.

But Rin missed Shiro's smirk. "Ah, right. Then no sukiyaki."

Immediately, Rin flew up and looked at his father with shock. "We're having sukiyaki?!"

"After school today. But if you don't go..."

"I'm going to shower!"

Rin darted past him and Shiro couldn't help but smile. "Good boy."

...

The ride to True Cross Academy was strangely quiet. Rin was seated in the limo with Shiro and Mephisto before him and Yukio beside him. The younger twin said absolutely nothing, and given that Rin thought that Yukio didn't know, he never knew what to say either.

The two men looked at the boys in shock and for Mephisto ―_amusement_―as they neared the school. Rin kept his eyes focused out the window, amazed at the size of the school. It dominated the entire skyline, a vast collection of buildings that seemed endless. As Rin 'ooh'ed and 'awe'ed, Yukio let out a chuckle.

"Nii-san, you sound dumb. Please cease such sounds immediately." Yukio deadpanned, not looking up from his book.

"What?!" Rin roared. "Look at those buildings! How can you not be amazed!? You've never been here before, have you?"

"Where else did I take my entrance exams?"

Rin was silenced. He slumped in his seat and grumbled. A small smile appeared on Yukio's face, while Shiro tried his best to stifle down his laughter. Embarrassed, Rin kept his face to the window, and after that, conversation within the pink limo had ended. Although both boys could tell that Mephisto and their father wanted to say something.

After a few more minutes of driving, they were then let off by the school's entrance, but not before Rin had to change into his uniform in the car first. After that, the two brothers headed to the auditorium for the entrance ceremony, Yukio seeming a bit nervous throughout the entire walk.

"Why are you so stiff?" Rin asked playfully as he jabbed Yukio in the sides. "Nervous for your first day of school?"

"Kinda." The younger twin answered, albeit reluctantly. He turned his face away from Rin to hide his embarrassment. The raven-haired snickered before he gave a soft punch to his brother's arm.

"You'll be just fine. After all, it is _just _an entrance ceremony."

"Thanks, Nii-san."

…

…

Rin couldn't believe his little brother was the freshman representative. While he knew that Yukio was smart, to see him on stage, at the podium addressing the entire first year cohort was nothing short of breathtaking. Rin was proud of Yukio, so much to the point that he could sympathize with how Shiro would feel.

But after the ceremony, he made his way to the meeting place as instructed by Mephisto before he had left the pink limo. It was a secluded area from the bustle of the school yard, but he wondered where Mephisto was. He said he'll meet him here, and yet, there was no sign of the demon clown.

"Sorry to keep you waiting~!" A voice chirped. Rin rolled his eyes and look in the direction. There he saw Mephisto, sitting cosily on what seemed to be a pole.

"So how do I become an Exorcist then?" Rin asked, not beating around the bush.

"It's nice to see that you're enthusiastic, but everything must follow the proper procedure." Mephisto said as he hopped down towards Rin. "For the moment, you must attend the Cram School."

"Right, I forgot about that." He now remembered when Shiro told him this, and groaned. This was not going to be fun.

"You will begin as a Page, learning the art of Exorcism. However, your classes in the regular school will not begin until the day after tomorrow. But, your Cram School classes begin today."

"Right."

"I'll show you there. But, your identity as Satan's son should remain a secret. It seems that you're already keeping your tail hidden, which is good, your ears and teeth can be explained away." Mephisto's voice descended lower for extra effect, "...those flames of yours are a different matter. Those you must keep under strict control."

"I'll do my best."

"Very well." Mephisto turned his back and with a snap of his finger and a strange chant of "Einz, Zwei, Drei", he turned into a small dog which left Rin in shock.

"Exorcists can do that?!"

"Nope, only me." He replied. He then turned and handed Rin the key that appeared in his mouth. With that, the two set off for the Cram School, Rin sticking the key into a nearby lock. When the door opened, Rin was surprised to see a grand hallway before him. "First years have class in room 1106."

Rin nodded and followed the small dog towards a large door. "I'm getting kinda nervous." He said to himself before opening the door. He missed the mischievous smirk on Mephisto's face.

Inside the classroom was a bit messy, but Rin could see only a handful of students present. Closest to the door were two females, one had distinctive purple hair and strange eyebrows, and the other had short brown hair. Around the back of the classroom was a male, dressed in a grey hoodie. On the other side, were three males ―one was short and bald with red glasses, another who sat on the table top had pink hair and brown eyes and lastly, the one who sat in between those two had black hair with a yellow streak in the middle.

Rin had to stifle down his laughter, the boy looked like a rooster.

But lastly, there was a boy in the front of the room, who had a puppet on his hand. Rin shook his head as he made his way to his seat, taking the front centre.

"Only seven students? Where's everybody?"

Mephisto sighed. "We're always short on numbers, you see."

"All right! Quiet down!"

A familiar voice started which made Rin look up. When the teacher walked in, the raven-haired teen nearby spring from his seat. It was none other than his younger twin brother, Yukio. Rin's jaws nearly dropped through the floor.

"Take your seats everyone. The class is about to begin." Yukio said as he made his way to the teacher's desk. Finally settled, he greeted the class. "It is a pleasure to meet you all. I will be your assistant teacher in Anti-demon pharmacology, Okumura Yukio."

Frightened, Rin couldn't keep to himself. "Yukio!? Is that you?!" He practically screamed.

"Yes, that would be me." Yukio deadpanned as if trying his utmost best to ignore the shock riddling his brother. "Is something the matter?"

"Of course something's the matter!" Rin barked. "You were going to be my teacher and you said nothing to me!?"

"Well...you never asked."

"Then, are you saying that I should've asked, 'hey Yukio, are you gonna be my Exorcist teacher?'. How could I have asked when I didn't even know you could see demons, let alone be an Exorcist!?" Rin screeched, his voice ascending a few octaves.

_It seems like Nii-san snapped..._Yukio fretted. Add to that, this was in class, in front of the other students. But in order to prevent chaos from breaking out, he quickly addressed the class, "Now as you can see, I'm the same age as all of you here. This will be my first year lecturing. However, unlike you, I have studied the art of exorcism for two years." he smiled. "As such, in context of your exorcism studies, I would like you to call me 'sensei'." He looked Rin dead in the eye as he said this.

Rin froze on the spot. He couldn't believe this. His little brother was an Exorcist for _two years? _How? He marched up to the teacher's desk while Yukio visibly sagged his shoulders.

"Then...that would explain when you and Dad had _to go out_, huh?" Rin started up again, but this time he didn't shout for the whole world to hear. "And then you'll both return home late or sometimes none at all."

Yukio sucked in a breath. They were in the middle of class, and yet Rin was…

"Oi! What ya holdin' up tha class for!?" A boy shouted in rage. His Kansai accent was heavy in his speech. He was the same one with the yellow streak in the middle of his hair.

Ticked off, Rin snapped. "Shut the fuck up! This is between me and my ―!"

"What did you…!?"

"Everyone, could you please step out of the classroom for a minute? I need to deal with..." Yukio trailed off as he looked at Rin. "...this."

Grumbling, the students begrudgingly exited the classroom, leaving the twins alone.

"Stop screwing around! Why didn't you ever tell me!?"

"What sense would it make?"

Rin was silenced. He was surprised by his brother's somewhat cold demeanour presently, but decided that he needed to calm down. "How long? For long was this going on?"

Yukio sighed. "As I said before, I became an Exorcist two years ago. I started training when I was seven. Given that I had received a Mashou from you on the day I was born."

"So, you knew all along?"

"Yeah."

Rin's eyes welled with water. After he had sworn that he wouldn't drag Yukio into his problems, into this world of demons and exorcists, lo and behold, Yukio was already in it ―so fucking deep too. But still, what hurt him the most was the fact that Yukio hid everything from him.

It was then that he remembered when they were little, sometimes, he'd see Yukio crying for no reason. There weren't anyone bothering him, he was alone, but yet, he was crying. There were times at home when the boy refused to sleep alone, and had always crawled into their father's bed. Rin had always thought that maybe he just wanted Shiro's company, but now it all made sense.

Yukio was seeing the demons and couldn't even tell his brother, because he _couldn't do anything._

"Fuck!" Subconsciously, Rin's arm swept across the table, knocking everything to the floor. Even the blood needed to call the Hobgoblins to give students their mashou.

"Nii-san!" Yukio barked.

Realizing his mistake, Rin was about to apologize when the ceiling cracked and out poured numerous demons.

"Shit."

…

…

Shiro whistled down the hallway, on his way to his and Yukio's class. Mephisto had told him to teach the_ Demon Studies_ course in addition to his Pharmacology class, but since Yukio was his assistant teacher, he thought that he'd let the boy handle the first class for the course while he prepares for his second. However, Shiro was unable to leave his boys alone, so he decided to drop in and say hi. Of course, the other students won't know that they're his sons. He'll try to be discreet.

But as he neared the classroom, he saw a handful of students waiting outside the door. He found it strange that the classrooms_ should_ be open, regardless if there was a teacher present. Curious, he asked, "What are you children doing out here?"

The boy with the yellow streak hissed, "Because a student decided to disrupt the class! I don't know where he knew the teacher from but shit...he's ―"

Shiro didn't even wait for him to finish. He heard the sounds of gunshots and shouting and immediately pushed open the door and closed it behind him. He knew Yukio was a capable exorcist, but Rin on the other hand, he wouldn't want those flames to go out of control_ on his first day. _

"Boys!" He yelled.

Luckily, there were no signs of demons, and no signs of the blue flame. Still, when he looked about the room, he saw it destroyed. The smell of the blood was now prominent and Shiro could finally understand.

"Dad?" They both gave out.

"What happened here?!" Shiro barked. "What…?"

"How could you not tell me that Yukio was an Exorcist?! And...and…!"

"Rin, calm down. I'll ―"

"_Don't tell me to calm down!" _The raven-haired teen exploded, his blue flames burst forward but luckily, he controlled himself to prevent them from spreading further. Rin huffed and panted but Shiro knew the best way to deal with his boy. He embraced him in a warm and loving hug, all the while whispering in his ear, "I'm sorry we never told you. So that's why after school today, I'll be explaining everything to you. If you have questions, I'll gladly answer them, _if _I can. Alright?"

Finally, Rin quieted down. "Fine." He mumbled.

"My, my, even though I told you to keep those flames in check, you still flared up, huh?" The voice said, taking them out of their moment. Mephisto trotted up to them after which he hopped onto Yukio's desk. He looked at Rin and shook his head at the boy, "Shiro, you have your work cut out for you."

Shiro rolled his eyes. "Tell me about it."

…

…

Yukio's class had to take a different approach since the blood had been spilt and the demons were gone. Instead, the teen gave them an introduction to the various demons and indicated that the students will receive their Mashou another time. Shiro had lingered in the class (after he had introduced himself as the teacher, but he still didn't state his name), he was seated around the back, observing them.

He knew for sure that the Vatican had planted spies, but he really couldn't pinpoint them. Although, there was something gnawing at him about the boy in the hoodie, but still, he wasn't sure.

So when Yukio's class ended and it was his turn, he briefly introduced himself and of course, it made the class' eyes widened with shock. Fujimoto Shiro was well known in the world of Exorcism as the Paladin of the True Cross Order. Which meant, they were being taught by the strongest Exorcist around.

In his seat, Rin rolled his eyes at how surprised the class seemed, and wondered what was so special about his Old Man? Isn't he a regular Exorcist like Yukio? Anyway, Rin decided not to press. After all, his father had promised to tell him everything, so the sooner he gets back to his dorm, the better.

…

…

Rin trudged towards his dorm, not at all pleased that he had to be living in this run-down and abandoned place, far way from everyone else. He never liked the outward look, but prayed that the interior wasn't the same.

When he opened the door however and walked up the stairs, down the hallway, he found his room. Opening the door, he stumbled upon Yukio, who had a bright smile on his face.

"What is this set-up?!" Rin screeched in horror.

"Well, you're dangerous, so I have to keep an eye on you."

"Eh?"

"Oh, Rin, you're here!" Shiro's voice rang from around the corner. "Good, now can you make us dinner? We're starving." he grinned.

Rin twitched in irritation.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

...

...

After dinner, the trio remained around the table, the tension in the air was frighteningly high. Rin sat across from Shiro and Yukio, given that they were the ones who would provide him with answers to his questions.

"So…? Aren't you gonna start?" Rin demanded, his folded across his chest as he leaned back in the chair. He looked like a feisty brat, ready to disrespect his parents to the bone.

"Start where? If you put it so vaguely, I don't know ―" Shiro said but abruptly stopped when Rin cut in.

"How was I...we born?"

Shiro sighed. He knew that he'd have to answer this question someday. He just never knew it would've been so _soon_. When they were far younger, Yukio would often time ask about their parents ―their mother, but at the time, Shiro couldn't give him a straight answer. As for Rin, he hadn't shown _any _interest in knowing about his birth or his parents. So, where did this sudden inquisitiveness come from? Was it because of what happened on _that _day?

"You were conceived and born just like normal babies. It just so happened that your father is Satan." And of course, Shiro left out the major details of _how _Satan was able to do that.

It was here that Yukio spoke up. "But, Dad, how can that be? Isn't Satan too powerful to possess _anything _over here? So how the hell was he able to impregnate our mother?" the bespectacled teen pushed the glasses up his nose bridge. "And I'm sure that demons _cannot _impregnate people just _by possessing them._"

Rin laughed. "Because then that would mean a shit ton of half-demon babies would be running around."

"Exactly." Yukio agreed.

Shiro started to sweat nervously. These were the times that he hated Yukio's brilliance.

"Shit." Shiro hissed and turned his face away. Rin and Yukio exchanged confused glances upon seeing their father's behaviour. "Satan did manage to possess a body." the twins gasped. "But, I can't tell you the details of this. This is something that little teens like you aren't yet ready to know about."

"What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean. I _can't _tell you right now."

After that, the two boys kept quiet. A sense of awkwardness enveloped the room, but no one spoke. Yukio had a feeling of the reason for their father's silence ―the Morinas Contract. So, he kept his mouth shut and accepted everything as is.

Rin, on the other hand, his mind pondered on the information he's gotten so far. He's learnt that the Exorcists here are from an organization with headquarters in the Vatican but why hadn't they done something earlier? If Satan had indeed possessed a body, Rin had a feeling that the evil wouldn't have kept silent. So how is it that both he and Yukio were able to be conceived and lived for fifteen years?

Shouldn't they have been killed as babies and their mother burnt or someshit?

When he could take no more of it, Rin asked yet again, "Why did you let me live? I can understand Yukio but why me, the demon? The filthy child of Satan."

"Nii-san!" Yukio shouted at him, urging him to stop. _"__I'm _a filthy child of Satan too!"

"At least you don't have his flames, nor do you look like a premature Elf!"

"But I ―!" Yukio stopped abruptly, realizing his twin's statement. "You look like a what now?"

"You heard me." Rin huffed. "I look like a premature Elf."

"Ahem." Shiro cleared his throat to regain the attention of his two boys. They had been bickering about Rin's statement, and frankly, while it is funny, they had more serious things to get back to. The two boys immediately stopped and looked to their father, urging him to continue.

"I was originally sent to kill you with the Koumaken, but you smiled at me. The moment you gave me that smile, I couldn't find it in me to do it."

"So you raised us instead." Yukio said. He never knew about this bit, and was somewhat glad that Rin asked the question. All this time, he just thought that Shiro was entrusted with their safety by their mother, but to think that he was the one who was supposed to kill them.

"Rin has lovely smiles, you know? From he was a little baby." Shiro cooed. "You both did!"

"Dad!" They both shrieked.

"No need to be shy! You boys were so cute and adorable! And you still are. I miss the days when you'd run to me with your tiny legs, screaming 'Papa! Papa!'. Ohhh, you were so cute!" Shiro gushed.

"Tsch," Rin turned his face away to hide his blush. Yukio chuckled at this, he loved to see the interaction between his father and brother. Whilst the two could really be idiots sometimes, he loved their antics nonetheless.

"So any more questions?" Shiro asked. Since Rin was going to be an Exorcist, the old priest decided to just tell him everything he wants to know now ―including everything he was _allowed_ to tell. It was much better for Rin to hear it from him, in a peaceful setting such as this, in opposed to on the battlefield with numerous demons after him. Shiro decided to not make such a mistake again, hiding things from the boy and waiting until shit hits the fan.

Rin sighed and got up, shook his head. "At the moment, I'm fine with what I know now, but I feel that something's gonna come up later on that I have to ask about."

"Fine." Shiro sighed. "So, you boys have school tomorrow, and it's almost your bedtime, head your room!"

"Dad! I'm fifteen!" Both Rin and Yukio whined.

…

…

Later that night, Shiro returned to the monastery with an exhausted look on his face. Now that his boys were no longer living here, one of Shiro's reasons for staying here was gone. But, he was the Father of the Church that served the citizens. So, naturally, he _has _to be here to give out counselling or whatever the people needed.

So, when Izumi had dashed out and told him that a young man had been waiting for hours to see him, Shiro had thought nothing serious of him. He was used to getting people for counselling anyways.

However, when he entered his office and saw the young man, immediately, his eyes widened ―not in shock, but in worry.

"Hello, there. How may I help you?" The white-haired priest greeted warmly, as if he hadn't recognized the boy and knew the reason for his visit.

The young man trembled in his seat, constantly looking over his back for some unseen presence. He looked absolutely mortified, and what he "saw", Shiro was quite sure of it.

"I...need your help." The young man started, his dark eyes avoiding Shiro's gaze. "And you're the only one I think I can turn to right now."

"Have you tried your parents?" Shiro asked, he didn't want to get into the matter too quickly, and probably scare the already frightened teen away.

He shook his head, short white hair swaying ever so slightly. "I don't think I can tell them."

"Why is that?"

"They'll think I'm crazy or that I've been hanging around bad influences, you know the drama."

Shiro chuckled. Oh, how this boy was right. "May I ask your name?"

"Shiratori Reiji."

"Alright, Reiji-kun. Is it fine for me to call you that?" Reiji nodded. "Good. What seems to be the problem?"

"I...I..." he stuttered, turning his face away from the priest. "I'm seeing monsters."

"Monsters?"

"Yes. Some look like black bugs floating around the place, usually in dark alleyways and shit, I've seen some that seem to be covered in rotting flesh because they fucking stink and there are some..." he trailed off as if trying to find the right words. "...formless ones, I guess."

Shiro sighed. Of course he knew what Reiji was seeing. It was bound to happen sooner or later anyway. "Reiji-kun, you aren't seeing "monsters" like that which is depicted in anime." Shiro started. "What you're seeing are demons."

Reiji's eyes widened. "Demons!?"

"Yes."

"How?! Why?! I've never been able to see them before so why now?! They creep me out you know!"

"They creep everyone out." Shiro chuckled. "But now that you've been able to see them, they'll come to flock around you more." _And given that Astaroth had once possessed you. _

"Huh? Why?"

"Because when demons realize that humans can see them, they won't leave that human alone. They'll see us as playthings, food or whatever else their twisted minds tell them."

"That..."

"However ―"

"Doesn't that mean they'll haunt me for the rest of my life!?"

"Yes." Shiro answered as though he wasn't interrupted earlier.

Reiji shook with fright. This was too much. First he remembered dragging Okumura into the alleyway and they started something, but everything else was missing. He only remembered waking up in the hospital with his parents bawling their eyes out and this guy before him saying that he brought him there.

Why?

Apparently, a drunk driver had crashed his truck into the abbey's walls where Reiji had been since he had wanted to see Father Fujimoto. At first, the boy didn't believe it, because he knew himself. Why on Earth would he want to see a _priest? _

Well, if he hadn't been sure then, he was sure now.

"So...is there a way to, you know, un-see them? Or get them to leave me alone?"

Shiro shook his head. "But there is a way to fight them."

"Tell me! I'll need a Bible right?"

Shiro forced down a laugh. Sure a Bible is necessary, but just by having one lying around isn't good enough. Even Arias, although some carry one around in case they happen to forget a demon's fatal verse, to actually look for a fatal verse in the midst of battle is actually a feat not many, _if _any can achieve.

"You can become an Exorcist."

* * *

_**Thank you for reading!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Thank you for all your faves, follows and reviews!**_

_**Enjoy~!**_

* * *

Chapter 4

…

…

Bright blue flames flickered on the walls, illuminating the entire throne room. On the throne sat a tall man, with long white hair and bright blue eyes. He was clothed in a long-sleeved shirt and a white pants tucked into dark blue shin high boots. He was Satan, demon King of Gehenna.

"My Lord." A servant greeted him, bowing to the floor in reverence.

"What is it?"

"Astaroth wishes to see you."

The man, former Angel and known as the Morning Star, rose his eyebrows in question. "What does he want me for?"

"I've found the young prince." Astaroth said with a grin as he barged in. "And sad to say, he knows shit about who he truly is."

Satan's eyes widened. "What?" his voice boomed like thunder. All these years he's believed his boys to be dead. Well, he could care less about the Human one, the one who he truly wanted was Rin.

"I've found the Young Master in Assiah. However, the damned Exorcists managed to expel me before I could do anything."

Satan snorted. "Because you're so fucking useless."

Astaroth couldn't retort. It's true that he was the weakest of the Demon Kings, but he was still a King. "Well, if I had a better vessel like Samael or even Amaimon then I would've been able to do something more. Instead, I had to possess a human boy."

Satan said nothing. Instead, he glared at Astaroth with piercing eyes. The demon knew what was coming next, so he quickly excused himself before he was incinerated.

Satan was now left alone in his throne room, and what Astaroth said lingered on his mind. His son was found. _His vessel _was still alive and in good health. A devilish grin appeared on his face, as there was hope of him conquering Assiah once again. Once he gets a hold of that boy's body, then there will be no stopping him.

"So, how to get him into Gehenna?" He hummed to himself. He didn't want to leave Rin alone for too long, especially since those Exorcists could corrupt his mind and turn him against his own kind. "But I have to deal with Samael first. Lying to your father is a dangerous thing to do."

…

…

"…and that's what a hobgoblin is." Shiro said as he finished drawing on the chalkboard. He turned around to face Rin, who was busy nodding off with his cheek resting on his hand. Irritated, Shiro threw a book at the raven-haired teen, effectively waking him up.

"Old Man! What was that for?!"

"What's a Hobgoblin?" Even though it was a question, Shiro stated it like a command.

Rin looked around frantically to find an answer. He knew he wasn't listening, since sitting down and learning was not his type of thing. When he couldn't find anything, he tried to bullshit his way through. "It's a demon."

Shiro sighed. "No shit."

Ever since Rin got admitted into True Cross and had settled down, both Shiro and Yukio decided to make it their duty to teach the boy all there is to know about the world of Exorcism. Because he's been kept in the dark for fifteen years, keeping up with the Cram School would be hard for the teen, so before things got more hectic, Shiro and Yukio would impart on Rin what they knew.

But, with Rin being Rin, it was proven to be difficult.

Shiro didn't know what to do with the boy, he knew Rin's learning style was more hands-on than sitting around a desk and reading all day, but it wasn't like he could bring the boy with him on his missions. Rin had regular school to attend, _plus _the Cram School. Shiro didn't think Rin would have the time to spare.

"This is boring. Why can't I go out on missions with you guys?!"

"Because you're just a lowly Page, you have no authorization to be out in the field." Yukio came up and said. He was fully clothed in his Exorcist garb, indicating to Rin that he had a mission.

"Wait!? You're going out?! Take me with you!" Rin said as he latched onto his brother, as though he wanted to pull his clothes off.

"What? No!" Yukio hissed as he tried to wrestle his brother off his back. But thanks to Rin having superior strength, Yukio stood no chance.

"You know I can learn a hell of a lot more seeing this stuff rather than sitting down and listening to Dad's boring lectures!"

"I heard that." Shiro grumbled. But he watched the boys with amusement and did nothing to stop them. Even though Yukio kept pleading for his help, the Paladin only watched with a big grin on his face.

"Fine, Rin, you can come." Shiro relented, making Rin jump for joy. He knew that Rin was going to nag them until they gave in, but most of all, Shiro knew his son. What Rin said was true but the thing was, he didn't want Rin to encounter any more dangerous demons just yet. He couldn't use the Kurikara because that'll just give away everything.

_Damn, I'll have to teach him how to fight too, without the Kurikara. _Shiro sighed and rubbed his temples.

The Paladin then placed the key in the door and opened it, a long walkway appeared. Following his brother and father, Rin gasped at the height at which they were at.

"Is that key a portal or something? Weren't we just at the dorm?!" He nearly screeched.

"This Academy is an important base for us Exorcists, for the True Cross Order. As such, thanks to Sir Pheles' power, it is protected against the more powerful demons by a combination of protective charms, barriers, labyrinths and the like." Yukio explained. "Keys like this allow us to travel around the Academy without running into these traps."

"Exactly so, Yukio." Shiro praised, ruffling the boy's hair as well.

Rin still looked confused. "So, the keys are portals then, right?"

"Right…" Shiro and Yukio sighed.

Soon, they reached the stairs leading up to the Exorcist Supply Shop, Futsumaya. Rin was awed at the beautiful yet traditional style of the shop, his blue eyes looking around at the new environment.

"We'll be heading in to buy a few things. So, you just wait here for a minute alright?"

"Wait, can't I go in too?" Rin asked with a whine.

Shiro looked at his two boys and said with a nasty grin, "_I'm _going in, the two of you can stay out here and bond some more."

"Dad!" They both whined.

"Or you could go meet Shiemi-chan, no?" Shiro grinned.

Yukio's face immediately turned red upon knowing what their father was suggesting. Rin seemed to be in a perpetual state of confusion, so he kept his mouth shut.

Shiro ascended the stairs and disappeared into the shop, leaving his twins outside.

"Tsch…how unfair." Rin mumbled. Yukio groaned aloud and took a seat on the steps. Rin eyed his brother before looking back up at where his father disappeared. In that moment, he spotted a black ornate gate to the right.

Looking at Yukio again, he noticed that the boy was busy grumbling and mumbling like he had been. With a smirk, he said, "Yukio~why don't we go check out this place?"

"We're not supposed to move, Nii-san." Yukio said, voice laced with irritation.

"But Dad did say we could go look for a Shiemi-chan." He grinned. "What is it? A friendly demon or something?" He's been taught that not all demons are psychotic, instinctual monsters, but there are some rather friendly ones.

Yukio spluttered. "Shiemi-san is a human girl!"

"Ohhh…" Silence befell them before Rin started up again, "So let's go!" He grabbed Yukio by the wrist and headed up the stairs leading to the black gate.

"Whoa! What a beautiful place!" Rin said in delight.

"Nii-san! We shouldn't ―"

Just then, both their eyes caught a petite blonde-haired girl kneeling and attending to the plants. She was dressed in a beautiful pink Kimono and her face looked serene.

Subconsciously, Rin leaned forwards on the gate, eliciting a reaction from the spell it was infused with. It shocked him, and with a hiss, he drew back as he was burned.

"Nii-san! Don't touch it!" Yukio shrieked. He had been too mesmerized by Shiemi to tell his brother earlier. Then, half of the gate collapsed, creating a loud clatter on the ground.

Shiemi looked up and saw Rin. She knew the gate would only react to demons, so instantly, she gave out in fear, "D-Demon!"

"Huh?" Once again, Rin was confused. _How'd she know?_

"Shiemi-san!" Yukio quickly jumped in for some damage control. "This is my elder twin brother, Rin. You see, he's a little too strong for his age so he accidentally broke the gate." Yukio made a nervous chuckle, hoping to diffuse the tense atmosphere.

"Huh?! Twin?!" She shrieked. She looked back and forth the two boys and said, "But you look like the older one, Yuki-chan!"

"Yuki-chan? You two know each other that well?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, she lives here. Dad and I always visit so we'd meet, naturally."

Knowing her situation, Yukio quickly walked over to her and stooped to her level. For the umpteenth time, Rin was confused. He wondered why she couldn't use her legs when he spotted the huge vein-like things on her legs.

"Yu-Yukio!" He whispered excitedly in his brother's ear. "What's up with her legs!? What the hell is _that?!"_

Yukio sighed but nodded to his brother. With this simple gesture, Rin could understand what the younger meant.

"Shiemi-san, this might sound awkward, but may I take a look at your legs?"

Shiemi drew back. "Why…? I haven't done anything to ―"

"If I don't find anything, then there's no problem, is there?" Yukio said quickly to cut her off. "So, please, just for a moment?"

"A―alright." She gave in.

"Thank you very much." Yukio gave her a warm smile, Rin looking unfazed. He's seen that smile a million times before and knew that it wasn't a good one. Yukio looks to give that smile to deter anyone from thinking negative.

Gently, Yukio pushed up her kimono to expose her legs ―everything below the knee. Examining it, he knew what it was.

"Roots." He sighed. "This is a temptaint. The work of a demon, no doubt about it."

Shiemi looked shocked. "It…it can't be…" she gasped out. "But I've never…"

"It probably possessed one of the plants in this garden. A Dekalp, a Green man or an Ent…these are all relatively weak demons." But even though Yukio stated that, he looked far from relieved.

"So, does that mean we can easily kill it?" Rin asked, he lacked the usual excitement in his voice. "And if it possessed a plant here, why does she have roots on her legs?"

"Yeah we can kill it easily." Yukio responded to the first question. "But this one seems to be reaching through the ground to Shiemi's legs and parasitically leeching from her heart."

"So, all we got to do is find it, right!?" Rin chirped.

"Yeah, the demon itself has to be somewhere in this garden. Be careful when you're looking for it. And _don't _talk to anything without my permission!"

Rin's face brightened. "So, you're sending me to look for it?"

Yukio ignored his brother and focused on Shiemi. Not wanting to scare her than she already was, Yukio took his time and asked, "Shiemi-san, demons can generally only find a way to invade humans' hearts by talking to them. You must've spoken to this demon at some point. If you have any idea when it might be, please tell me."

"I haven't spoken to any demons." She replied with uncertainty.

"But that can't ―" Yukio broke off midway to the sounds of pots shattering. Snapping up in the direction, the two saw Rin using the sheath Kurikara to smash the pots which housed numerous beautiful plants. Yukio didn't say anything, knowing full well that this was an effective way to search for the demon.

"Wh…what are you _doing?!" _Shiemi cried out. "Stop that!" She screamed again. _"Stop it!"_

She crawled towards the raging teen, grabbing onto his leg in desperation to get him to stop. Yukio never interfered, as his eyes were scanning the destroyed pots for any sign of the demon.

"What's holding you down like this?! You said you never spoken to a demon yet still, you have those roots growing your legs! Obviously, something doesn't add up!"

"This is my Granny's garden! And I promised her that I would protect it! If I…if I just hadn't stayed out so late, if I'd just stayed home and helped Granny with the grapes, she wouldn't have died!" Shiemi cried. "It's my fault Granny died! That's why I have to protect her garden!"

Suddenly, Shiemi felt dizzy, and fell to the ground.

"Shiemi-san!" Yukio screamed out in fright.

….

….

"Good day to you, Madam." Shiro greeted the heavy-set shopkeeper with a playful smile.

"Why, a good day to you too, Paladin-san." She replied with equal playfulness.

Shiro then took a seat on the nearby stool and ordered his ingredients not only for him, but for Yukio too. He ordered them all in bulk, since it's cheaper and more cost-effective that way.

"So, how's Shiemi-chan doing?" Shiro then asked, changing the tone of the conversation into seriousness.

"We're having something of a fight right now…" the woman replied with a puff of smoke. "She's not talking to me. Her legs are getting worse by the day…"

"Really?"

"I took her to see a doctor but her bones, muscles, nerves…everything seems to be in perfect order. You exorcists are all I have to turn to."

Shiro nodded his understanding. "Can you think of any explanation as to how she might have come into contact with demons?"

"It started when her grandmother died…" The woman began to tell the tale, Shiro listening to every bit of it. It was a sad tale, but the grey-haired man could easily tell what the demon targeted.

Just then, they heard loud noises like pots shattering and immediately, Shiemi's mother ran towards the garden, hoping that her little girl was alright. And then they heard screams and shouting, which made them quicken their pace even more.

"Shiemi-san!" Yukio's voice was heard screaming the girl's name and by the time the adults reached, they saw Rin lifting the unconscious girl, with Yukio looking at her worriedly.

"Shiemi!" The woman cried.

Shiro looked to Yukio but said nothing. After getting directives from Shiemi's mother, Rin placed the unconscious girl in the shed where she stayed these days.

"The effects may not be obvious, but she is actually having a large amount of her energy being drained out through her legs." Yukio began. "If the demon isn't exorcised soon, her life may be in danger."

"I still don't know what's wrong with her, sleeping in this place…" Shiemi's mother sighed. "This is the storehouse where her grandmother used to live. Ever since she died, Shiemi has been shutting herself way in here, spending all her time tending to the garden."

"And let me guess, it's around that time since her legs started deteriorating as well, huh?" Shiro said.

The woman nodded. "It reminds me of her grandmother, she had bad legs as well…"

Shiro now finally understood what was happening. And as such, he looked to Shiemi's mother with a smile and said, "Don't worry, we've got this under control." He then sent her off back to her shop, in case any other Exorcists may come in need of supplies.

"Boys…let's get to work."

The three then head out into the garden and smashed the pots. Yukio was a little hesitant at first, but as he continued to see his father and brother breaking the pots, he joined in. After all, this was for Shiemi's sake.

The blond girl woke up to the loud sounds and saw the trio destroying her garden. It broke her heart and as quickly as she could, she crawled out there, screaming at them to stop. At this rate, Shiemi felt as though she might lose her voice because these men kept wrecking everything.

"Please stop! Those are my Granny's plants! _Stop!"_

Rin turned around to face her, and squeezed his eyes shut before looking at her again. She was in such a pitiful state, yet all she cared about was her Granny's garden. Sure, Rin had no idea what it was like to lose a family member, but this was getting him irritated. Here they were, trying to help her and yet, all she cared about was the damn garden…

So, Rin snapped.

"Look at you! Do you really think that your Granny would've liked to see you like this?" He half-snarled at her. "You keep blaming yourself for her death, but do you really think that she's happy knowing that you're in such a state!?"

"She…" Shiemi started, lips trembling and eyes welling with water. As she remembered her grandma, she completely broke down, Rin moving closer to comfort her. "She wouldn't be happy!"

"There, there…" Rin soothed, mimicking what Shiro would always do to him when he was younger.

"I'm so stupid! My legs won't even move anymore!" She cried into his chest. By this time, Shiro and Yukio stopped what they were doing and looked at the two.

With a playful smirk, Shiro said, "Looks like you've got competition, Yukio."

Yukio, who was beet red, said, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Well, now that's done, get ready. It should be coming out anytime soon." Shiro placed his hands on his holsters, fingers hovering dangerously over the triggers. "Now that her heart is settled, that damn creature will show up."

And right Shiro was.

"**You're going to break our promise? Unforgivable." **Came a voice from inside the garden.

Just then, the roots from Shiemi's legs grew and firmly attached themselves into the ground, turning her partially into a plant. This was where the demon showed itself.

"**We will be together forever, in this garden!"**

Rin was frightened but not so much as he should be. After all, given the spectacle he saw couple days ago in the monastery, he doubts anything could faze him for long.

"Boys, could you help me out with this?" Shiro said, staring at the demon before them. He really didn't need their help, but he wanted Rin to start dealing with demons.

"Hehehe…man Old Man…you've gotten so old that you can't do anything by yourself?" Rin grinned as he drew the Kurikara, blue flames dancing all over his body. "But don't worry, I might feel like lending you a hand!"

Yukio was behind him, face-palming at Rin's idiocy. "Dear, oh dear…"

Shiro sighed and wondered if what happened when they were born damaged Rin's brain. Surely, one being can't be so oblivious.

"At any rate, you don't have to pay any attention to what I'm doing." Shiro said. "Just keep the demon occupied."

"Gotcha!" Rin said as he dashed off towards the creature. Shiro then took a seat nearby and watched his boys. Rin swung his blade around without finesse, like a child who was just learning how to play baseball. Although he was doing good to block the demon's attack and not inflict damage on Shiemi, Shiro saw that the boy needed a lot of _work. _

_And Shura declined my request to teach Rin… _Shiro bit his lower lip. Sooner or later he'll have to find someone who can teach Rin, but the problem was, who? He didn't want to turn to Mephisto, as he never knew what that demon had up his sleeve. And to anyone in the Exorcist world, once they spot the Blue Flames of Gehenna, it'll be game over for the boy.

"What do we do now, sensei?" Rin asked Yukio when he returned to his side.

"There's no other choice…" the bespectacled teen started as he loaded his gun. "I'll just have to shoot the both of them."

"Huh?" Rin was surprised. Yukio couldn't really mean that, would he? Even the Dekalp was stunned by his response.

"**Ha! You're bluffing! But you're not going to trick us!"**

Smugly, Yukio said, "Oh, you think so?" His eyes narrowed at the demon. "I supposed you could be right, then again, you could not…"

"**Filthy exorcists! You couldn't possibly shoot ―"**

Yukio didn't wait for it to finish. He shot Shiemi, forcing the demon to release her. "It's let her go! Nii-san, kill it!"

"Damn you! I'm not forgiving you for this!" Rin barked, swinging his sword to cut the creature in half, right down the middle. "Yukio ―!" Rin broke off when he saw the blond girl in his brother's arms, looking up.

"Yuki-chan…?" Shiemi's eyes opened slowly as she looked up at who was holding her.

"Thank goodness. The roots are gone from your legs. You should be able to walk now." He placed her on the ground gently and she found that she could stand again.

"Shiemi!" Her mother cried when she saw her walking. Rin and Yukio urged on the blond girl towards her mother, to make amends.

…

…

After a long day, Shiro returned to the monastery, exhausted. Being the Paladin took a lot of energy, especially now that he had two Cram School classes to teach _plus _Rin to teach before and after school begins.

When he walked past the living room and greeted the other priests, he noticed that there was someone extra. It was Shiratori Reiji, the boy who he had offered to become an Exorcist.

Doing a double take, he asked, "Reiji-kun, what are you doing here?!"

"I can't sleep." He replied. "They're _haunting _me!"

"Father Fujimoto," Izumi started, "Is it a bad thing to have him stay here for the time being? I mean, we have the wards up so they can't come in here."

Shiro sighed. "It isn't bad, it's just that it's without his parents' consent. We can just up and take him in, _for the time being."_

"Then…?" Seishirou asked.

"Hold on a minute." Shiro said as he disappeared further into the monastery. The group heard a few ruffling before the grey-haired man re-emerged with something in his hand. It was a charm, used to ward off demons. "Here," he handed it to Reiji. "This is a charm to ward off demons, however, its to ward the lesser ones. If a demon King appears then it will be useless."

"Then…?"

"Just hold on to that until we can convince and persuade your parents to have you stay here." Shiro continued, "Have you thought about my offer?"

Reiji turned away his head. "I'm still thinking about it. If I become an Exorcist, can I have a normal life in society? A normal job? A normal relationship?"

Shiro sighed. "It'll be normal if you marry a fellow Exorcist. And you can have a normal job, if it's own by an Exorcist organization or yourself. That way, if you're on call, you won't have to struggle to find an excuse to go out."

"In essence, I won't have a normal life." Reiji looked doleful. "These damned monsters ruined my life!"

"But at least you won't be living in fear." Shiro said. "That's the good part."

Reiji sighed and rose to his feet. "Right. Let me condition my mind a little bit more, alright?"

"Sure. And take your time, don't rush into things without proper thought. If you need guidance, you know where to find me, or any of these priests."

"Yeah. Thanks. I'll be back."

"Of course you will."

With that, Reiji left, the Exorcists looking at him worriedly. When they were sure that he was out of earshot, Izumi turned to Shiro and said, "Have you spoken to Mephisto yet?"

"I'll get that done tomorrow." Shiro said, rubbing his temples. "And when everything goes through, I'll have him and Rin in the same classes to deal with. What a headache."

The other priests laughed at him but pat his back in good faith.

…

…

Shiratori Reiji has now proven that karma really was a bitch.

He knew he's done bad―_horrible_ things in the past and now his misdeeds have come to bite him back where it hurts. Ever since the day when he cornered Rin when the teen was going to an interview, his world had changed, _flipped upside down. _He couldn't remember half of the things that happened that day, but what he could remember in the aftermath was waking up in the hospital with his parents worried sick and Father Fujimoto ―_if his memory serves him right_―nearby looking relieved.

The story he was told was that he had been in the church waiting for the Father to arrive, when a drunk driver crashed his truck into the abbey's walls, injuring him and the other priests who were present. Reiji never wanted to believe that story because, what the hell was _he _doing in a _church? _He wasn't particularly religious so he just couldn't see himself going to the place for a _good reason._

But after he got discharged, everywhere he turned, he kept seeing...things. _Monsters. _At first, it scared the shit out of him, and when he had asked his parents if they didn't see the "flying black bugs", they looked at him as though he was an idiot. Subsequently, he kept his mouth about the creatures he's seeing. At night time it was even worse. It was almost as though that's the time they're the most active. Because of this, he never left his house, especially at night, and he had to build up the most intense act of pretence he could muster.

Trying not to see the _"monsters" _was one hell of a task, and sometimes, he just couldn't take anymore.

It was here that he had decided to go seek help, from the one person who might know what's really going on, Okumura Rin's father, Fujimoto Shiro. How funny it was when the only person who he felt could help had to be the father of the one person he couldn't stand.

Reiji chuckled to himself at this nasty turn of events, but what was he supposed to do? He needed help or else who knows what could happen if those things decide to take a permanent liking to him?

So now he was back home and gazing up at the ceiling in his room.

What he was seeing was demons. He never knew they existed and to see them in such forms were truly horrifying. All his life, whenever the name "demon" came up, he'd usually think of humanoid creatures with thick horns protruding from their heads and tails from their rear, decked out in dark clothing and/or armour with a shit-ton of skulls and chains on it. Never before had he imagined demons to look like…

"Shit." He cursed as he rolled onto his sides to rid the thoughts.

_You can become an Exorcist._

Reiji couldn't see himself becoming a priest _just _to save his hide from the demons. And since he's proven that demons exist, then that must mean, God exists. And for him to try to become a priest for such a shallow reason, then, won't he be smitten or someshit?

Trying not to dwell on it, Reiji closed his eyes and forced himself to sleep.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thank you for your faves, follows and reviews!**_

_**Enjoy~!**_

* * *

Chapter 5

...

...

The next day, Reiji's mind was made up.

He wasn't going to delay this any further because these demons were basically running his life. And he needed that to end. _Now. _So, after he freshened up, ate breakfast and headed for school, Reiji made a detour. He went to the monastery where the Okumura Twins used to live and knocked on the door.

When Izumi opened the door and saw him, his face lit up.

"What brings you here, Reiji-kun?" He chirped. "Do you wish to see Father Fujimoto?"

"Yeah."

"Well, you're in luck. He's here." Izumi then gestured for him to head over, being that the boy was now reminiscent to a regular customer. When he reached the Exorcist's office, he knocked softly, before hearing a voice telling him to enter.

"Well, I knew you'd be back, but I couldn't tell that it'd be this quick." Shiro joked, in hopes of lightening the mood. It did, even a couple chuckles escaped Reiji's lips.

"Well, I was on my way to school…"

"I can see that."

"But I felt like stopping by and talking. You know, about everything." The teenager said as though he wasn't interrupted not too long ago.

Shiro nodded. He was used to Rin skipping school in the past, this truancy from Reiji didn't faze him at all. "Sure, shoot."

"I want to be an Exorcist," Shiro's face brightened. "But I…I…"

"Boy, as I said before take some time to properly think things through. You're here for my guidance, right?"

Reiji nodded. "Why am I suddenly able to see demons anyway? Is it because I've done such horrible things in the past?"

Shiro hummed. "Yes." He said in an overly serious tone. Reiji stiffened. "But let me explain first. Because of your wicked ways back then, you opened yourself to be possessed."

Reiji gasped. "Is that why…?!"

"And because you were possessed, and I exorcised the demon out of you, it awakened your senses to them."

"So…" Reiji shivered and shook in disbelief. He was possessed. He was actually _possessed!_ "…is that the reason why I couldn't remember anything afterwards?"

"Yes. When Astaroth took over your body, you wouldn't remember what he did. Think of it as being unconscious while your body does something else." Shiro explained. "Like sleepwalking."

"Astaroth? That's the name of the demon?"

"Yes, and let me educate you a bit. Once a demon has a name, then it's a high ranking one that not anybody can take on. For example, the black bugs you see flying around, they're called "Coal Tar". They're weak, so they won't have an individual name. Understand?"

Reiji nodded.

"Good, so the demon world is separated into nine Kingdoms, with eight being ruled by a Demon King. One of these demon Kings had possessed you. But luckily, it was the weakest of the eight, Astaroth."

Reiji nodded again.

Shiro sighed in relief. If this was Rin, he knew he'd have a hard time explaining this.

"So, will he, I don't know, try to possess me again?"

"If you don't change from your ways. I'm not saying that you should be an angel, but common sense should tell you that there are quite a few things that you need to work on."

Reiji turned away his face to hide his shame. This really was the worst. They sat in silence for a couple more minutes until Reiji spoke again. Shiro wasn't going to say anything since he could read the mood quite well.

"Do I…have to go to school today?" He asked.

Shiro inwardly chuckled. "Well…as a parent myself, I'd say you have to go." Reiji deflated. "But I'm not a parent right now. As a priest and an Exorcist, Reiji-kun, I'd tell you to stay here to get your head straight."

The white-haired teen eyes brightened. "Thank you, Father!" He lunged across the desk and hugged the man, Shiro shocked at this. Little did Shiro know that Reiji was just so overwhelmed that he was happy he didn't have to go to school. To face those demons running around and having to pretend to ignore them would've sapped him dry.

"It's good and all, but I won't be here all the time. I have a sermon to do, I have my Exorcist work and two classes to teach." Shiro said.

"You teach?!"

"The Cram School."

"Oh." But then it dawned on him that he hasn't been seeing Rin around. He knew that Yukio had gone to True Cross, so more than likely, the boy was boarding there. But where was the other twin? Did he run away or something? Or…or did the Astaroth thing did something to him?

Reiji felt sick.

If something happened Rin, then it would've been all his fault. If he hadn't been so…_wicked, _then the demon wouldn't have possessed him, and the poor boy would've been alright today.

"Is something wrong?" Shiro asked, seeing Reiji's face. The boy was an open book right now.

"What…what happened to Okumura? I remember stopping him and…"

Shiro chuckled. "Wow, you're making this change quick." He then erupted into full blown laughter, pounding his fists onto the table in sheer joy. "He's fine. He's at school."

Reiji's jaws dropped through the floor. "He's at school?!" he shrieked. _"How?!"_

Shiro laughed. "Well, let's not go there."

"Right…" Reiji said a bit nervously. Then, silence befell the two and after a couple of minutes, the white-haired teen spoke up. "With me becoming an Exorcist, won't that seem disrespectful? I mean, doing this for myself and not because I believe in God. Isn't that a bit…?"

Shiro paused and looked at the boy before sighing. This was a common misconception in those who wanted to become Exorcists. "It's not like that. Becoming an Exorcist doesn't mean you have to become a priest. Exorcists fight demons to save humans who can't see them and to keep the order of this world. That's all. You don't have to be religious. All you have to do is kill the damn monsters."

"Oh really?"

"Of course!" Shiro laughed. "I had an apprentice who is a high ranked Exorcist and up until this day, she hasn't prayed to God."

"Oh." Reiji felt a whole lot more relieved. Now that his conscience was clear, he felt a lot better. "So, Father, how about you tell more of the Exorcist world? If I'm going to be one, it'd be easier to have some insights so when I get to the Cram School, I won't have to be playing catch-up too much."

Shiro whistled. He didn't like to compare, but damn, Shiratori Reiji seemed to be a smart little fellow. The Priest glanced at his watch and then back to Reiji. "Alright, I can give you a basic rundown of certain things before my next mission."

…

…

At the end of the school day, Rin yawned lazily. Regular school was already boring and now, he'd have to head to the Cram School for another set of boring shit. Sure, he knew he had to learn these things, but he preferred a more hands-on approach. That was the reason why he was so good at cooking. With culinary stuff, theory is one thing, but practical knowledge was better.

Rin entered the Cram School classroom and greeted everyone present, although no one (except for the brown-haired girl named Paku) really answered. He could care less; he was here to be an Exorcist and start afresh from his violent ways in the past.

_Heh, they'll eventually come around, _Rin chuckled to himself.

Today, however, they'll only have Anti-Demon Pharmacology which Rin was glad for. Wednesdays had a lesser workload in terms of Cram School, but still, Yukio seemed to be ruthless and Shiro just watches their despair with joy.

"Hello, students." A voice said from the doorjamb. It was Yukio, who entered with a petite blonde-haired girl dressed in a pretty kimono. Immediately, Rin recognized her.

Yukio continued, "This is your new classmate, Moriyama Shiemi-san."

"P—please to meet you!" She said quite eagerly in hopes of trying to hide her nervousness.

"What are you doing here?!" Rin asked when the girl motioned to sit beside him.

"Okumura-sensei asked the chairman to let me join the class specially…" She chirped. "…so, I guess we're going to be classmates!" Finally seated, she still looked like a bundle of nerves. "I don't know anything about the world and I'm weak too, so I thought first of all, I should train myself up here!"

Rin looked at her with a worried gaze. "Are you okay? You kinda seem to be shaking like crazy. I'm amazed you even made it here like _that." _He said, referring to the kimono she wore. While he wasn't against kimonos, Shiemi's looked cumbersome and hard to walk in.

"It's all thanks to you! Thank you so much!"

Rin blushed a little, unable to respond properly. "I…I…I didn't really…besides…"

"I wanted to see Yuki-chan as a teacher as well!"

Rin deflated instantly.

…

…

Shiro entered Mephisto's office and walked towards the demon sitting in the chair. Mephistopheles had a playful smile on his face, and as usual, Shiro wanted to strangle the demon.

"What brings you here?"

Shiro sighed and sat down in the available chair. "There's another student I need you to enrol."

Mephisto laughed. "Seriously!? What's going on?! Are you on an Exorcist recruitment hunt?!"

"Very funny." Shiro hissed. "But he wants to be Exorcist. He can see demons clear as day and wants to fight them too."

"So? What about that Exorcist school in Yokohama you mentioned earlier?"

"Oh, there's that too. Let me just write up Rin's withdrawal letter ―"

"No! That's fine."

Shiro smirked. If he couldn't beat the Demon King in a one-on-one physical fight, then might as well he use another means to get what he wants. "His name is Shiratori Reiji. I believed he had applied here before, but his parents withdrew his application."

"So, what's so special about him? Just because he can see demons?"

"He wasn't always able to. Astaroth possessed him."

Shiro saw Mephisto's face brightened. The Paladin had a feeling of where this was going. He knew Mephisto had a way of fucking with them all, and hearing that Astaroth had once possessed Reiji, maybe the crazy Demon King would try to replicate that. And with his barriers up, no one would see it coming.

"Really? He isn't injured, is he?"

Shiro deadpanned. "No."

"Good! Einz, Drei, Zwei!" Mephisto chirped as he waved his hands in a dramatic manner. A puff of pink smoke appeared on the table and after it cleared, a few papers remained. "As of tomorrow, Shiratori Reiji is a student of the True Cross Academy and the Exorcist Cram School!"

Although Shiro was supposed to be relieved, he knew Mephisto quite well. The bastard was probably already planning to have his demonic brother enter the school through Reiji.

_Tsch, as if I'd let that shit happen._

…

…

With that done, Mephisto headed to Reiji's house, cooking up the most believable lie in order to get the teen into the True Cross Academy. The parents had already known Shiro as Father Fujimoto, the Priest whose Abbey Reiji had been in before "the accident". And even after, the Father kept checking in with Reiji which the two parents were grateful for. But still, they've seen a change in their son ever since he's been visiting the father.

"So, you're telling me that you had taken a look at our son's application _before _we withdrew it and now, you're here because you want him to attend your school?" Reiji's father ―Kouta asked.

Mephisto didn't bat an eye. "Yes. That is right." The Demon started. "Your son has so much potential, and we at the True Cross Academy would like to see him use his full capabilities to become something great in society." He smiled. "I even spoke to Father Fujimoto prior, and he vouched for him."

"Wow, this is something…" Reiji's mother ―Ayami gasped. "That boy has been nothing but trouble but these days, he _has _been showing a change."

"In addition to that, Father Fujimoto is a teacher of our school. With him there, Reiji-kun can feel comfortable and have someone to confide in."

Kouta and Ayami exchanged glances. Here was the principal of one of the most elite school in the country, offering their son a spot, with a full scholarship to boot. They never saw anything wrong with it, given that they had applied earlier.

"Let us read the scholarship contract first before we make a decision." Kouta said, Mephisto handing them the papers.

"Sure! Sure!"

* * *

_**Thank you for reading! Don't forget to leave a review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thank you for your faves, follows and reviews!**_

_**Enjoy~!**_

* * *

Chapter 6

…

…

It's been a week since Mephisto met Reiji's parents, and now, he was well on his way to the True Cross Academy. His bags were packed and frankly, Reiji couldn't wait to leave. He was eager to start his Exorcist training, since he's been getting some crash courses from Shiro and the other priests at the monastery this past week.

But unlike Rin and Yukio, a pink limo didn't pick up Reiji. Instead, Kouta drove his son to the Academy, where he bade farewell to Reiji. Kouta was really amazed by his son's change, and often time, planned to thank Shiro properly for doing this for his son.

When Reiji left the car and entered through the gate, he was greeted by an Exorcist, who guided him towards his room. There were two bunk beds, three of which were already taken. He had been briefed about it by Shiro, that the cram school students would board together, so as to not create suspicions with the regular students.

"Here it is." The Exorcist said as he turned the key in the lock and pushed open the door. "You'll eventually meet your other three roommates since you have Cram School class this evening."

"Alright."

With just a nod, the Exorcist left Reiji alone, giving the boy some privacy while he sorted things out.

Mephisto then poofed in, startling Reiji, who had been unpacking. The teen nearly jumped out of his skin, but he quickly regained his composure and asked, "You're hated by most Exorcists, aren't you?"

Mephisto drew back. "What did Shiro tell you about me?"

Reiji shrugged. "You're a Clown and you tend to suddenly appear in front of people. Of course no one's gonna like you for that."

"You little brat." Mephisto twitched. The demon wondered who would be harder to deal with, Rin or this little smartass known as Shiratori Reiji.

…

…

Rin was so tired.

The dark-blue haired boy was barely staying awake, and what's worse, this was one of the most boring Cram School classes ―Exorcism History. He was nodding off, even the teacher tried calling to him.

"…mura-kun. Okumura-kun!" The teacher called out to the near-sleeping boy.

"Sukiyaki?!" The raven-haired teen jumped up in fright.

"Wake up." The teacher deadpanned.

"S—sorry." He apologized.

"The hell's with this guy? Why is he even here?" A voice from behind said in disdain. "Beat it!"

It was none other than Suguro Ryuuji, the boy who had a yellow streak in the middle of his hair like a rooster. Looking at him, Rin had always thought that his hairstyle took a lot of work, but never spoke to the guy. Turning back around, Rin started to pay attention but as soon as he refocused to the teacher, he was lulled back to sleep.

"Okumura-kun! Pull yourself together!" The elderly man barked.

Suguro Ryuuji was annoyed.

This continued for the whole week, Rin struggling to stay awake in all his classes (except for Demon Studies which was taught by Shiro). In addition, with him being schooled in his dormitory by Shiro _and _Yukio, the boy hadn't gotten enough time to rest properly. With this attitude, Suguro was reaching his boiling point. He believed that students should be putting out all their efforts to learn and study what they signed up for, and Rin was the opposite of that. And frankly, Suguro just wanted to haul the boy out of the class and tell him to never come back.

"I can't stand that guy Okumura! Why the hell is he here?!" Suguro hissed as he, Konekomaru and Shima headed back to their dorm. "I mean, he's wasting everyone's time!"

"Technically Bon," Shima started, "He's not really disrupting the class…"

"But the teachers have to stop and call out to him! That throws me off!" Suguro argued his point. Konekomaru looked between the two but never interfered. He was too beat from school to even put in a comment.

Soon, they reached their dorm and Konekomaru inserted the key into the lock. However, he noticed that the door was already unlocked. He pushed the door open and saw a tall, white-haired teen, lying on the top bunk and reading a manga with his legs crossed at the knees.

"Who are you?" Shima asked.

"Your new roommate." Reiji answered in a-matter-of-factly.

"We can see that." Suguro replied, walking up to the teen on the bunk. While they had been prepped that they'll be getting a new roommate soon, they weren't told his name nor what he looked like. An awkward silence enveloped the room, the three boys from Kyoto seeming to be wary of Reiji. After all, he still wore his rings for his numerous piercings, and his behaviour seemed a bit distant. Plus, Reiji isn't the type to strike up a conversation out of the blue like that.

"So…uh, you'll be attending the Cram School, right?" Konekomaru started, hoping to break the ice.

"Yeah. I'll be in your care." Reiji said as he closed the manga and sat upright. "So what's it like? Do you guys go out on missions with Exorcists?"

Shima nearly laughed. "Pfft! As if! We're learning theory right now and it's boring as hell!" His laughter then simmered down into chuckles, "That's probably why Okumura is always falling asleep!"

"Don't even mention that guy's name! Useless piece of…" Suguro hissed.

Reiji's eyebrows rose. He was tempted to ask who this "Okumura" was as the only person he knew coming to this school was Yukio. And he didn't seem like the type to fall asleep in class. And there's no way Rin would have gotten in.

But thinking back, Reiji had a feeling it was Rin. Yukio couldn't have incited such reactions from fellow classmates. The guy was practically an angel.

_Maybe it's a totally different Okumura. After all, I've met someone with my surname, and we weren't related. _Reiji thought. "So I take it that Exorcist classes aren't fun, huh?"

"Nope!" Shima replied.

Reiji sighed. "What have I gotten myself into?"

…

…

It was time for Cram school, and while the Kyoto trio exited the room, Reiji had to head to Mephisto's office. A disguised Belial had come to fetch him, and the two left for the demon's office. When Reiji had entered, there was already someone there ―the man was tall, clothed in his standard black Exorcist garb and had neatly combed brown hair.

"Hello, pleased to meet you." Reiji started, before the Exorcist turned around.

Mephisto was grinning from ear to ear, and then he said, "Ah, here's your student."

At that moment, the Exorcist turned around and Reiji's eyes nearly popped out of his sockets. The teacher for one of his Cram School classes was none other than that demon's twin brother, Okumura Yukio.

"Yu—Yukio?" Reiji stuttered out, stunned beyond belief. "Is…is that you?" He couldn't believe it. Yukio looked so mature, so _grown _that Reiji thought he was looking at a young _man. _

Yukio, totally unperturbed, replied, "Yes that would be me. Do I know you from somewhere?"

Reiji shook his head. "Not really."

"Well you can catch up later on, I believe you both have a class to attend to."

"Right." Yukio nodded. He then turned towards Reiji and said, "Let's go."

The white-haired teen was still stupefied, as he couldn't believe his eyes. First, the only person who could help him with all this demonic shit turned out to be Rin's father, and now one of his teachers was Rin's younger twin brother. What's next? Rin himself being some overseer of their curriculum or someshit?

He chuckled out loud at that. There was no way it was possible. Rin wasn't so smart. More than likely, Yukio would've been the overseer and not Rin.

"Reiji-kun, are you alright?" Yukio asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, it's just that I can't believe that you're a teacher here. I mean, everyone knew you were smart but shit…"

"Well, I am an Exorcist and have been for two years now, so I guess…"

Once again, Reiji's eyes popped out of their sockets. _He's been an Exorcist for two years!? Then why would Rin behave as though…?_

"So…did Okumura—" Reiji cut himself off; since both Yukio and Rin had the same last name, it didn't seem right to call them the same name. "Did Rin know?"

Yukio paused for a while. "No, he didn't."

"So, he still doesn't know?"

Yukio visibly twitched. "Are you a friend of Nii-san's?" He found this boy a little too inquisitive, which was starting to annoy him.

Reiji fidgeted. He knew that he couldn't call himself Rin's "friend", but then again, they weren't total enemies either. "Sort of. He gave me a punch to the face the first time we met."

"Uh huh…" Yukio seemed disinterested here.

Soon, the teens reached a giant door, with the number 1106. The two boys entered and immediately the eyes of class were on them.

"Hello everyone." Yukio greeted, Shiro was already there, writing something on the board.

"Yukio you're here, with Reiji-kun too!" the older Exorcist chirped.

However, Rin was shocked beyond words. There, following behind his brother was none other than Shiratori Reiji, the pigeon killer, or worse, the guy who had made him miss his interview. Rin would never forget that day, even the instance when Reiji seemed to be turning into a monster, with horns and a tail. At first, Rin had thought that he was cosplaying or someshit, but when he learned about the existence of demons…

Rin thought the boy was one.

"How…how…why…?!" Rin jumped to his feet and pointed an accusatory finger at the white-haired teen. "Yukio! Get away from him!" he nearly screamed. He gripped his Kurikara, tempted to pull it out, but he remembered, no blue flames in front of the class.

"Rin! Calm down!" Shiro barked, trying to diffuse the situation quickly before it escalated. He mentally face-palmed himself for not informing his son of this arrangement. The Exorcist had made a vow to never keep anything from either of his sons, as long as he was in the capacity to tell them.

"Okumura!?" Reiji shouted in alarm. True Cross Academy was one place he never expected to Rin, let alone the Exorcist Cram School. "How'd you here?"

"You shit, I should be asking you that!" The hand holding the Kurikara trembled, itching to draw it and slay the monster before him. But, the only problem was, Rin couldn't see the horns nor the tail and the black bugs flying around him anymore.

Seeing the distress, Shiro dragged the two boys out of the classroom and into the hallway; he left Yukio to teach since the two had planned their lessons together anyway.

"Dad! How could you let this monster in here!?" Rin hissed, seething with rage.

"Okumura, hold your horses." Reiji said in a calm manner, despite Rin's frightened look. Rin wanted to clapback, but a hand covered his mouth. "First of all, I'm not a monster." Reiji said, Rin squirmed and tried to wriggle out of Shiro's grasp. "Secondly, I'm sorry." The white-haired teen made a bow at the waist, signifying his sincerity.

Rin looked at Shiro, confused.

With a sigh, the Priest said, "Reiji-kun has been able to see demons recently, a while after you." He continued, "And he has been coming to me for help because he believed that he was going insane."

"So, you helped into the school?!" Rin shrieked. Reiji was dressed in True Cross' uniform.

"Yeah, and lighten up, he's your classmate and tutormate," Shiro grinned, "if that's even a thing."

"Tutormate…? Do you mean, both you and Yukio will be tutoring him _and me?"_

Shiro grinned. "You catch on quick."

Meanwhile, inside the classroom, Suguro was close to losing it. Shima and Konekomaru had to be restraining him, calming him down.

"This is the second time that that brat disrupted the class! What is he? Some kind of attention whore?!"

"Pfft!" Shima covered his mouth trying not to laugh out.

"I do find it rather annoying that every time a new student comes in, he screams and shouts like that." Konekomaru sighed. "But, I think he's just strange."

"Tsch, whether so or not, he's needs to disappear." Suguro snapped.

The other two didn't reply.

…

…

After Cram School, Reiji followed behind Yukio, Rin and Shiro back to their dorm, since both he and Rin had their tutoring sessions. At this point, Reiji felt as though karma really hated him. The only person who could help him in times of need was Shiro, his Cram School teacher turned out to be Rin's twin brother Yukio and now his classmate and "tutormate" is the demon Okumura himself.

What awful turn of events.

"So, Reiji-kun," Yukio started to break the ice. There was an awkward silence that befell them, and frankly, the bespectacled teen couldn't bear it. "When did you start seeing demons?"

"Uh, about three weeks or a month ago…I believe…" He replied, avoiding Yukio's gaze.

"Oh? You're pretty fresh then."

The quartet then made their way upstairs where the twins' bedroom was but continued further down the hall. Finally reaching a musty brown door, Shiro pushed it open and they entered.

"This is where Rin has his sessions." Shiro grinned. "Which will now become yours as well."

"Right."

Throughout this, Rin was fairly silent. He never knew what to say, this was something he'd never expected. Sure, he and Reiji were at odds in the past, but he promised himself to start afresh. He wanted to leave his disastrous ways behind, but it seemed like his past will forever haunt him.

"Okumura."

Rin was jolted out of his thoughts when he heard Reiji. He turned to face the boy who wore an expression that he's never seen before. Hell, he didn't even know that the monster could make such a face.

"Yes?"

Reiji stretched out his hand. "I know we've been at it in the past, but why not call a truce or someshit? We're now entangled in something bigger than the both of us, and I personally, want a fresh start. When I said I was sorry, I meant it. I'm trying my best to change for the better, so…"

Rin looked at the hand stretched out to him.

He held it.

"Well, I'm in no position to deny you, anyway. I mean, I was a terror myself." He nervously chuckled.

"Alright, enough of this bromance, time to get to work!" Shiro barked, standing by the chalkboard with a chalk in hand.

"Bromance?!" The two boys shrieked. Of course, only Yukio knew that Shiro was just messing with them.

Shiro grinned. "Now, we'll continue with the basics ―demon classification."

* * *

_**Thank you for reading! Don't forget to leave a review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thank you for all your faves, follows, and reviews!**_

_**Enjoy~!**_

* * *

Chapter 7

...

...

Rin woke up to an empty dormitory.

There was a note on his bedside table, which stated that both Yukio and Shiro had left on a mission. He silently cursed, wishing that he had been awake to tag along. Quickly, he headed to freshen up, and since it was a weekend, they'd still have Cram School, anyway.

He headed down to the kitchen and made himself breakfast and left some in case Shiro and Yukio came back like starving beasts. During him eating, he heard a knock on his door. Grumbling, he marched towards to it, and swung it open, furious.

"I'm having my…" the words died on his lips when he saw who was out there. Shiratori Reiji. "…breakfast?"

"Yo." He greeted. "I was told to come here and study with you until Cram School starts."

"_What!?"_

Reiji was trying not to lose his cool. He whipped out his cellphone and showed the raven-haired teen the message. Rin gasped. It was legit.

"Come in." He opened the door wider and Reiji passed by easily. He walked past the table where Rin was sitting and saw the meal.

"You made that?"

"Of course. No one in the monastery could cook so I had to do it."

"Wow! I wouldn't have guessed! You're actually good for something other than smashing other people's faces in!"

Rin bit the inside of his cheek. _I'm a changed man. I'm a changed man._ "You want?"

"Of course I do! Look at this masterpiece!"

After Rin finished plated the meal, he set it down in front of Reiji and after which the white-haired teen cheered, "Itadakimasu!"

Taking just the first bite, Reiji felt like he was having a seizure. The food was damn good, he nearly called Rin, "Mom".

"This is delicious! How can a demon like you cook so well!?"

Rin stiffened. After finding out that he was the son of the devil, Rin subconsciously thought that the boy meant it in the literal sense of the word. And while he's known Reiji before, and was somehow used to being called "demon", things were a lot different now.

Reiji didn't miss a beat. Now that they both knew that demons really do exist, addressing someone as such, was more than just an insult. "Sorry, I shouldn't have called you that. Out of habit."

"Nah, it's fine." Rin looked downcast. "Besides, we've got to get studying before Dad and Yukio comes back. They'll skin us alive if we don't get through at least one topic!"

"You're so right about that."

…

…

"How can you not remember this? It's a fucking Coal Tar, the weakest of the demons! They're from Astaroth who's the King of Decay!" Reiji exclaimed, dragging a hand over his face.

"I can't study like you people! I have to be moving!"

Reiji sighed. He then got a wild idea and prayed it worked. "Hey, you remember that day?"

"Which day?"

"The day I attacked you."

"Of course, I remember it."

"Good. I'm Astaroth and ―"

Rin scampered away from the teen hurriedly undid the Kurikara from its case. "I knew it! You were a demon!"

"Hold on! I'm not a demon! Let me explain, you dumbass!"

"You have five seconds, or I'll incinerate you!"

"I was possessed by Astaroth…I was just trying to make you memorize the things since you can't do it normally."

"Oh."

"Right." Reiji sighed. "Picture it this way, the me you saw that day was Astaroth." The white-haired teen was going out on a limb here since he didn't even know what a possessed person would look like.

"So, you with the horns and tail and the black bugs flying around you is Astaroth?"

"Yes." _I had horns and a tail?_

"And the black bugs are Coal Tar."

"Yes."

"Astaroth is the Eight King, the ruler of decay and is the weakest of them all. But he has the most minions."

"Yes."

Rin brightened.

"See? You _do _have the ability to learn!"

"I told you, I can't sit and read to learn!"

"Come on, let's try another one!"

And like that, the two boys tried their best at studying, even though Reiji and Rin had to get physical for the latter to remember. It had even gotten to the point where Reiji had to incorporate cooking techniques and foods to represent certain demons.

At first, both boys believed it was a ludicrous thought, but after giving it a shot, they saw the fruit it bore.

So, when Yukio and Shiro arrived, how shocked they were when they stumbled upon the boys in the kitchen, screaming about demons and Exorcists.

"See?! Fire demons are weak to water demons, duh! Common sense should tell you that!"

"No way, what if the Fire demon is stronger than the water demon! Imagine, a raging Phoenix fighting off a baby Nymph! Who's gonna win?!"

"Well, shit…of course the Phoenix is. I may be dumb but I'm not that stupid!"

"What's going on here?" Yukio asked as he and Shiro entered the kitchen. What they saw wasn't what they expected. There were utensils scattered about, with green vegetables bundled in a corner, and some black, overly burnt food to another, the sink was filled with water and so forth.

"We were just trying to visualize Gehenna and its hierarchy, and which elemental demon is weak to another, etc." Reiji replied quickly, wanting to save his hide. "And since this dumbass here can't learn normally, we got to get creative."

Shiro whistled. He inwardly applauded them for their creativity, but silently hoped that the vegetables and things could still be used for another day.

"Well, since that's the case, you'll be having a pop quiz!" The older Exorcist grinned evilly.

"Dad!", "Fujimoto-san!" Both Rin and Reiji cried simultaneously.

Yukio shook his head at their despair. He was starting to like weekends.

…

…

"What class do we have next?" Reiji asked as they trickled out Anti-Demon pharmacology class.

"It's the one with the Summoning seals." Rin yawned.

"Oh right. Have you guys actually put that in practice yet? Or everything is still theory?"

"Still theory." Rin replied. "Although school just started. But I remember the teacher saying that a New-Neuh-shit." He stopped before he bit his tongue. "Some other teacher is supposed to help us with the practical aspect, but he's not back from whatever he's doing."

"Oh."

Before they knew it, they arrived at the class ―Magic Circle: Art of Sealing. It was a rather boring class, but somehow, there was something about it that made Rin feel uncomfortable. In this class, they were learning about how to summon demons to aid them in battle. And the stronger the will of the Exorcist, the less likely the summon will turn on them.

But as the son of Satan, isn't this dangerous?

If he were to try and summon something, what would happen? Would he even manage to summon a demon King? Rin shook his head to rid the thoughts.

"Rin, wake up." Reiji whispered to him and nudged him in his sides.

"Huh?" Rin jolted awake, garnering the attention of the teacher. Reiji face-palmed.

"Okumura-kun, what is the one way to get rid of a summoning that has gone berserk?" The pudgy woman asked.

"Rip the paper. Rip the paper. Rip the paper." Reiji whispered to him in an inconspicuous manner.

"Uh, uh, rip the paper." Rin answered.

The teacher hmphed.

"Tsch, that's because his friend there told him the answer." Bon sneered. Rin was really getting to him.

Reiji spun around so fast and shot the boy a glare. He was his roommate but for crying out loud, what did he have against Rin? He's been spending time with the boy (albeit against his will) and he's noticed that Rin was really trying to change. Add to that, Suguro didn't know that Rin was studying for most of the day.

"Shut the hell up." Reiji snapped before turning back around.

"Alright, turn to page 32 in your textbook." The teacher ordered. "There you will see an example of a summoning circle. That is what you'll use to summon your familiars come next week, so familiarize yourselves with it. Neuhaus-sensei doesn't tolerate ignorance." She specifically looked at Rin when she said this. "Before you leave, each of you should take one of these papers off my desk. Class dismissed."

"Finally, we're free!" Reiji stretched.

"Please, for only a few minutes. Remember, we have _our _tutoring to go to." Rin cursed.

"Right. But at least we don't have _some people _there." Reiji said, stealing a glance at Suguro.

Using his key, Rin opened the door to his and Yukio's dormitory, where he immediately headed to the kitchen. Reiji sat around the table closest to the counter, looking at the summoning circle in the textbook and on the piece of paper that was handed out.

"So next week we're gonna see if we can summon a demon or not, huh?" He thought out loud.

"Yeah."

"Are you scared?"

Rin paused. "A little."

Reiji looked up, "Why? If anything goes wrong, we rip the paper. So why should you be worried?"

Rin clamped up. As much as Reiji was his tutormate, the boy still didn't know about Rin's status. He didn't know how he'll be able to keep it from him, but he's dreading the day when the secret's out. For a long time, Rin has always wanted a friend. And surprisingly, Reiji was _becoming that friend_.

"Hear what, how about we try to summon one here?" Reiji suggested.

Rin nearly choked on his spit. "Are you crazy!? Summon a demon? Without supervision!?"

"What could go wrong? You write on the piece of paper, and if anything, I rip it for you. Remember, it's going to attack you first before me."

Rin fell silent. He wanted to try summoning a familiar, but as the son of the devil, he didn't want to. Frankly, he was scared that he'll summon a legion.

"Fine." Rin relented. He took the paper the teacher gave them and stared at it. She did say that innate Tamers will have the summoning command come straight to them, while others won't.

"So…?" Reiji looked at Rin. "I got nothing." He sighed. He seemed a bit disappointed that he couldn't call forth a familiar. He then looked to Rin when he heard the other teen's voice ―

"_From the depths of the Inferno with raging fury,  
Arise my champion, and heed my call.  
Give me your strength, I take what's mine.  
Burn the world asunder, and incinerate them all.  
I call you into Assiah, Ardoris,  
Owner of the Blazing Flame."  
_

The words rolled off Rin's tongue like a routine, and from the ground, a massive pillar of Fire shot up, Reiji's jaws dropping through the floor in shock. From the pillar then emerged a demon, one that looked humanoid in its appearance.

The man was taller than both of the boys and clothed in a short, red sleeveless v-neck tunic, with black pants tucked into shin high Forest boots with gold lacing at the front. But on his hip in a belt like accessory, were two katana.

"You called me, Young Prince?" The demon ―Ardoris said as he bowed before the frightened Rin, his fiery red hair falling graciously on his shoulders.

Reiji looked shaken. "Young…Prince?" His dark eyes fell on his Rin's frame, where he spotted the black appendage shaking behind the teen.

_Is…is that a tail? _Reiji gasped.

…

…

In Iblis' domain, the Northern Territory was abuzz with news from the King of Decay.

A couple weeks ago, Astaroth had managed to locate the Young Prince in Assiah, who Satan had long believed to be dead. But now that there was confirmation that he was alive, the Gehennan god can look to rule _both _worlds soon enough.

And it is for that that the Northern Territory was gearing up, since Iblis had ordered them to be prepared for war. If anything goes awry with his plans, they'd have to fight the Exorcists for the Young Prince _before_ they corrupt his mind.

The ruler of the Northern Territory of Fire, Ardoris, was an exceptional demon of the highest calibre (below demon King of course). His manipulation of the flames was superb plus his swordsmanship skills earned him the title of _"Sword god" _when the Eight territories had been at war, a few millennia back.

"So, we're gonna fight the Exorcists just for the Prince? Where do they have him? In a prison or something?" Ardoris had asked one of his servants.

"Astaroth said he's not sure. But when he met the Prince, he was walking about freely in Assiah. The Exorcist that came to him seemed to be his guardian, so chances are that they'll try to turn him against us."

"Well, shit. This means ―" Ardoris broke off when he heard Rin's voice.

"_From the depths of the Inferno with raging fury,  
Arise my champion, and heed my call.  
Give me your strength, I take what's mine.  
Burn the world asunder, and incinerate them all.  
I call you into Assiah, Ardoris,  
Owner of the Blazing Flame."_

Immediately, the demon rose to his feet as though in a trance. The servant saw this but did nothing since demons got summoned all the time by the Kings and sometime even Satan himself.

"I have to go." Ardoris said without even looking at the servant.

"I await your return."

Breaking through the barrier of Assiah and Gehenna, Ardoris arrived at Rin within record time. He bowed before the Young Prince, who had the most scared look on his face.

"You called me, Young Prince?" He asked as he bowed.

At first, there was silence. Ardoris had no idea what to do, since he hadn't gotten any directive from his summoner.

"Young…Prince?" A voice asked. This didn't belong to his master, so Ardoris quickly formed a ball of Fire within his palm.

Ardoris saw the white-haired teen looked across to his Master, shocked. "What are you staring at, worm?" The demon hissed at Reiji, snapping Rin back to reality. Seeing the Fire dangerously close to his tutormate, Rin took action.

"Ardoris! Stop!" The raven-haired teen was slightly surprised, but then again, this was his summon, of course he'd know his name.

"Why? Young Prince?" Ardoris asked, his voice sounded so innocent.

"Because, he's a friend."

Ardoris inwardly scoffed. "A friend, huh?"

Once again, silence befell the three. Reiji and Rin looked across to each other, before dashing further away from the demon and whispered in hushed tones.

"Dude! You summoned a freakin' high levelled demon!" Reiji whispered excitedly. "I was so scared I couldn't even move!"

"This is all your fault! I didn't want to attempt summoning because I knew it would turn out like this!" Rin countered angrily. "People like me shouldn't summon!"

Reiji rose an eyebrow. Then he remembered. "What did the demon mean when he addressed you as 'Young Prince'? It's common knowledge that Satan is the King of Gehenna. Why would…?" Reiji gasped in horrid realization. "You're not his son, are you?"

"How'd you come to that conclusion so fast?!"

"Your familiar called you "Prince". You have a tail behind you, and the last thing I can remember from _that day _was you bursting into blue flames. Those flames aren't wielded by anybody."

"I…" Rin couldn't counter. To think that his secret would be discovered so quickly, so easily by the one person he didn't want to.

But Reiji was no idiot.

While he never spoke about it, he'd always remember that incident just before Astaroth fully took him over. Right before he almost blinded Rin with the hot iron, his body was covered with blue flames, and after that, everything went black for him.

And now that he's in Exorcist school, he's read up about many demons, and found that Satan, the King of them all, had his trademark. _The blue flames_. Rin had blue flames. It was either one of two things ―Rin was Satan himself, disguising himself to learn his enemy's weaknesses and shit, or two; Rin was his son.

"So…?" Reiji folded his arms. "I'm right, aren't I?"

Rin looked away and nodded. No use hiding it anymore. "Yeah, he's my biological father."

"Well…" Reiji started, but trailed off to gather his thoughts. It would now explain Rin's strength, speed and all other attributes. Reiji had always been a bad egg, so he's been punched quite a few times. But there was no one else who would destroy his jaw like Rin. And the raven-haired teen wasn't even muscular. There were many times when Rin was getting chased by gangs, and no one could catch him.

"Damn, the demon blood is strong in you man." Reiji said with a pat on the shoulder. Ardoris, who was still there, approached them and swatted Reiji's hand away.

"Do not rest your hand so lightly on the Prince's shoulder. I'll roast you next time."

Reiji drew back. "Well, this is Assiah, and we do things differently than Gehenna."

"Guys, guys, get along, will you?" Rin said nervously.

"Yeah, yeah, I ―" Reiji broke off when his cellphone rang. Looking at the screen, he realized that it was his alarm, which indicated the time when he should start head back to his dorm. After all, he had three other boys in his room. If he stayed out, they'd probably cause a panic. "I gotta go. See you tomorrow, Rin."

"Sure."

Ardoris grinned. _Good riddance, fucking pest._

As soon as Reiji left, Ardoris turned to Rin and spoke, in a friendly manner, "I never knew that in Assiah people could touch Royals like that."

Rin sighed. "They can't. It's just that I'm not a Royal here."

"Hmm?" Ardoris feigned ignorance. "You mean to tell me that these filthy mortals don't know of your heritage?"

"Not everyone. And the ones who do know hate me. _And _if anyone else finds out, they'll try to kill me."

"Then why are you _here?" _Ardoris liked where this was going. If he kept controlling the conversation, he could trick Rin into coming back to Gehenna.

"To become the best Exorcist there is! My Dad is the strongest Exorcist, so I'll become even stronger than him!"

Ardoris tilted his head. "Your Father? His Majesty will never lower himself to such a state! Which "father" is this?"

"The one who raised me! Satan isn't my father! I'll never recognize him as such! And one day, I'll definitely defeat him!"

Ardoris smirked. "Oh? So, can't you do it now?"

Rin turned red and turned away. "I can't even study about demons that well, let alone the control over my flames is next to zero. As I am now, I'll just be killed."

Hearing this, a wild idea popped into Ardoris' head. And if things go as planned, then Gehenna needn't to worry. "Young Prince," he started. "Allow me to teach you, and you'll become the best Exorcist, capable of overthrowing your own father."

"Wha…?"

"I'll teach you how to control your flames since I am a Kin of Iblis; I'll teach you about demons, and I can teach you how to wield a sword, or even two like me. I'll teach you all there is to know."

Rin's eyes brightened. Ardoris was _his _summon, so chances of him betraying Rin was practically zero. Ardoris wouldn't try to hurt him or anything of the sort.

"How do I know that this isn't just a scheme to hand me over to Satan?"

Ardoris was glad he asked. "His Majesty is a powerful leader, yes, but damn, that fucker is on the kill list of everyone. When you defeat him, then the throne will be up for grabs, because it seems like you aren't interested."

"Of course not! Why would I want to rule Gehenna of all places?!"

"Exactly. So of course, I'll teach you for you to do the one job that I _can't. _It's a win-win for everyone."

"Alright! Then it's a deal, Ardoris!"

"Don't worry my Prince, I'll make you exceptional."

Rin grinned. He couldn't wait until his training starts, and then surprise Shiro and Yukio.

While on the other hand, Ardoris couldn't wait to turn the boy into a monster.

…

…

When Ardoris returned to Gehenna, he was all smiles. He immediately contacted Iblis, who helped him to see Satan almost immediately. An ordinary demon like Ardoris would have to go through the regulations and all other stuff to see the King, but through Iblis, the two could walk into the palace.

"Your Majesty! Iblis and his servant Ardoris would like to see you!" A guard said as he bowed.

"Hmm? What could they want?" Satan mumbled to himself. "Send them in." He grumbled. The guard opened the door and the two entered. They both bowed out of reverence, before Satan told them to stand. "What the hell do you want?"

"Your Majesty, I bear good news." Ardoris said. "I have interacted with the Young Prince."

Satan immediately stood up. "What?!" He roared.

"Yes, Your Majesty. I was summoned into Assiah by him earlier, but the unfortunate thing was that he wanted to be Exorcist, and to defeat you."

Satan laughed, his despicable laughter booming throughout the throne room. "He wants to defeat _me?_ How cute! So, when is he coming?"

"He can't even control his flames, Your Majesty. Even Astaroth could destroy him instantly."

"So, did you take him? I suspect that since he's weak, he'll be easier to snatch."

Ardoris paused, breaking out in cold sweat. He knew that his answer would only enrage the King. "No…I left him."

"What?!" Satan roared. The entire room exploded into the blue flames, even his hair changed into blue fire, his eyes burning bright with a blue hue. Iblis seemed unperturbed by it.

"It's because I have a plan."

"Let me hear it, or you'll be fucking incinerated."

"Well, since he's just summoned me, I planned on teaching him. That way, I can build up his trust, and eventually, I can trick him into coming into Gehenna without him resisting." Ardoris explained. "Imagine, I try to forcibly drag him here, and he rips the summoning paper, or he calls the Exorcists. We'll never be able to get close to him again because he won't attempt summoning again."

The King hummed. He saw the point of Ardoris' argument and decided to take a gamble. "Fine. I'll leave him to you. But if you take too long…"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

Iblis only stood there with surprise. His right-hand was summoned into Assiah by their little brother. This meant, Ardoris would be able to swindle information out of Rin about the Exorcists and their state of things if they played their cards right.

"Father, I have something to say as well." Iblis grinned like the devil he was.

…

…

When the following week started, Reiji and Rin were once more in high gear. With them having to play catch-up, neither Shiro nor Yukio eased up. But it was even worse for Rin given his learning style. Reiji could learn normally, but he was the one who would always help Rin by creating some whacky stuff.

And funny enough, neither of the boys had ever dreamed about seeing a day like this ―they were both hanging around each other so often in a non-hostile manner. Rin would've never dreamed that Reiji would be so instrumental in helping him to understand the Exorcism curriculum, nor did Reiji even think of tasting Rin's cooking.

There were times when Rin would summon Ardoris, but that was only when Shiro and Yukio were out. The funny thing was, Ardoris and Reiji couldn't get along too well, being that demon had a hidden agenda that he didn't want Reiji to interfere with.

So, whenever the teen left, Ardoris got to work.

First off, he'd teach Rin about Gehenna ―structure, politics, demon classification…almost everything one could think of. And of course, he told Rin not to divulge this information because it would seem strange that _he _knew all this.

Second, since Rin had explained to Ardoris of his learning style, the demon was able to use his flame to depict whatever he was teaching. It made for a photographic type of learning, and there were times when the demon allowed the two of them to roleplay as Demon Kings and so forth.

But the main issue that Ardoris found a problem with, was the boy's flames. A simple exercise of lighting a few candles turned out to be disastrous, but as a Flame demon, Ardoris could quickly spot the problem.

"Your Highness," He started, walking towards a frustrated Rin.

"What!?" The young teen snapped.

Ardoris sighed. "I know the answer to your frustration."

"Then what is it? Why can't I light a few candles?!"

"It's because you're afraid." Rin gasped and looked wide-eyed at his familiar. "You know you're the son of Satan, and because of that, your fear is stifling your growth. Embrace your flames, embrace who you are and trust me, you'll be a different person."

"I can't!" Rin shouted. "I can't! I'll be a monster!"

Ardoris gasped, pretending to be offended. "Well!" He said as he placed a hand on his chest. "What I'm telling you is this, imagine you're in a dark room but you see that there is a door in a far corner. You don't know what lies beyond it. It could be freedom, it could be another dark room, it could be so many things.

"So, are you going to stay in the dark room because of your fear of what lies beyond the closed door? Or, are you going to make a step, and see what the door has in store for you?"

"I…"

"You're the son of Satan, and you wield the Blue Flames. Those two things will _never change. _Instead of fearing who you are, how about embracing it? See the positive part about it.

"Your Flames are highly destructive, nothing can burn hotter, brighter than them. Legions of demons can be wiped out with just a flick of the finger. You have demon blood, that makes you stronger, faster than any of the other Exorcists. What's there to fear?"

Rin slumped. What Ardoris said made sense. "Give me some time to think about it."

"As your wish, Your Highness."

…

…

However, Cram School was a whole different ball game.

Since Reiji was seated directly behind Rin, he could always tell that the boy was nodding off. He often tried to keep him awake by either poking him with a ruler or something hard, but there were times when Rin was completely gone.

And this happened for almost every session of Cram School.

When it was time for Demon Studies (the other course that Shiro taught) arrived, Rin had to force himself awake, and to _stay _awake.

"Alright class, let's do things a little differently today." Shiro said as he sauntered into the room with a smile.

"How different, sensei?" Kamiki Izumo asked. Rin's sleepy eyes looked across to her, and while he wasn't friends with her, he kept forgetting that she was there. She hardly ever spoke to anyone else, except the brown-haired girl beside her.

"It's called, Knowledge Relay." The Priest grinned. "I know I know, the name sucks, but neither of my boys could've thought up something better."

At this, Rin felt offended. He looked at his father with a "wait until we get home" face.

"You have children?!" Shima shrieked out. "How old are they?!"

"They're your age."

"Twins?!"

"Yes."

"What do they look like?" Bon asked. He was genuinely curious. The strongest Exorcist's sons must be amazing. "Are they exorcists too?"

"One is already an Exorcist and the other is training to become one."

"Woah." The class ―sans Shiemi, Reiji and Rin awed out.

"So, when will we meet them? And if one is training to be an Exorcist, is he here in True Cross?" Bon asked again. Konekomaru beside him beaming with curiosity.

Shiro nearly grinned. "Yes. And I'm pretty sure you've already met."

"Seriously!?"

"Anyway, back to the activity. You'll be split into teams, and I'll ask questions on the different types of demons. These questions can range from simple classification, to definitions, to hierarchal structure etc. And like a relay, you'll hand over to your teammate after your set of questions are finished.

"You'll only be able to advance one step at a time with each correct answer, get any wrong and you'll be doing the reverse."

"Sure, sounds like fun." Shiemi chirped.

"Let's do this, Rin." Reiji grinned, rolling up his sleeves.

"Damn right." The raven-haired teen smirked.

"So, since there are ten of you, you'll be split into two groups of five. And _I'll _let you choose by lottery."

"Shit." Reiji hissed. "I wouldn't want to be grouped with that rooster. Sure, he's smart but damn…"

"Me and you both bro." Rin agreed.

As soon as Shiro made the raffle, he called up Shima and Paku. They were both told to choose four other names, by turning their faces away and dipping into the bag. They did this alternatively, giving both of them a fair chance of choosing someone they wanted.

In the end, the groups were ―Paku, Yamada, Bon, Takara, and Konekomaru. The other group had Shima, Shiemi, Rin, Kamiki and Reiji. Of course, Rin and Reiji cheered in jubilation.

"Alright! Let's get cracking!"

Pushing away the chairs the back of the room, the teams stood in order. Rin and Konekomaru were at the very back, indicating that they were the first ones who would then hand over to Shiemi and Paku respectively, then to Kamiki and Yamada, Shima and Takara, and lastly, Reiji and Bon.

"What an awesome line-up!" Shiro chirped. Of course, he was just setting them off even further.

At the front where Reiji and Bon were, the tension was high, and everyone could feel it. The whole class that they disliked each other, Bon moreso than Reiji.

"So, I'll begin." Shiro grinned. "List four characteristics that the demon Kings have in common."

Rin gaped. He realized that this was not going to be as easy as it sounded.

…

…

Finally, it was time for Anti-Demon Pharmacology. His brain had been fried in Demon Studies class with that Knowledge Relay shit. While he did manage to make it to Shiemi, Konekomaru had been smarter, so he had made it to Paku before. Still, their team managed to tie with the other, Reiji and Bon proving to be real hot-headed monsters.

"Now then, I'll hand back the results of your recent tests." Yukio began with his usual smile. "Shima-kun." Yukio called up the boy with the coloured pink hair.

Rin sensed a dark aura coming from the side of the room and looked to see Shiro, staring back at him. The raven-haired teen had a feeling what the cause was.

"Shit." He sighed.

"What's wrong, Rin?" Shiemi asked.

"I think I failed." Rin whimpered. "Dad's gonna kill me."

"Don't worry! If anything, you can ask me for help next time! I'm sure I've done okay on this one! It's my specialty after all!"

"Moriyama-san."

"Y-yes!" Shiemi stuttered as she got to her feet. She made her way to the front of the class to receive her papers.

"It's all very well coming up with your own name for the different plants, but when it comes to tests, I would ask that you use their proper names." Yukio smiled. He knew she had it in her, after all, she was the daughter of the owner of the Exorcist supply shop. He knew circumstances, but also, he knew her capabilities. "If it weren't for that, you might've gotten full marks."

When Shiemi came back, Rin laughed. "Bwahaha! On your specialty?! This is what you got?!" He didn't mean any ill will.

"Okumura-kun." Yukio's voice seemed to have descended two octaves lower. When he reached to his brother and got back his test, Yukio hissed out, "Sickening."

"…sorry." Rin sheepishly said. He had gotten a measly 54%, which Yukio deemed unsatisfactory, since both he and Shiro were tutoring him _every day. _

"Shiratori-kun."

Like his classmates before him, Reiji walked up to Yukio and took his paper.

"Well done, next time aim a little bit higher."

"Sure thing, Sensei." Reiji joked.

"Suguro-kun."

"Yes!" The boy with the rooster hairstyle promptly rose from his seat and walked past Rin. He purposely looked at the boy's grade before quipping, "I couldn't get a score that bad if I tried. Try studyin' instead of tryin' ta act all cool for the girls. You make me sick!"

"Huh?!" Rin didn't know where that came from. He was tempted to answer but he held his tongue.

"What's his problem?" Reiji asked.

"I have no clue, either."

Bon came back and flaunted a 98% percent in Rin's face. Shocked, the boy could only gape. Reiji rolled his eyes at Bon, thinking that he was just a typical show-off. But then again, a part of him was surprised that the boy who seemed even more punkish that he was, could've gotten such a grade.

"No way! A guy with an attitude like yours, getting ninety-eight percent?! That kind of thing doesn't happen!"

"The hell was that?" Rin's words seemed to have ticked Bon off. More like, it was the fuel to the burning fire that raged within the Kyoto teen. Seeing Rin waste time every day in the classes irked him, so hearing such words set him off. "Listen, okay?! You wanna know why I come to these classes? To do some serious studyin' an' earn the right to call myself an Exorcist!"

Reiji drew back at the sudden outburst but said nothing.

"It ain't just me; everyone here is here because they're serious about becomin' exorcists, yeah?! An' half-assed punks like you should get the hell out of our sight!"

"Oi!" Shiro spoke up. The boys immediately fell silent. "You're still in class. And Suguro-kun, watch your words."

"But Fujimoto-sensei, he's only idling the time! I ain't once seen him payin' proper attention in a single lesson! He sleeps through every damn class!"

"I'm just more of a practical person! I'm no good at learning stuff if I can't move about!" Rin wasn't going to back down.

"Both of you, I said _be quiet." _Shiro spoke once more. This time, Rin and Bon returned to their seats, resorting to grumbles. Shiro never liked teaching, and frankly, he's never encountered this sort of thing in all his years of teaching the Cram School class. Sure, there were disagreements but this one was one a totally different level.

"Give me a break." The Exorcist sighed and rubbed his face.

…

…

After class, Rin wandered until he came to a fountain, needing to cool his head off before the next class. Shiemi tagged along, so too did Yukio.

"What's up with that guy? Is he smart?" Rin hissed.

"He's a prodigy, attending the Academy on the same scholarship just like me." Yukio replied. "But I hope you keep away from him and keep calm. I have to leave you now, Shiemi-san, see you later."

With Yukio gone, Rin felt awkward to be alone with Shiemi. He never knew what to say to the girl, but he never liked the silence either.

"Okumura!" Reiji called out, jogging up to them in his P.E gear. "Aren't you gonna go change? We have that athletics class next you know?"

"I know, I know."

"What's with that face? Did you ―" he broke off when he saw Shiemi behind Rin. Immediately, his face twisted into mischief. "Hoh? Is that what I think it is?"

Rin, catching onto Reiji's insinuations, quickly shrieked, "Of course not! Yukio was here not too long ago too!"

"Hmmhmm…I'd say so too." The silver-haired teen smirked. "Anyway, don't let me hinder you, tata!" He said, and skipped away, leaving the two alone once again.

"Rin…"

"Hmm?"

"I don't really belong here at all, do I…?" Shiemi asked. The words that Bon used had been weighing on her mind ever since.

"Oh? That's right ―you're not aiming to be an Exorcist or anything…but that's no big deal, is it? Everyone's different, so…"

"Rin…" She said again, this time crawling towards him. "Do you have any friends?"

"Huh?"

"Look! Um…! Rin…would you…" Shiemi stuttered, finding it hard to form a sentence in front of the boy. Even Rin himself was shocked at how close up she was, face redding from the situation.

"Look who's havin' a fine time of it!" A sneer came from behind him.

Rin nearly exploded. "H-H-H-H-Having a fine _what?!"_

"Ha! So, who's the girlie? She your woman?" Bon asked. "Ya come to one of the few schools of exorcism in the world and you bring your girl along? Well, aren't you takin' things easy…"

"Look, it's not like that, okay?!" Rin barked back, rising to his feet. He's been the target of this guy and frankly, Rin had had enough. "You're getting it wrong! And mind your own damn business!"

"Well, what then? She your little friend? Eh?"

"She…she…she…" Rin turned his face away.

"And what of it?" Reiji's voice sounded from behind the fountain. In fact, he hadn't left Rin when he said so earlier, only lingered on the other side. "Jealous because Rin here got himself a supporting woman while you have two cronies, trailing behind your ass?"

"What?!" Bon roared, taking a step forward. Shima and Konekomaru were so stunned at the words that they were rendered speechless.

"You heard me." Reiji spoke up once more. "And I frankly don't know what your problem is. Why are you picking on Rin so much? I mean, there's the guy who wears a hoodie that does shit in the class. I don't hear you bitching to him."

"What?! That's because unlike Okumura here, Yamada doesn't _pretend _to be doing something when he's not! He's useless and disinterested and doesn't hide it!" Bon barked. "But Rin here, he's idling his time away, and sittin' in tha front of th' class pretendin' to be a smartass, to listen when he ain't doing shit!"

"What do you know about me, huh!?" Rin countered.

"I know enough!"

"Funny how you're complaining about someone who doesn't pay attention in class when all you do is _watch the person who doesn't pay attention in class." _Reiji grinned. "If you hate him so much, why watch him so intensely?"

"Pfft!" Shima fought hard to keep down his snicker.

"This ain't funny!" Bon snapped at him. "Whose side are you on anyway?!"

That said, Rin, Reiji and Bon weren't going to get along anytime soon.

Soon, the bell rang, signalling that it was time for the Practical Athletics class. Rin quickly changed into his gear and followed the teacher and the rest of the class to the training area. It was an underground place, with about five cages which housed demons chained within. The students stayed atop the platforms, out of the ring and reach of the demons.

This time, the class was to get the students accustomed to demons' movements, since the ones with lower intelligence tend to have one pattern in movement. Their teacher, Tsubaki-sensei was a weird one, but no one paid attention to that.

"Alright. I have here Leapers. They can smell your fear and read your minds, so you must be careful with them. Today's lesson won't focus on that, but it will help you to get used to a demon's one-track movement." The teacher said. "I'll have you do this pairs, where you'll both run around this ring. I'll let a Leaper loose, but need not to worry, it will be chained, and its movements restricted by this here, operated by me."

The class nodded.

"The first two will be Suguro-kun and Okumura-kun!"

Reiji smirked to himself as Rin motioned to get up. "This should be fun. I remember you were fucking fast, weren't you?"

Rin grinned. "I still am. He's no match for me."

When the two boys entered the ring, Tsubaki made them run off first, before letting out the Leaper. And true to his words, Rin was fast. So fast that Bon didn't stand a chance.

"Too slow!" Rin laughed. "You can be as smart as you like, but it's not gonna help you in the real world!"

_Shit. This bastard's real fast! _Bon thought but got a wild idea. "In the real world, I'd do whatever it takes to win!" He jumped and kicked Rin in the back, causing the boy to fall onto his face however, Bon landed right in front of the Leaper.

"Hey!" Tsubaki roared, pulling the chain back so that the demon could be restrained. "What on Earth are the two of you playing at? Are you trying to kill yourselves?!"

"What…the hell…was that…for?!" Rin asked, panting for air.

"I didn't wanna lose ta you…even if it killed me…"

"The idiots…" Kamiki Izumo sighed as she watched the scene unfolded. She wasn't one to talk much in class, except to her best friend, Paku.

"I told you already, this is not a race! This is training to help you get used to dealing with demons' movements!" Tsubaki barked. But the two boys kept fighting each other. "Oi! Are you listening to me?!"

Seeing that things weren't cooling down, Tsubaki descended from his perch and pulled back Rin while Shima and Konekomaru restrained Bon.

"Suguro-kun! Come with me for a sec."

"O-okay." Bon stuttered out and proceeded to follow the teacher to another area of the track.

"You're an excellent student. All the core subject teachers have high expectations of you. So, I think it would be prudent no to start causing trouble, yes?"

"…um…" Bon started with nervousness. "Why are you only giving me this lecture? That guy…Okumura-kun was…"

"Ah…well…it seems he's something of a special case. Entered into the academy by Sir Pheles himself. You'd do well not to associate with him too much."

_Special? _Bon narrowed his eyes at his teacher.

Meanwhile Bon was receiving the lecture, Shima and Konekomaru told Rin about the Blue Night, sixteen years ago, and the reason for Bon's over-zealous attitude towards his schoolwork. It opened Rin's eyes, and given that he's managed to forgive Reiji, then the raven-haired teen felt that he should do the same with Bon. Or at least, ignore him when he's bitching.

"Alright! Get back to work!" Tsubaki barked as he returned to the class with Bon in tow. But before he could even continue, his cellphone rang. "What is it Honey?" he asked as he answered the phone. "Right now?" was the next question. "Oh, what would you do without me, Kitten?"

The class was disturbed.

"Everyone! We're going to be taking a short break! Now listen up! The Leaper is ordinarily a relatively docile demon. But it has the nasty habit of reading people's minds and attacking!

"Until I get back, every one of you is to stay up here, well out of the range of the Leaper's chain! Got that?! If that's clear, then I'm off!"

Tsubaki dashed off, leaving the students alone.

"The fuck is that?! And he calls himself a teacher?!" Bon snapped. He was close to his breaking point today. "I thought True Cross Academy was supposed to be a sacred place of learning, full of people who took their studies seriously! And don't even get me started on the students!" He looked to Rin here.

"What was that? You sure are running your mouth off today! What makes you think that I don't take this stuff seriously, huh?!"

"The way you act in class! And ―"

"Alright, we get the idea that you hate that Rin is sleeping in class and not paying attention. Can we, _I don't know, _move hell on?!" Reiji spoke up. Frankly, this was getting to him. Sure, Rin may not be the brightest crayon in the box but still, he was trying.

"And here we have Mr. Best friend!" Bon mocked. "If you care so much, can't do something about him?! His grades are abysmal!"

"So, what of it?" Reiji deadpanned. "And he has been doing "something about it". Unlike you, Rin doesn't learn the normal way a student does. And for that, _every fucking day _he's been going to his tutoring sessions to catch-up! You, who know nothing about him, _has no right _to judge him like that!"

Rin almost tore up at Reiji's speech.

He thought he'd never see the day when this would have happened. Where he would have a friend sticking up for him like this.

"I know…why don't your friend prove to me that he's being serious about becoming an Exorcist then?!"

"Sure." Rin said.

"That guy. Move right up close to the Leaper an' if you can touch it an' make it back without getting' attacked, you win! If you're plannin' on becomin' a real Exorcist, then you shouldn't be gettin' all scared over a little thing like Leaper, right?" Bon declared. "I'll do it too, of course! An' I'll win!"

"Heh! Sounds pretty interesting!" Rin replied. "Still, I'm not gonna do it."

"What?!"

"What if I screwed up and really got myself killed? I'm not stupid. Like you, I've got ambitions. I can't go risking my life on a stupid little thing like this."

"That's right Rin." Reiji clapped. "You really have changed! In the past you'd be heading down to that thing, right?!"

Rin burst out in laughter. "Hell no! I would've knocked out Suguro here for pissing me off!"

"And you'd probably break his jaw!"

"I'd break his skull!"

Bon visibly twitched at the sight. He remembered the days in the past when people would ridicule his temple, monks left their sect, and it made him _bitter. _And whenever he stated his goal of defeating Satan, he'd be laughed to scorn.

"Well, I'm gonna do it! So, you just stand there an' watch coward!" Bon slid down towards the Leaper, where he took cautious steps towards the demon.

"What an idiot…" Reiji sighed. He then walked off towards the ladder and started his descent.

"What are you doing, Reiji?!" Rin asked.

"I'm going to haul his ass back here, even if I have to make him unconscious. If something happens to him, we'll get chewed out for it. Teachers loves to bitch about 'collective responsibility', ri―"

"I'm gonna defeat Satan!"

Reiji whipped around his head when he heard Bon's declaration, only to look back in another direction when he heard mocking laughter.

"What is he, a kid?" It was Kamiki, the purple-haired girl who didn't speak to anyone but Paku Noriko.

_Don't you dare laugh at my ambitions!_

In that instance, the Leaper read Bon's mind and dashed towards him, Reiji flying down the ladder in hopes of reaching his roommate in time. It was false hope, being that Reiji wasn't fast enough. However, someone else was.

Rin.

He jumped in between the Leaper and Bon, landing in the demon's jaws.

"Hey!" Bon screamed out.

"Rin!" Reiji pick up the pace and finally made it to Bon, where he gripped the boy by the collar and threw him aside. He was worried, but at the same time, he knew Rin was capable of stopping that demon. After all, his secret of being Satan's son was now known to Reiji.

_Get off me. _Rin instructed, but the demon didn't move. _I said, get off of me, dammit! _With a feral look from Rin, the Leaper retreated, in fear of its life.

"I can't believe this." Reiji sighed. "Next time, know what you're doing." He said to Bon. He then asked, Rin, who had turned from the Leaper and was walking towards them. "You're not hurt, are you?"

"I can't believe you're asking _me _that." Rin snorted.

Reiji laughed. "That's right. Demon-Okumura really is a beast!"

"Naturally." Rin grinned. Turning to Bon he said, "Are you a complete idiot? For someone who's always getting such high grades, I'm surprised that you'd do such a thing." Rin shook his head in disappointment. "Sure, go on and defeat Satan. No one's stopping you. It's fine to have your ambitions, but let me tell you this," Rin smirked, "I'm going to be the next Paladin!"

Reiji whistled. "Yeah, yeah, we all know that's possible."

"Are you trying to make me look less cool!?"

"Of course not. I'm just saying that it's within your reach given who your Dad is."

Reiji and Rin bickered while they walked to where the rest of the class was, leaving Bon to ponder on all that happened.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading~! Don't forget to leave a review!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thanks for all your faves, follows and reviews!**_

_**Enjoy~!**_

* * *

Chapter 8

…

…

"Shiratori-kun is out late again, huh?" Konekomaru said with a sigh, looking across at Reiji's bed. "I wonder where he goes."

Shima snorted. "It's not our business. The good thing is, he _always _comes back.

"That's true." The petite monk said with resignation.

"Maybe he's out with that bastard Okumura." Bon hissed. "After all, they seem to be _best friends_." He rolled his eyes. Plus, after what happened at the Practical Athletics class, Bon couldn't figure out Rin. He was always sleeping in class, or when he wasn't, he was struggling to understand the lessons, but yet, he was able to take down the Leaper so easily.

Honestly, it confused Bon.

"Out where? They shouldn't be able to go out anywhere!" Konekomaru's voice took him out of his own thoughts.

Bon snorted. "That bastard is a rich one, with some strong links." He said. "Tsubaki-sensei told me he got in by Sir Pheles."

Konekomaru and Shima gasped in shock. While they had to struggle to study _and _to land a scholarship, Rin was entered into the Academy by the Principal?

"How?"

"That's what I'd like to know too. Maybe his Dad is some big shot." Shima shrugged. "Paid his son's way in."

"Maybe."

Suddenly, they heard the door open and in entered Reiji.

"Finally, back." The white-haired teen muttered when he opened the door. His dark eyes then landed on the Kyoto Trio, who were staring intensely at him. However, Reiji ignored it, and headed towards his bed, lying on his back.

There was an awkward silence in the room, stifling the atmosphere. Shima felt weird, this type of silence was not to his comfort.

"So, uh, Shiratori." Bon started, Reiji rising to meet his gaze.

"Hmm?"

"How…how long have you known Okumura?"

Reiji's face took on a look of mischief. Since Rin saved his ass earlier today and got the Leaper to retreat, maybe he was starting to see the boy in a different light.

"Hmm…I'd say from middle school days…or maybe it was longer than that?" Reiji replied, tapping his chin with an index. "I don't remember."

"Oh."

"Why the sudden interest in our friendship?"

"It's just, you two seem to know each other well…"

"Ha!" Reiji laughed, deciding to humour him. "Before coming here, we were enemies though! The first time we met, he punched me in the face and dislocated my jaw! And every other time after that, we were always at odds!"

Shima flew up in shock at this. "Then how are you best friends now?!"

"Let's just say that we've decided to call a truce since we're now embroiled in something that's bigger and more dangerous than our petty squabbles. Plus, we fell into the same shit, so I guess, we're sort of getting close…"

"Fell into the same…? What do you mean?" Konekomaru asked.

"What I meant is that for our fifteen years, we never knew demons existed." The Kyoto trio gasped out in shock. "And then one day, it suddenly changed and everything comes crashing down. We had to do a whole 180 degree turn of our lives and it's been a struggle."

"Wait…you've never known about the existence of demons before?"

Reiji shook his head. "I just started to see them like a month ago. Rin was a little bit earlier."

"Oh damn." Bon said. He now understood. Rin was lagging behind not only because he wasn't paying attention, it was because he was suddenly thrown into a world he never knew anything about.

"But, for someone who didn't know a thing about demons, you've been doing well in class." Konekomaru said, scrolling through his homework.

"It's because Rin's Dad and brother tutors us every day in the evenings. And even if they aren't there, we're supposed to study by ourselves." Reiji sighed. "And damn, they're both brutal with the tests."

"Wait…did you say Rin's father and brother? They're Exorcists?" Shima asked.

Reiji realized his mistake. No one knew that Shiro and Yukio were related to Rin, not that they kept it a secret, but neither of the three felt like announcing it to the whole world. But given that Shiro had stated that he had twin sons, one of which was an Exorcist and one was currently training here at True Cross, Reiji hoped they weren't smart enough to make the connections.

"Yeah." The white-haired teen prayed that they wouldn't pick up that it was Shiro and Yukio. "Anyway, I'm going to bed. See you."

"But we have homework!"

"I already did it."

At this point, the Kyoto trio hated the fact that Reiji was had some things a little easier than they.

"Wait!" Bon said. "I have one other question."

Reiji visibly sagged. But he decided to answer him. "What is it?"

"I heard you call Okumura, "Demon-Okumura", why?"

Reiji sucked in a breath. "Well…"

"Is he a half-demon?" Bon asked again.

Konekomaru made a 'I knew it' gesture. "He has fangs, and the tips of his ears are pointed. If he has a tail, I'm sure he's hiding it under his shirt."

"And that's probably why whenever we have P.E, he never changes with us." Shima added.

Reiji was inwardly panicking. Sure, he knew that there were half-demons running around the place, but he didn't want them to know about Rin.

"…he was called that because he was so terrible back the day, you know. Always getting into fights especially with people bigger than him and pounding them into ground. And since no one could beat him, he was given the nickname "Demon"." Reiji explained. "I think you're reading into this far too much."

"But he has the traits of a half-demon!"

Reiji rolled his eyes. "So, you're telling me that every half-demon has fangs, pointy ear tips and a tail?"

"Well…"

"Exactly my point. Rin is a normal human being just the rest of us." Reiji said as he turned his back to them. "Now, this time, I'm going to bed."

…

…

"So, Rin…" Shiro started, the raven-haired teen breaking out in cold sweat. He had a feeling that he was going to be berated for his tests scores, given that he had done so poorly (in their eyes).

"Yes?" His voice sounded squeaky.

"Loosen up. While I am mad that your grades are so low, you're still doing a good job in terms of the tests that Yukio and I give you here."

"It's because you don't make me sit and write on a paper! I tell you, I'm more hands-on than theory!"

"We know that by now, Nii-san." Yukio sighed, fixing his glasses on his nose-bridge.

"Still, is there something you're not telling me?" Shiro asked again, Rin looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Mephisto told me that he sensed a very powerful demon over here the other evening. You didn't draw the Kurikara, did you?"

Rin exhaled a sigh. At least his father didn't think that he summoned one. "No, why would I? I can't control my flames, remember?"

"Maybe you wanted to show your flames to Reiji-kun."

Rin reddened in disbelief. "Huh?! Where'd that come from?! Why would I…?"

"Isn't he your _best friend?" _Yukio joined in on the teasing. "I mean, I watch how you two interact, and frankly, I ―"

"―need to keep your mouth shut! We're friends! _Friends!"_

Shiro laughed. "Did we say something different? Why are you shrieking all over the place? It isn't like we said that you, you know?" Shiro wiggled his eyebrows up and down so fast, Rin thought that they would've fallen off his face.

"That I what?"

The Exorcists exchanged glances before sighing in unison. How could they forget that this was Rin, always slow to the uptake.

"Anyway, I'll be away for a while, so you'll be seeing more of Yukio than me. So, behave yourselves!" Shiro changed the subject quick, seeing that Rin was a lost cause.

"Dad! You're leaving me alone with him?!" Rin nearly screamed. "He's _evil!" _

Yukio smirked, fixing his glasses once again. The glare from the light reflected, hiding his eyes. "Oh really, Nii-san?" the boy's voice was deeper, almost sinister.

"See?! He's going to kill me and Reiji with tests and all sorts of things!"

"It's for your own good."

Shiro laughed and shook his head. "While it would be nice to stay with you, as the Paladin, when trouble is brewing, it's up to me to try and stop it."

"Trouble?"

"Yes, we have found information that there is an organization of demons working on something big. As Exorcists, we gotta find out what it is and stop it."

"So, you'll be gone for how long, Dad?" Rin then asked, already resigning himself to his fate.

"To be honest, I'm not really sure. Mephisto tried his best to keep me here, but alas, the Order wants their Paladin to do his job." Shiro rolled his eyes and sighed.

While it was no secret within the Order that Fujimoto Shiro does not adhere to the rules and orders of the Grigori, there were still _some _orders that Shiro could not deny. Because it would mean, giving the demons a chance to get closer to Rin and snatching him into Gehenna.

Yukio and Rin deflated. They loved to have their father around, but when duty calls, he _has _to go. Rin had always hated this, but with Yukio being an Exorcist, he understood quite well. Plus, in days past, both he and Shiro would've gone on missions together, so he was never away so to speak.

"But enough of that, you two have school tomorrow, so hurry off to bed."

"Dad!" The twins shrieked in annoyance.

Shiro only laughed. He _loved _when they did the twin thing.

…

…

The twins woke up earlier than usual. With Shiro's departure being this morning, the boys wanted to see as much of their father as possible, not that they thought he wouldn't make it back, but it was because they didn't know how long he'll be away for.

"Have a safe trip, Dad." Yukio said as he hugged the Paladin, refusing to let go.

"Hey! Don't hog him!" Rin shrieked in the back. He stomped his way up to his twin and his father, before shoving a charm towards Shiro. "Just come back to us in one piece."

Shiro smiled. He knew he'd see the day when his boys would be all grown up like this. _If only their mother were here… _"Sure, I'll definitely be back! After all, I want us to be the best father-sons trio the Order has ever seen!" He burst out laughing. He ruffled his boys' hairs and encased them in a tight hug, saying, "And you two better stay safe. I want to see Rin making sukiyaki when I get back."

Cue the muffled screams of joy.

…

…

Later that day, Rin couldn't function at school.

"What's gotten you all down in the dumps?" Reiji asked Rin with a nudge to the side. The two were sitting in one of the Cram School classrooms, away from the noisy cafeteria and any other designated eating area. As a matter of fact, this is where the two would always eat lunch, as since Reiji knows Rin's secret, the latter boy could let his tail out for some fresh air.

"Dad's gone away on a mission…" Rin mumbled, picking at his bento which he made. "…and I don't know when he'll be back."

"Awww, little Rin is missing Daddy already?" Reiji teased. "So cute!"

"What?!" Rin spluttered. "No! And so what?! Plus, we'll be left with Yukio! He'll _murder _us!"

Now it was Reiji's time to blanch. "Oh shit. You're right." He looked to the window as if in a pensive mode. "So, what are we gonna do? Wait it out until Father Fujimoto comes back?"

"Are you nuts? A pent-up Yukio is something that should never come to light." Rin groaned.

"So…" Reiji started up again. "…you're saying we should face that monster head-on and hope for the best?"

"Exactly."

"Sometimes I wonder who got the demon blood. Yukio is more demonic than you are, you know?" Reiji joked, making a reference to the boy's teaching methods and workload.

"Right?!" Rin wholly agreed.

The two burst out in laughter, Reiji nearly choking on his lunch a few times.

"So, how has it been with Ardoris? Are you making any progress?" Reiji changed the subject quickly.

Rin looked away. "I have been…"

"I sense a 'but' there."

"I still have issues with my flames. Ardoris told me that it's because I'm afraid, but what am I supposed to do?! They're a monster's flames! They ―!"

Reiji placed an index on Rin's lips and shook his head. "Your flames are your flames. It doesn't matter who you inherited it from, the good thing is that _your flames _haven't done any damage."

"But you don't understand! The flames are ―!"

"Yours." Reiji interjected again. "Remember that. It's your power, don't let what your father did dictate to you how you should use them."

"Reiji…" Rin was close to tears. This was what he had always longed for, _friendship. _Even though he had a twin, they were very much different.

And as if he knew what Rin was going to say, Reiji replied with a smile. "You know I'm here for you."

"Thanks, man."

_..._

_..._

"Nii-san, Reiji-kun, I'll be off tonight." Yukio said as he put on his Exorcist garb. "_Don't _do anything stupid."

"We won't!"

As soon as Yukio exited the dorm building, Rin got ready to summon Ardoris. And because of the keys given to him by Mephisto, Rin knew that his brother was already where he was supposed to be.

"Your Highness," Ardoris bowed. "What will it be today?"

"Can we do some more flame control training?"

Ardoris lift his head. "Seriously? Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure!"

"Because the last time you freaked out about your flames."

"Well…" Rin looked to Reiji before addressing Ardoris.

The demon saw this and didn't like it one bit. _If the Prince gets too close to this Human, then the plan may end up getting compromised later on. _

"He gave me advice."

Ardoris looked shocked. "Then…was my advice not enough?"

"It was! It was! It's just that coming from a friend, who's a human…it kinda…" Rin tried to explain. He looked extremely nervous, Reiji stifling down his laughter.

Ardoris was not pleased. _This human is having too much of an influence on the young Prince. He must be rid of. _

"Very well. I understand." Ardoris nodded. The demon then placed his hand at an armband, seeming to be holding onto something. Rin and Reiji were confused at this, given that the demon seemed to be gripping the air. Just then, the armband glowed a furious red, and out emerged a giant sack.

Opening the mouth of the sack, the two boys saw that it was candles. Rin visibly slumped. When he asked for the flame control training, he didn't expect to see the candles again.

"Again?!" He whined.

"Yes, Your Highness. We have to start out small first before we tackle the more difficult things."

"Difficult things? Like what?"

"Like setting Reiji here on fire without burning him."

Silence engulfed the room.

"_What?"_

Wordlessly, Ardoris looked to Reiji after which the boy spontaneously caught on Fire. Ardoris' flame was a blood-red one, known as the 'Blood Flame of Gehenna'.

In his fright, Reiji screamed and patted himself in trying to douse the flames, but sadly no such luck.

"Ardoris! What are you doing!? Stop!" Rin barked at the familiar.

Ardoris, without a care in the world said, "Look at him, Your Highness. He _is _on fire, but tell me, is he _burning _into nothing?"

Rin stopped. He looked at his friend, and noticed that it was indeed true, Reiji was on fire, but he was not _burning. _

"How?" Rin asked.

"It's my flames. I can decide what gets burnt from what doesn't."

"Yeah, we get the gist now can you get rid of them?!" Reiji nearly screamed at the demon. "I can feel the heat still!"

Ardoris rolled his eyes at the boy. "Weak."

With a snap if his finger, the flames vanished, leaving Reiji still intact, although a little upset.

"Ardoris. Do I really have to do this? Can't we do something else?" Rin sounded like he was pleading.

"Your Highness, I would love to let you loose, but this is Assiah. And you said if people find out, you'd be killed."

"So what do we do then?" Reiji asked. "Can't you make a barrier around us?"

"I am a Flame Demon, I don't rule Time and Space." Ardoris replied. "My barrier would be so obvious, it's just as cheap His Highness goes on a rampage."

"So…I'm stuck with candles huh?" Rin sounded dejected.

"Unless you go into Gehenna." Reiji shrugged. "Didn't we learn that there were deserts there too?"

Ardoris had to restrain himself from hugging the human boy. Getting the Prince into Gehenna was his agenda and to hear the human suggest it was a blessing. That way, Rin won't think that there may be ulterior motives, since it was the _Human _that suggested it.

"But isn't that dangerous? It's like offering me up to Satan!" Rin said.

"His Majesty's castle is at the northernmost area in Gehenna. The desert that I'll take you to is at the southernmost. There's no way he'll know you're there."

"Oh." Rin relented. "But how are we gonna get there? The Phantom Train?"

Ardoris looked at Rin with incredulity. "Like seriously?"

"What? It's not like Gehenna has a door we could push open."

"Your Highness. _You _are the one who is capable of opening this _door."_

"But I don't —!"

"You mean to say that you've never tried opening a doorway to Gehenna?"

"You mean, the Gehenna Gate?"

"No…" Ardoris stretched a little. "…opening that may take a toll on you, and I can't give proper instructions on how to that either. But, I'm sure you should be able to open up _some form of doorway _into Gehenna. After all, you are His Majesty's son." He shrugged. "Plus, every demon knows how to break through the barrier between Assiah and Gehenna."

"So why can't _you_ take us there?" Reiji asked.

Ardoris sighed. "_Because, _it'll be difficult especially when there's a human on piggyback. Not too sure if I want my demonic energy swirling all around you."

"But if I open a doorway as you said, won't that have demonic energy too?"

"It's different." Ardoris explained. "If I were to carry you boys there, I'd have to cover Reiji in my energy so that he'll be able to withstand the breakthrough. When you open up a doorway, it's like you're opening a tunnel, all we gotta do is walk through."

"Oh." Reiji nodded.

"And there's a possibility that Reiji would've either died or become demonized."

"Eh?" Rin and Reiji looked at each other in confusion. This was the first time they've heard something like this. _Demonized?_

"What the hell is that?" Reiji asked. "I would've become…"

"It's what happens when a Human gets consumed by strong demonic energy. They end up becoming demons. Although, it depends on how strong the Human's mind is. If it's weak, they'll turn into mindless, instinctual animals, and if they're strong enough, they'll turn into demons like me."

"Shit."

"So how does that happen?" Rin asked. "How do Humans get 'consumed by demonic energy'?"

"One instance: possession. If a possession lasts over a long period of time, when the exorcism is done, there is still some part of the demon left inside the Human. This remnant then feeds on the negative energy around, and eventually turns the Human into a demon. Of course, this process doesn't happen overnight. Sometimes, the demonification happens after the human died.

"The second is like what I told you about crossing over into Gehenna. If I were to use my energy to coat Reiji to be able to withstand the breakthrough, it might be too much and it consumes him.

"The other one is just a speculation…but if a Human stayed too long in Gehenna. The atmosphere will eventually corrupt their souls."

"Then that means…!"

"He _can_ come," Ardoris quickly said, as if knowing what Rin wanted to say. "But he'll have to cover himself with something holy. Holy water isn't an option, since it'll dry off, but maybe consecrated olive oil. But then again, no human has ever entered Gehenna, so we can't be too sure."

Reiji looked at Rin. "Where the hell are we gonna find that much consecrated olive oil _without _arousing suspicion?"

"If Yukio and I were identical, then I could've impersonated him but shit, we're not." Rin sounded dejected.

"Or, Reiji could stay in Assiah, while I train the Prince in Gehenna." Ardoris shrugged. "I mean, since it's such a huge risk, why bring him with you?"

"I want to be there with Rin. He needs motivation." Reiji countered.

"I can motivate him on my own."

"Oh, then why was he still afraid of his flames?"

Ardoris felt like smacking the white-haired teen, better yet, roast him into nothing as his screams of agony soothes his ears.

"Fine. Do what you want." The demon relented. "So Your Highness, are you ready to open the doorway?"

Rin looked confused. "I don't know how to…and what if we end up somewhere else?"

Ardoris sighed. "I've shown you the desert of Gehenna before, right?"

"Yeah."

"Just focus on there. And then use a chant to open a doorway. I don't want to tell you to use your blood since it may not be necessary."

"Right…"

"Remember, you are His Majesty's son, there shouldn't be a thing that you can't do."

With a deep breath, Rin closed his eyes and did just as Ardoris said. While he's yet to see the desert with his own eyes, the flame demon had showed him a map of Gehenna, so that should bear some weight. But the issue is, which chant would he even use to open a doorway to the other side?

But knowing that he was a Tamer, Rin knew that _something would _come to him.

And right he was.

_Fallen from grace these angels fell  
to the place where the damned may dwell,  
arise and open, doors of hell. _

As if this was something he did every day, Rin stretched out his hand and out came his blue flames which manifested into a rectangular shape before him. Soon, a door was forming, made from the blue flames. The doors swung open, revealing an endless pitch-black void.

"Good job, Your Highness." Ardoris clapped.

Reiji only stood and stared. Rin actually made a doorway to Gehenna. Exorcists have always been on the defensive because they're unable to storm the stronghold. But Rin could change that.

"Let's go." Ardoris' voice took the boys out of their shock. Following behind the demon, the two teens entered the void. However, when the doors shut behind them, the next thing they saw was a vast stretch of pristine white sand against a backdrop of dark-grey skies.

"This is…Gehenna?" Reiji asked as he looked around. "Kuh!" the boy hugged himself as he collapsed to his knees, Rin rushing to his aid.

"Ahh, so Humans can't withstand it, huh." Ardoris nodded to himself. He was tempted to leave the boy be, but the Prince would be mad with him. Ardoris couldn't risk that. So with a snap of the finger, blood red flames enveloped Reiji and he seemed to be calming down.

"My flames will act as a barrier for Gehenna's atmosphere. I will not use my energy as I risk you turning into a demon."

"Thanks." Reiji said with a pant. He was aided to his feet by Rin, who had yet to say anything. Seeing Reiji in such a state put a damper on his mood, given that this was all his fault. He couldn't train freely in Assiah because he risked getting discovered. So the only option he has was here, Gehenna.

"Let's get this over with." Rin said. "The quicker I learn; the faster Reiji can leave here."

"Well, if that's your motivation, then so be it." Ardoris grinned. "So, draw the Kurikara."

_..._

_..._

In his office, Mephisto shivered.

His head snapped up the moment he felt it, this dark, ominous presence reminded the Demon King of _him. _It wasn't the first time that he'll felt such powerful presences within the confines of his school, but this one, was _too _sinister, _too much _like Gehenna _itself. _

Quickly, he rose to his feet and headed to where the aura was coming from.

_The old boys' dormitory. _

"Well, I wonder what my precious little brother is up to, now?" A wide grin appeared on his face as he had a hunch of what's taking place. However, just as he was about to whisk himself into Gehenna, a voice took him out his thoughts.

"Aniue."

"What is it, Amaimon?" Mephisto snapped. However, the demon king felt another presence. "My, my, what warranted your visit, oh great King of Fire?"

Amaimon munched on a lollipop with supreme nonchalance while Iblis stood with folded arms. Although he was a King, he chose to inhabit a female body.

"Samael, I see you've been doing well." Iblis began, slowly making his way to Mephisto.

"Of course, Brother." Mephisto smirked. "Or should I say, Sister? Which is it?"

"Fuck you." Iblis hissed. "Anyway, I'm here to relay a message."

"From who?"

"Who else, you fucking clown?"

Mephisto said nothing more but grinned deviously.

"Do not interfere with Ardoris' plans. Or else."

Mephisto laughed. "Or else what? He'll incinerate me into nothing?"

Iblis smiled. "There's no way he'll do that."

Mephisto raised an eyebrow. "Then what will he do?"

"If you don't do as you're told, then you'll find out."

And like that, Iblis vanished in a swirl of Fire, leaving Mephisto and Amaimon in the air.

"Amaimon, go into Gehenna and find Ardoris. I want to know what he's up to."

Amaimon took out the lollipop and looked at his big brother. "Who the hell is that?"

_..._

_..._

"Rin!" Reiji shouted at the rampaging teen. He was covered in blue flames, swinging his Kurikara madly about him. The teen was worried, the expression on Rin's face didn't look like the Rin he knew.

Not the _new _Rin.

And not the _old _one either.

As Reiji continued to watch, he noticed something about the raven-haired teen. Although he was just wildly swinging around the place, Reiji noticed that he seemed _different. _Before this started, Ardoris had told Rin to draw Koma-ken, and to _let loose. _

At first, the raven-haired was a bit sceptical about it, fearing that he might succumb and indeed turn into a mindless demon.

But Adoris reassured him and with a thumbs up from Reiji, Rin had finally drawn the Kurikara and released his flames. Witnessing all this, Reiji came to a conclusion.

Rin was like a _caged animal._

Back in Assiah, there was no way he could release his flames without facing serious backlash that could even lead to death. He couldn't even walk around with his tail out for that matter. So, day in, day out, Rin had to be hiding his true self, covering it up beneath what _people _wanted to see.

_So that the Order doesn't kill him. _

Being in the Exorcist Cram School, he's been around the teachers and other students to know that they absolutely hate Satan. Sure, being the ruler of the demons who terrorize the Earth warrants hatred, but there was something more there. It was almost as if, their hatred was _personal. _Like, Satan stole their wives or something.

Which meant, anything related to the evil will be hated, regardless if that "thing" is an innocent boy who did nothing wrong.

"Rin…" Reiji looked on with worried eyes.

Meanwhile, Ardoris simply dodged out of the way of the incoming flames, but one thing was evident: his grin.

It's been a couple minutes since Ardoris told Rin to draw the Kurikara, and so far, what he's seeing was totally within expectations. However, what he couldn't understand was Rin's demon heart.

It was sealed within the blade.

Ardoris thought to himself that it could become a problem later on if something isn't done. _But how did it even get there? Only a demon king could —_

"Samael." Ardoris hissed out. It was known throughout Gehenna that the King of Time and Space was on the side of Humanity. But what Ardoris couldn't understand was why would he seal the young Prince's demon heart. And in a sword's blade no less.

"Ardoris?"

The demon was brought out his thoughts by Rin, who held the Kurikara threateningly close to his face.

"Ah, I was just thinking."

"About what?"

Ardoris didn't respond, but instead, he clutched the blade of the Kurikara. "Your demon heart. It's sealed within this blade."

Rin quickly retracted his arm and sheathed the sword. "I know, that's why I should never let go of it."

"Why?"

"Because if it breaks, I'll die."

"Who told you that bullshit!?" Ardoris roared, his red hair turning into flames as if to show his anger. "Who dares to —!"

"My father told me! And I trust him! He wouldn't —" At that moment, Rin stopped. _He wouldn't lie to me. _But still, Shiro had withheld that he was in fact, a demon. The son of Satan, and a potential _monster. _Even Yukio knew about it, became an Exorcist and _hid _everything from him.

"Your Highness," Ardoris started, drawing closer to the boy. "Tell me, if you had an empty bottle, filled it with water and sealed it, what does that mean?"

"Uh, you have a bottle filled with water?" Rin guessed.

"Exactly so." Ardoris nodded. "So tell me, what will happen if you cut the bottle in half?"

"Uh, the water will run out and cause a mess!"

Ardoris laughed. "We only need to first part, Prince. But you are correct."

"So, what are you trying to say?"

"The water here is your demon heart. The empty bottle is the Kurikara. So, if the Kurikara breaks, it won't kill you, because it isn't your heart that's breaking. It's its _container." _

"But…"

"Another thing, Prince, tell me the truth. How did you feel when you were swinging your sword?"

"I felt…" Rin started but trailed off. Even though he felt as though there was some invisible barrier, blocking him from further releasing his flames, to be able to do as much as he did, the young teen knew. "…free."

"That's all I wanted to hear. Which means, as of today, we'll be training here in Gehenna, where you can freely express yourself. Without fear of exorcists."

"But what about —?" Rin broke off when he heard a scream. The two looked back to see Reiji running from a giant worm-like demon, but of course, the human couldn't stand a chance against it.

"Reiji!" Rin screamed and bolted for his friend. Under no circumstance, would Rin allow his friend to die. He stretched out his hand to produce some flames, but he stopped himself. He still couldn't control his flames, and he risked burning Reiji in the process.

_You are His Majesty's son. There shouldn't be a thing that you can't do. _

Ardoris' words came to Rin as if hinting at something. But being the dense boy that he is, Rin couldn't figure it out.

The demon was now looming over Reiji and in his panic, Rin did something unthinkable. He dashed forward and reached for the white-haired teen. Just as the creature was about to lunge, Rin pulled Reiji back, and stretched his hand upwards.

"Stop!" He screamed. He had intended to burn the demon, but something else happened.

The demon froze mid-air.

Ardoris, who was watching, his eyes widened with shock. He wasn't so surprised at what Rin did, but he was just in shock that he had been _right. _In prior days, he'd always wonder if there was more to Rin than meets the eye. As the son of Satan, Ardoris felt that there should've been more than the blue flames under his control.

_His Majesty will be so proud._

"Wha…what…?" Rin gaped at what he did.

"Your Highness! How wonderful!" Ardoris clapped and jumped like an excited four-year-old.

Rin turned around with a look of absolute confusion on his face. "Ar-Ar-Ado-Adoris…" the frightened teen stuttered out. "Wha-what-what-is-is-th-tha-that?"

Ardoris chuckled. "That, Your Highness, proves that you have the ability to manipulate Time."

Rin nor Reiji could believe it.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading! Don't forget to leave a review!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Thanks for all your faves, follows, and reviews!**_

_**Enjoy~!**_

* * *

Chapter 9

…

…

"I can…" Rin breathed out in shock. "…manipulate _time?"_

"The evidence is right before you, Your Highness." Ardoris said with a casual point to the stilled worm demon.

Rin couldn't believe his eyes. He stared long at the demon, before coming to terms that he could, in fact, manipulate time. First, his flames now this? The raven-haired teen felt a headache coming on and he was even being tested.

_If I can control time, what I accidentally did something at school? What if I —_

He broke off when he heard an angered screech.

"Where the hell were you?!" Reiji hissed at the flame demon. "I could've died!"

Ardoris shrugged. "His Highness was already on it. And I wasn't given any directive."

"You son of a —!"

"Can we just go now? Back to Assiah, I mean." Rin said. His discomfort was clear.

"As you wish, Your Highness. But you have to reopen the doorway."

"Alright." With a deep breath, Rin repeated the process and not before long, the gateway was opened once again. The trio quickly ended and returned to the dorm in record time.

After coming through the portal, Rin thanked Ardoris before dismissing him, and then headed up to his shared room with Reiji tagging along. The white-haired teen didn't know what to say to him, but in the end, he figured that sometimes just being there for a person was enough.

Wordlessly, Rin climbed into his bed, and faced the wall. Reiji was still unsure, so he sat on the teen's bad and placed a hand on his shoulder.

He said nothing, but Rin understood his gesture. For a while the two remained like that, until Reiji noticed that it was time for him to head back to his dorm. He didn't want to leave, but just in case his three roommates don't get a panic attack and think he's missing.

"Alright, Rin. I'll be leaving now." Reiji said as he got up. "See you —" He broke off when he felt something soft and furry wrap around his forearm.

"Stay."

Unable to deny such a face, Reiji sat beside Rin, and smiled, "I'll stay."

_xxxx_

Yukio was finally done with the last injury.

A squad of Exorcists had been deployed to handle an infestation of ghouls and demonic mushrooms in a rural village —Totsukawa. It was an arduous task given that minions from Astaroth are usually vast in number. But with the use of Holy Bullets and Holy Grenades, they were cleaned out.

"Good work today, Okumura-kun." An older Exorcist greeted, handing the young man a water bottle. "If you weren't here, I doubt we would've been able to manage."

Yukio chuckled. "You give me too much credit." The boy said. "We all worked hard to achieve this victory." He pulled the cap and drank, feeling much better. He had been working —shooting demons, mending Exorcists' injuries and so forth. He was tired.

The older Exorcist relented. With a shrug of his shoulders, he gestured to the space beside Yukio, "May I?"

"Sure."

"So, you're the twin brother of Okumura Rin, huh?"

Yukio looked frightened. Not everyone knew about their situation since _everyone _in the Order knew him as the son of the Paladin, Fujimoto Shiro.

"No need to look so alarmed. It's just that I overheard you calling him "Nii-san" the other day. It just surprised me because I never knew you had a brother, let alone a twin."

"How did you know we were twins?"

"Your age."

"Oh." Yukio never questioned the man further, because he knew that apart from being an Exorcist, Ito Toru was a teacher at the Academy.

"So, you're planning on becoming a brother-duo in the future, huh?"

Yukio smiled. "You could say that. Although, we'd like to include the Kuso-Jiji." He said with a chuckle. If Rin ever heard him, he'd jump for joy about Yukio coming over to the dark side.

"Who?"

Yukio shook his head and stood. "It's a surprise, Ito-san." With that said, Yukio walked off to the other Exorcists leaving Ito behind.

"I wish them all the best." Ito sighed.

_xxxx_

Yukio finally made it home, and the moment he entered through the door, he noticed that the dorm was extremely quiet. It was minutes after 1 o'clock in the morning, so he surmised that Rin was already asleep.

As he made his way to their room, he heard muffled sounds. Cautiously making his way to the room, he placed a hand on his, preparing for whatever that might jump out at him (that wasn't Rin).

"Your flames are beautiful, you know that right?"

Yukio recognized this voice. As such, he relaxed but didn't go in. Instead, he placed his ear on the door and listened.

There was silence after that, and this got Yukio curious. If Reiji was here, then that meant, Rin was also present. But why wasn't his twin responding?

"So, don't worry, you just do what you have to, I'll always be here to back you up."

Yukio couldn't take it anymore, he slowly pushed the door open, thank God it didn't creek, and saw something he would have _never _expected.

Rin was sound asleep on his bed, back to the wall, cheek resting on the white-haired teen's upper thigh. Reiji sat beside the raven-haired teen; whose tail happened to be wrapped around his forearm as he stroked Rin's hair. As if on automatic, Yukio took out his work cellphone and snapped a picture.

The shutter sound startled Reiji, his head shot up to see Yukio in the doorway.

"Yu-Yukio!" the white-haired teen stuttered out. "You're back already?"

With a smirk, the young Exorcist said, "What do you mean? It's after one o'clock."

"Ye-yea-yeah."

"So, what are you doing here, so late, Reiji-kun?" Yukio asked as he made his way to his bed. In the meantime, he sent the picture to Shiro with a very eye-catching caption.

"Uh, Rin asked me to stay."

The younger twin raised an eyebrow. "Nii-san, asked you to _stay?" _Reiji nodded. "I wonder why."

"Th-there-there's nothing to wonder! And why did you take that picture! Delete it!"

"Oh? It's for reference."

"For what!?" At the moment, Reiji's face was as red as a tomato, but he couldn't even attempt to retaliate because Rin's tail was around his arm. The boy was not letting him go.

Yukio smiled. He then proceeded to change his clothes, after which he went to bed. "Goodnight Reiji-kun."

"Good-goodnight."

_Shit…this is so awkward!_

_xxxx_

A soft piano tune rang out in the air, the Exorcist who it belonged to fished in his pockets for the device, as that tune was only for one person.

"Fujimoto Shiro…what a disgrace." A tall long blond-haired male hissed. His name was Arthur Auguste Angel, an Upper First Class Exorcist. "Even on a mission you'd —"

"Stop the bitching, Angel." Another young man hissed out. His name was Suzuki Eitaro, a man with dyed red hair and brown eyes. He was a Middle First Class Exorcist. "It's not going to get you the Paladin title."

"Oh my God!" Shiro shrieked, ignoring the two behind him. "I have to plan a wedding?!" He then turned to Eitaro, "Hey, do you know anyone who can plan a wedding?"

"This is no time for jokes!"

"It's what Yukio sent me!"

"Yukio?!"

"Rin would be asleep at this hour."

Arthur was peeved.

While he was glad that he was called to be on this mission, working with Suzuki Eitaro and Fujimoto Shiro was not his cup of tea. The man was the worst Paladin in the Order's history, not following the orders of the Grigori and doing what he felt like.

And there was Suzuki Eitaro. While he was a very skilled Exorcist, he couldn't stand his carefree behaviour _and _his dressing style —or rather, the lack thereof. The man only wore a waistcoat over black pants, and a buttonless jacket on his upper body.

"Can we just get back to our mission? The quicker we solve this, the quicker we can go our separate ways." Arthur grumbled. "I'm sick of you two."

Shiro's face took on a grimmer expression. "You're sick of us, huh." He turned his back to the blond and Eitaro, after which he paused. "Taro, have your familiar found our target yet?"

Eitaro smirked. "Just did."

…

…

"What news do you bring me, Ardoris?" Satan asked, playing with a small flame on the tip of his nails.

"It's about the Young Prince's powers." He started.

"Hoh? Didn't you say that he has inherited my flames?"

"And more, Your Majesty."

Satan immediately perked up. "Continue."

"Today, I brought him into Gehenna, and as such, I found out that he is able to open a doorway here."

"The Gehenna Gate?" Satan asked with a raised brow. "But then again, I never felt its presence…or anything coming through for that matter."

"No Sire. He opened a different doorway, with his own abilities."

"Interesting."

"The second thing is that he has the ability to manipulate Time."

A shocked gasp escaped from Satan's lips, Ardoris' head immediately shot up to look at his Emperor. Never before had he ever heard Satan make that sound, since _nothing _could ever stun the Gehennan god in such a way. He usually incinerates everything before that.

"Really?"

"He froze the time around the Lumbricina demon out in the white desert." There was a slight pause. "So, I suspect that maybe the Prince has the capabilities of using all the King's powers."

Satan was quiet for a while. He glared at Ardoris, before rising out of his chair and walking towards the flame demon. "You brought my precious Rinka here and said nothing to me? I guess I should cut your limbs off."

"Forgive me, Your Majesty. But it wasn't planned. I was supposed to train him in Assiah with the candles, but his _friend _suggested that we come here."

"Friend? What filthy human has dared to latch onto my boy?!" Satan roared. "Why haven't you killed it yet!?"

"To avoid suspicions; plus, he was the one who suggested coming into Gehenna. I thought that he may play a pivotal role later on if coaxed properly."

"Hmm… Continue to teach the boy, I'll send a Kin of Time to assist you with the training of my Rinka. You may leave." _There's no way I'd let that asshole Samael sink his teeth into him. _

"Yes Sir."

When Ardoris left, Satan couldn't help but grin. His son was turning out to be the perfect vessel with each passing day. He couldn't wait to take that body and make it his.

…

…

With the weekend now over, Rin and Reiji were back to school. The former teen was still disturbed after he found out that he could manipulate time, and no matter how much Reiji and Ardoris tried to cheer him up, he was still a bit down.

There was a constant worry that he might fuck up real bad and cause irreparable damage. And the only one he knew that could help was Samael, the Demon King of Time and Space, but Rin didn't know what he looked like or where he was. And secondly, he wouldn't trust a demon king either. Who knows? Maybe Samael may pretend to help him when he's just hatching a plan to drop Rin right into Satan's arms.

"Man, what am I going to do?" Rin let out a frustrated groan.

"Cheer the hell up!" Reiji said with a quick slap to his shoulder. "We'll figure something out."

"I hope so."

Rin placed his key into a lock and turned it. The two boys entered through and arrived in the Cram School's hallway, where they saw something quite strange.

Moriyama Shiemi was on the floor, on her knees with her things scattered about. Wordlessly the two boys moved to help her, Reiji aiding her to her feet while Rin picked up her things.

"Shiemi? What are you doing?" Rin asked as the blonde got up unto her feet.

"She fell, you dumbass." Reiji sighed.

"Rin! Reiji-kun! Wha-what-what are you doing here?!" She asked, looking a bit flustered.

The two boys looked to each other before chuckling. Rin then said, "The same reason _you're _here."

"Oh! Oh, right!" They then descended into silence before moving off towards the class.

The trio strode in, taking their seats. Even though Rin was closer to Reiji, the boy still sat in his seat at the front with Shiemi beside him, Reiji sitting in the next seat behind Rin.

They had Anti-Demon Pharmacology class first, so they sat and waited for Yukio to arrive. Although, the young teacher was never late.

"Soon, you'll break for one and a half months of summer holidays, but before that, there is this year's Esquire authorization exam." Yukio announced. "Since its purpose is to provide combat training rather than just to make Esquires, the exam won't be that easy."

"Ex-wi-yah?" Rin looked wholly confused. He turned to Shiemi looking for an answer.

"It's Esquire!"

"And that is?!"

However, his question would go unanswered as Yukio started up again. "Therefore, I'll be holding a one-week training camp for the examinations. Starting next week."

"Training camp…seems interesting…" Reiji muttered. "So, you going Rin?"

"That should be a no-brainer."

"If you wish to participate in the training camp, please fill in this form with your preferred "Meister" and submit it to me by Monday."

"Ooohhh!" Rin chirped when Yukio handed him a sheet. "What's your planned meister, Shiemi?"

Shiemi only gave him a weak smile. "I'm-I'm not sure yet."

"Oh." He then turned around to Reiji. "What's it gonna be?"

"Definitely Dragoon and Knight."

"Man, you haven't changed a bit huh?" Rin said, shaking his head jokingly. "Back then, you used to shoot birds with that crossbow thing and now you're gonna be shooting demons with guns…"

"What can I say?" Reiji shrugged. "It's my calling."

"Ha! Damn right!" Rin laughed. "But I wonder if I should write Tamer on it…I mean, Yukio will see it and then question me."

Here, Rin got up and sat beside Reiji to continue their discussion.

"Then, all you gotta do, is up your game by then. You've got Ardoris under control, right? So, what you'll probably need to prevent Yukio from freaking out is to show him that Ardoris is helping you to control your flames."

"But what about me being able to control time?"

"Tell your dad. While I believe Yukio to be calm, collected and intelligent, he's still a teenager like us. Maybe the advice we'd get is worse than what Fujimoto-san would've given."

"Alright."

Across the class, the Kyoto Trio were discussing among themselves as they watched Rin and Reiji interact.

"I wonder what meister those two will choose? Okumura-kun is always walking around with a sword so more than likely, he'll be a Knight." Konekomaru deduced. "I don't think it's just for show."

"And Shiratori doesn't seem like the type to sit back and recite fatal verses to kill demons." Shima added. "Probably, he'll be a Knight like Okumura or a Dragoon."

"I could care less." Bon hissed.

…

…

After Anti-Demon Pharmacology, the next class they had was Magic Circle: the Art of Sealing or what everyone calls it —summoning class. And this time, they were doing a practical since Professor Igor Neuhaus had returned.

As the students entered the classroom, they noticed that he was already waiting, clothed in his Exorcist garb but what stood out was his eyepatch. No one questioned him about, especially since there was a 'do not talk to me unless necessary' aura about him.

"Don't step on the drawing." Was the first thing he stated to his class. "If you do, the magic circle will be broken and it loses its effect."

The class nodded.

"Your blood and an appropriate appeal are also necessary for a successful summoning." Professor Neuhaus explained. He then undid his bandaged hand and allowed a few drops of blood to fall onto the circle. "The son of Typhoeus and Echidna, answer my request and come out!"

Soon, there was a grotesque creature that emerged out of the magic circle, making the students uncomfortable. Its appearance was horrendous, and the smell that come from it was utterly repulsive.

The creature was a Naberius, a type of Ghoul.

"There are an incredibly small number of humans who can summon demons and make them work as a familiar. Sheer spiritual fortitude is needed to tame the demons, but natural talent is also essential." Neuhaus looked across to Rin before continuing, "I'll be testing you now to see if you have the talent."

Of course, Rin noticed this but said nothing.

"Hey, you gonna summon Ardoris, right?" Reiji leaned over and whispered in Rin's ear.

"Well, yeah. Why not?"

"On the paper I gave you a while ago, drip your own blood where the magic circle has been roughly sketched." The teacher explained. "Then try to recite any word or phrase that come to mind."

The first student to try this was Kamiki Izumo. As if she had been waiting for this moment, the girl used a small needle to prick her thumb and placed it on the paper.

"I ask the grace of Inari, the god of Harvest, to fulfil my prayers!" Immediately, in a swirl of white, two foxes appeared and stood by her feet.

"Two byakkos…splendid Kamiki Izumo." Neuhaus praised.

"That was great Izumo-chan! I'm useless at this stuff…" Paku said, looking at the two foxes in awe.

"I'm related to a Miko, after all."

"Dammit, I've got no talent." Bon and Shima in unison, Konekomaru nodding in agreement.

Meanwhile, Shiemi looked on with amazement at the purple-haired Izumo. _Kamiki-san is so cool…even though she's just a girl like me…_

Gathering enough courage, Shiemi shouted, "I-I'll do it!" She held the paper before her and smiled, "Come out, come out wherever you are~" Even though she wasn't serious with the chant, a small Greenman appeared, startling the blond.

"That's a Greenman spirit. How wonderful, Moriyama Shiemi." Professor Neuhaus congratulated.

While Shiemi played with her familiar, Rin looked at the summoning and was contemplating summoning Ardoris. But, with a nudge from Reiji, Rin relented. After all, he was planning on having both the Knight and Tamer Meisters.

_"From the depths of the Inferno with raging fury,  
Arise my champion, and heed my call.  
Give me your strength, I take what's mine.  
Burn the world asunder, and incinerate them all.  
I call you into Assiah, Ardoris,  
Owner of the Blazing Flame."_

Neuhaus' head snapped to Rin upon hearing the teen's voice. A red pillar of Fire appeared, after which Ardoris stepped through and greeted Rin in his usual manner.

"You have called, Your —" Ardoris broke off when Rin covered his mouth in order to prevent his classmates from getting suspicious.

But at that moment, Neuhaus was speechless. While he never underestimated the son of Satan, he still never believed that the boy would summon a demon of that calibre.

"Okumura Rin…" he started. He was still shocked beyond words, even the others present couldn't believe their eyes. Reiji felt like laughing at their expressions.

"Return." Rin quickly said, and with a quick bow, Ardoris vanished in a swirl of Fire.

"Wow…he summoned a demon." Bon breathed out in shock. "And looking at its appearance, it looks like a high-level one too."

"Okumura, that's great!" Shima gave out after he recovered from the shock. "With such a powerful familiar, there's no way you can lose on the battlefield!"

Rin nervously chuckled while rubbing the back of his neck. At least, this way, he could always call on Ardoris should he end up in a situation where he can't use his flames.

_What a surprising development this is. _Neuhaus thought to himself, eyes never leaving Rin's frame.

…

…

With the day finally over, Rin and Reiji made their way to the old dorms as per usual, for their tutoring sessions. It had turned into a routine, and even if they didn't have tutoring because Yukio and Shiro had a mission, the two boys would still go home together. Neither of them minded anyway.

"Man, finally some rest." Rin sighed as he placed his bag on his bunk. Reiji took a seat on Rin's chair.

"Ha! I don't know how you can sleep at a time like this!" Reiji smirked. "We're getting papers to sign up for our meisters! How exciting is that!?"

Rin grinned. "Right! It's pretty cool! Will we be starting our meister classes after this? Or will we be learning everything still?"

Reiji shrugged. "You can't ask me that. I don't teach."

"Rhetorical question, smartass." Rin rolled his eyes.

"Bah, whatever."

"Ne, Reiji…"

"Hmm?"

"I've decided to tell Yukio about Ardoris. I mean, who knows if he already heard it from Neuhaus? I can't hide it forever."

"I never thought you should. What we should hide at the moment is that we're going into Gehenna to train. You know, it's dangerous and all, and it's like handing you to Satan on a silver platter, but I think it's the best for you train with your flames."

"Yeah."

"So, do you know when he's coming home?"

"I don't. He always has teacher stuff to do." Rin got up and Reiji followed, heading down to the kitchen. Rin put on his apron and started to prepare dinner, while Reiji sat by the counter and watched.

"Hey, what do you want for dinner?" Rin asked as he took out the basic utensils.

"Uh, anything really." Reiji was caught by surprise. He was asked such a question as though they were a couple.

Rin glared at the white-haired teen. "Not helping."

"Alright! Alright! How about Omurice with some sides?"

Rin agreed. "That'll work."

He went back to work, turning his back to Reiji. The white-haired teen looked at his friend closely and shook his head. No matter how many times Reiji said it, he knew he would never get used to this.

Demon Okumura.

His enemy.

The boy who dislocated his jaw the first time they met.

However, what he was seeing before him was none of that. All he was seeing was a teenager like himself, who happened to be a good cook.

And a _friend. _

Now, Reiji began imagining what life would be like when they become Exorcists. _We'd be a pretty badass duo. _With Rin charging in towards a horde of demons and Reiji backing him up with his guns, plus Ardoris watching their backs…

_And when we're done, we just head home and Rin cooks dinner. Yes, that would be nice. _

"EEHHHH?!"Reiji shrieked, rising to his feet. He frightened Rin; the half-demon didn't expect that to come from Reiji's lips so suddenly.

"What the hell man!?" Rin screamed.

"So-sorry, I was just…" Reiji said but trailed off as he covered his lower face. His cheeks had turned red, and he tried to hide the blush that crept up on his face.

"Just what?" Rin pressed. "You don't scream out like that so suddenly without being attacked."

"I, uh, was thinking…"

"About?"

"When we become Exorcists."

"And?"

"I…sorta…got excited." Reiji chose his words carefully. He didn't want Rin to think he was weird for assuming that the raven-haired teen would still cook for him as though it's his duty.

"Well duh. We're gonna be busting demons' asses for a living. Who wouldn't get excited?"

"Yeah."

"Just don't scream out like that again. Your deep voice isn't constituted for it."

"What!?"

"You heard me." Rin smirked before refocusing on dinner.

Reiji kept quiet after that but wondered to himself why a thought like that suddenly popped up. Rin wasn't his personal chef, it just so happened that he's always here when the boy was cooking _which happened to be every day. _

"So…" Reiji began to take his mind of that. "…who taught you to cook?"

"Me." Rin said before taking a bite of the rice. "No one in the monastery could cook, and were all males so…"

"Oh." Reiji nodded. "I see."

After that, the two fell into a comfortable silence, but unbeknownst to Rin, Reiji was still having an internal battle with his imagination.

…

…

"Nii-san! I'm home!" Yukio said when he entered through the door. There, he saw Reiji and his twin looking through a textbook and immediately, he felt like tearing up.

"Yukio! You're home!" Rin chirped. "Your dinner is on the table in the kitchen. I made omurice!"

"Thanks." Yukio said, putting down his bag and greeting Reiji. The white-haired teen got nervous when he remembered what happened the other night, but Yukio smiled at him and said, "Nothing happened. Keep calm."

"Yukio, before you eat dinner, there's something I have to show you." Rin cut in.

"What's that?"

Without a word more, Rin took out a summoning paper and recited Ardoris' chant. Throughout this, Yukio looked on speechless, but most importantly, there was a powerful aura that escaped into the air. What was frightening however, the demon hasn't even arrived yet.

"Nii-san…" Yukio breathed out.

Finally, when Ardoris arrived, Yukio collapsed onto his bed in sheer shock. In his two years of being an Exorcist, he's never seen anyone summon a familiar of such calibre. Plus, all the familiars that he's seen were animalistic. Never had anyone summon a humanoid one before.

"I discovered that I'm a Tamer."

"Your Highness, who's this other boy?" Ardoris asked as he looked at Yukio's shaking frame. "He doesn't seem like Reiji…there's something off about him. Something like…" Ardoris let out a gasp as he inspected Yukio further.

"He's my twin brother." Rin answered.

"No wonder. I could feel His Majesty's presence."

"What!?" This time, Yukio found his strength and stood up. "What do you mean by that?!"

"Calm down. Like with the Prince here, it's the same with you. His Majesty's blood runs through your veins. I can feel it."

_He's His Highness' twin brother…Although it is weak, I can still feel the demonic powers sleeping within. Maybe if I can get him into Gehenna, his latent powers will surface. _

The Flame demon couldn't help but grin.

"How? I'm completely human." Yukio said. "There's no way you should feel anything from that monster in me." He then looked to Rin and said, "No offense."

"None taken."

"My apologies." Ardoris said in the most respectable voice he could muster.

"Right…" Yukio drawled a little, showing his uncertainty. "Anyway, Nii-san, Reiji-kun, I'm going to eat dinner. We can talk about…"

"Ardoris. His name is Ardoris." Rin said, picking up on Yukio's gesture.

"We can talk about Ardoris later. How's that?"

"Sure."

"Do I have to go back to my dorm?" Reiji asked.

"Yes. You don't have a toothbrush here, or clothes." Yukio said.

"Tsch. You're right about the toothbrush. I could always wear your clothes though. We're almost the same height."

"You don't have to rub it in my face that you're taller than me!" Rin shrieked.

"Yes, yes." Reiji sighed, making Rin fume even further. "Anyway, I got to go. See you tomorrow Rin. Yukio."

"Wait! At least let me follow you back!"

"And who's gonna follow you back here?"

"Ardoris!"

"Nii-san, having your demon walk around the campus is not a good thing. Let me open a doorway to the closest point and send him through."

"Fine."

Yukio did just that, Reiji waving goodbye to Rin (Ardoris wasn't looking).

"So, I'll be back in a few alright, Nii-san?" Yukio said, leaving through the door to go down to the kitchen.

Ardoris fought hard to hide his expression as he watched Yukio's retreating back. _Completely human? Who told you that?! Oh, Brother of His Highness, you don't realize the power that sleeps within you, huh? No matter, I'll find a way to draw it out. _

If only Rin and Yukio had seen Ardoris' expression, they would've realized that the demon was just what he was — _evil._

* * *

_**Thank you for reading! Don't forget to leave a review!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Thank you for all your reviews, faves and follows! **_

_**Enjoy~!**_

* * *

Chapter 10

…

…

With the training camp coming up, Reiji and Rin decided to get some training in themselves. Now knowing their exorcist career path, they wanted to get into high gear. Who knows what horror they'll face in this training camp?

Ardoris was a grand swordsmaster to the point of being feared, Rin allowed his familiar to train both of them. At first, the demon was not too keen on letting a human know his techniques but then, Ardoris saw this as an opportunity to "accidentally" kill the human in Gehenna. And a plus of this, Ardoris could get a servant if he uses his energy to demonize a dead or near-death Reiji under the pretence of saving the boy. One that he would be willing to train and teach from scratch, and one that would already be in the Prince's good books.

So up until the training camp, the two boys were in Gehenna, back at the white desert which was not only home for the Lumbricina demons (creatures that were like giant earthworms), but also _Gregaria _(which would be likened to Assiah's desert locusts)_, Myrmec _(likened to honeypot ants) among many others. This desert was under Beelzebub's Kingdom, but the demon king rarely visited this area.

Ardoris started them off with basic katas and forms, using wooden swords. During this time, Rin never drew the kurikara, except, only when a demon attacked and Ardoris wanted the Prince to feel free.

However, it was on the final day of their training spree that shit went down. _Literally. _

…

…

"Fuck! What's going on out there?!" A tall demon roared with anger. He slammed his palms down on the table before him, splitting it right down the middle. The demon had a swarm of bugs for his hair, clumping together to form a mass of jet-black on top of his head. His big bug-like eyes swept across to his servant, one that looked like a combination between a bee and a mosquito.

"Sire." The servant spoke in a soft voice, but he was ignored.

"Why are the Lumbrics dying out so rapidly? What the fuck am I going to kill in my spare time? Who dares to intrude on my territory?!" He screeched, looking like he was about to blow a fuse. The bug swarm on his head buzzed around crazily, matching his rage.

He was Beelzebub, the Demon King of Insects.

"I don't know, maybe Amaimon-sama is bored again?"

"That fucking brat!" Beelzebub hissed. "Watch. I'll go put him in his place." He said as he grabbed his jacket, made from little demons, seemingly like honeybees.

Within a whisk, Beelzebub arrived at the white desert, but what he saw next, left him speechless.

Beautiful blue flames streaked across the white surface; the heat being emitted was hot to the point of scorching. Slowly, he walked towards it, wondering why his father would be here.

"Father?" Beelzebub called out but lo and behold, instead he saw a young boy, looking partially human but with long ears like a demon, a tail but most importantly, covered in blue flames.

"Beelzebub-sama?" A voice took him out of his thoughts. It was Ardoris. Rin still hadn't noticed his presence, since he was too busy rampaging on the sands of Gehenna.

Seeing the Flame demon, Beelzebub knew he was a Kin of Iblis. And seeing the two swords nestled comfortably on his hips, the demon king knew _exactly _who it was.

"Ardoris." The Insect King hissed out, eyes focusing to Rin. His childish laughter was loud enough for them to hear. "Who's that?"

Ardoris smirked. "Isn't it obvious?"

"That's…the "prince" that I've been hearing so much about?"

"Exactly so."

"So, Father brought him here to do what? Train? Vent?"

"No…" Ardoris trailed off. "He's under my watch."

Beelzebub was taken aback. His Father allowed a lesser demon to handle the prince? If it were Iblis, Beelzebub could understand, given the flames. But Ardoris? Sure, the demon had accumulated various achievements of varying degrees, however, the demon king couldn't wrap his head around what was happening.

"Elaborate." Beelzebub demanded.

"Ask His Majesty. I cannot disclose information here."

Beelzebub was not pleased. "You come here and is on a killing spree of my demons and now you can't tell me what the fuck is going on!?" He roared. "Bullshit! Fucking bullshit!"

His voice shook the ground, Rin immediately stopping, Reiji looking at the source as well. They saw another demon, but they didn't know that it was a demon king.

Seeing Rin looking, Ardoris quickly sent a telepathic message to the half-demon, telling him to retreat to Assiah. The message made it seem like Beelzebub was an aggressive demon, and that Ardoris was trying to keep him from attacking.

But what made Rin believe his familiar was Beelzebub attitude and body gestures. So quickly, he grabbed Reiji, opened the doorway to Assiah.

"What was that demon?!" Reiji gasped. "He had bugs for his hair! And a jacket made from bees! And eyes like a bug's!"

"I don't know but I'm worried about Ardoris." Rin said. "Maybe I should summon him here."

"Yeah, although he's a big boy, he can handle himself."

"Come, Ardoris." Rin said. Since he had a good relationship with the flame demon, he found that he didn't need to say the chant in its entirety. Plus, he was advised by Ardoris that as the son of the god of Gehenna, all demons should adhere to him, with or without a chant and summoning circle.

Rin had tested that out a few times and proven that it worked.

From a pillar of fire Ardoris emerged, looking normal and unscathed. Confused, Reiji asked, "What about the demon? Didn't you say he was aggressive?"

Ardoris fanned his hand in denial. "Yeah but with you leaving, he calmed down."

"So, who was he?" Rin asked.

"He was your big brother —Beelzebub."

Reiji and Rin looked at each other, slack jawed. Just knowing that they had a close encounter with a demon king and made it back to Assiah safely rendered them speechless.

"Hey, don't look so surprised. He wouldn't have killed you."

"How can you be so sure?"

"He wouldn't want to get on His Majesty's bad side."

"You know," Reiji started. "Since the Kings refer to each other as 'siblings', what happened to their mothers?"

Ardoris looked at the white-haired teen as though he was an idiot. "Mothers? What absurdity!" He erupted with laughter, so much to the point that it brought tears to his eyes.

"What?" Reiji asked. "Then tell me how they came about?"

"The demon kings all sprang forth from His Majesty. They were brought forth from his overwhelming power before they developed a sense of self."

"Oh. So, they aren't really his children by technicality, right?"

"No. The only one in that category is the Prince here and his twin."

"Oh. So, is it the same with their Kin?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

Ardoris looked at Reiji with a face that indicated that he was irritated. "For example, Death is a Kin of time which came forth from Samael. Since he controls time and space, Death is the concept that came forth when all living things have exhausted their given time."

"Ooohhh…" Reiji nodded his understanding, while Rin just sat back and looked. He left all this Reiji, because he knew that later on, they'd find a way for _him _to understand. "So, are there any other way a Kin is created? Since you said 'depends' when I asked."

Ardoris sighed. "The only other way the demonification I told you about in prior days. A Kin can be created through this process. If the dying human is given demonic energy from a demon king, then they become their Kin. If a demon like me should do the same, I'll just have a servant."

"Is there a difference?"

"You're quite inquisitive today, you little fucker." The flame demon hissed.

"To win the war, one must know his enemies." Reiji looked on unperturbed.

"Hey, why can't you be nice to each other? Especially you, Ardoris. What did Reiji ever do to you for him to receive this treatment?" Rin asked, pointing a warning finger at the demon.

"Your Highness…I just don't like how this Human is close to you. What if he wants to use you for ill-purposes? As a fellow demon, I want to look out for my kind."

"Rin isn't completely demonic. He's half." Reiji snapped. "So, as a fellow human, I want to look out for my kind."

"You little…" Ardoris hissed but withheld his tongue. He couldn't let more of his personality show. "Well, since you —"

The demon broke off when a cloud of pink suddenly appeared in the room. Once it cleared, the trio knew who it was.

"Mephisto!?" Rin shrieked when the Headmaster suddenly popped up in the dorm room. Reiji gripped the fabric at his chest as if trying to calm down his palpitating heart.

Ardoris seemed unperturbed. "Samael." He said. "I haven't seen you in ages. How sad to know that you still exist." He hissed out. "You filthy Exorcist."

Mephisto only chuckled at the insult. "You seem to have forgotten what power is under my control."

Rin and Reiji looked back and forth the two demons. They knew the annoying clown as Mephisto Pheles or in public, Johann Faust V. So how was Ardoris referring to him as Samael, the name of the demon king of time and space. Unless…

Reiji let out a gasp. "You're _Samael?! _As in, _the _Samael?! The Demon King of Time and Space?"

Mephisto smiled proudly. "That is correct."

Rin jaws dropped through the floor in shock. And here he was, fretting that he wouldn't be able to control his powers because the only one who could help was an unknown. But, the heavens seemed to be smiling down on him, revealing Mephisto Pheles as Samael.

Ardoris saw Rin's expression and cussed internally. _If the Prince goes to him for assistance, then…_

"Mephisto!" Rin called out. "Tea—"

"Your Highness." Ardoris cut in. "Remember, he is a demon king."

"But he's an Exorcist and works for Humanity!"

"But that doesn't mean it's in Humanity's best interest. He could be doing what benefits him and him alone. He's not helping the Exorcists out of the goodness of his heart because he has none!"

"Arddie…don't be like that…" Rin teased.

"Arddie? What the hell?" Ardoris dragged a hand over his face. "That _thing _views Assiah as his fucking toy box and I'm not surprised if he's been manipulating you all without your knowledge."

"Ahem!" Mephisto cleared his throat to regain their attention. He narrowed his eyes at Ardoris, who, even though he was no match for a demon king, glared back with equal ferocity. "So, this is what you've been up to the past few weeks, huh. Your familiar is causing the entire school to feel uneasy. His aura is far-reaching, you know?"

"Sorry. But he's my teacher. So, I have to summon him."

"But what does he teach you? And where?" Mephisto asked with that playful smile of his. "I noticed that the building is still intact and there are no burn marks, so what is it that he's teaching you? The most necessary thing that you should be focussing on is the control of your flames."

Ardoris wants the king to disappear. But he couldn't do anything because he's no match for him.

"I've been working on that." Rin answered. "With candles." He partially lied.

"Candles?"

"Yes."

"That's good! Well, I'll be off!" However, Mephisto placed a hand on his hat seeming to pull it further down on his face. That moment, Rin saw the principal's face darkened, hinting that there was more to his words. "I just wanted to know where the source of such scary aura was coming from! Glad to know it's from you, Rin-kun." Mephisto said with a poof.

"Wow, who would've thought?" Reiji said. "Mephisto was Samael."

"Ardoris, return." Rin instructed.

Ardoris was about to protest but he held it together. "As you wish." He vanished in a swirl of fire.

"Is everything…?" Reiji started but deliberately trailed off. "…you just sent him back so abruptly."

"I'm going to let Mephisto teach me how to control time. I don't want to accidentally fuck things up."

Reiji nodded. "Makes sense. I mean, he's an Exorcist, he owns the school, so I don't think he'll do anything to destroy you."

"But what Ardoris said had me thinking."

Reiji rolled his eyes. "That flame bastard is just jealous. He doesn't even want _me_ around you too much. Ignore him."

Rin smiled. "I'll talk it over with Yukio and Dad for more opinions."

"That's the better option."

…

…

"Your Majesty, Samael has shown himself to the Prince!" Ardoris said in a frantic manner. Since he was now in charge of Rin, Satan had given him special permission to enter the castle and make his reports. "And moreover, I couldn't do a thing!"

"What!?"

"I'm terribly sorry, Your Majesty. But I —"

"No matter." Satan cut him off. "You're no match for Samael anyway. But, you'll still teach him in Gehenna, right?"

"Yes. As long as Samael doesn't try to change his mind."

Satan smirked. "That fucker better not if he knows what's good for him."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"And more thing, inform me when you'll be coming back here. I want to finally see my little Rinka."

"As you wish." Ardoris bowed. "And another thing, Your Majesty."

"What is it?"

"It's about your other son, the one who seemed to be Human."

Satan raised an eyebrow. "Seemed?"

"Yes. I met him the other day, and I can sense some of your power sleeping within him. I can honestly say, without a doubt, he is _not _completely human." The flame demon continued, "I don't know if he has a demon heart like Rinka, but _there is _power sleeping inside. Only needs to be drawn out."

Satan smiled. If the other twin does prove to have his powers, be it the flames or something else, then the Gehennan god needn't fret. He'll possess Yukio's body and have his precious Rinka on reserve. After all, Ardoris was working on him to come over on this side.

"Why don't you bring him to Gehenna? The exposure here may draw out his latent powers. Who knows? Maybe what you're sensing is his dormant demon heart."

"Yes, Your Majesty. I'll try my best."

"You'll try?"

"Sire. The twin is already an Exorcist. His mind may not be so easy to manipulate. Plus, he's brilliant. He may see through my schemes if I push it too much."

Satan rose out of his chair. "That fucking Shiro. So, he managed to snatch one of my sons away, huh." He then looked to Ardoris. "No matter. Work on Rinka, if anything, discard the twin. Or better, let Rinka change his twin's mind when the time comes. No better influence than family."

"Consider it done, Your Majesty."

…

…

Amaimon was finally at ease.

He had arrived at Iblis' domain just in time to see Beelzebub storm through the door and gripped the King of Fire in her neck.

"You better tell your slave to take the Prince elsewhere! They're ruining my Kingdom!" Beelzebub screeched, the bugs on this head buzzing around like crazy as if in sync with his emotions.

"What?! I don't know what you're talking about!" Iblis roared back, her flames bursting forth, causing Beelzebub to recoil.

"How could you not know what your pussy-licker is doing out there you dumb bitch! He and the Prince are killing my demons, the ones that I use for stress-relief!"

"Then if it's the Prince he's training out there, why bitch about it?! Father would be okay with it!"

"I don't care what he thinks! I doubt that he even knows what's going on!"

Iblis smirked. "He knows _everything. _My —"

"Ahh, where can I find Ardoris, Beel-nii?" Amaimon interjected. Since Beelzebub seemed to have encountered the flame demon, then might as well ask for his whereabouts. He had a feeling that if he should Iblis, she'd lie.

"In the white desert." Beelzebub said without hesitation.

"Thanks." And like that, Amaimon left the bickering two, although Iblis was worried for her Kin. Amaimon was a demon king, Ardoris was not. If the two were to clash, no matter how good Ardoris was, he would be no match due to the difference of sheer strength.

"Why'd you do that?" Iblis asked, seething.

"My little brother asked a simple question, so I answered."

"You fucker!" Iblis roared and let out her fire as she lunged at the ruler of insects.

"Shit."

…

…

Amaimon arrived at the white desert with his pet —Behemoth in tow. A look of excitement was on his face, finally getting to find this Ardoris and probably meet this "Prince" which everyone seemed to be fussing over.

What was so special about him anyway?

But alas, there was no one in the White Desert. Amaimon scoured the place, high and low, top and bottom, and there wasn't a single sign of Ardoris. He was tempted to head back to Beelzebub and Iblis, but he figured, Beelzebub wouldn't lie. After all, he was pretty pissed that Iblis' Kin was in his territory, so there must've been truth to his words.

So, with a sigh, Amaimon decided to wait until Ardoris arrived. And in the meantime, he'd kill some demons for fun.

…

…

At long last, the school day was finally over. Cram School was the usual, except for Yukio stressing the training camp he'll have soon. It was obvious to their classmates that the two boys were up to something (or at least planning to) given how they grinned at each other at the reminder.

Bon of course, rolled his eyes in disgust at their behaviour, Konekomaru just passing it off as them being weird. But the Kyoto Trio were always left wondering about Reiji's whereabouts every night. The white-haired teen usually returns late in the night, tired and sore, but with all his schoolwork completed.

It confused them to no end, but as it is, they decided to leave him alone for now, since they had the camp to prepare for.

Returning to the dorms, Bon saw Reiji and Rin heading one direction, which would be where Rin's dorm was. It puzzled the Kyoto teen, being that the dorm on which they roomed was for normal students who couldn't afford to pay for the single room dorms.

However, the direction that he saw Rin and Reiji head, he's never been over that side and so his curiosity was rising.

"Oi, Shima." He said to his pink haired friend.

"Yeah, Bon?"

"Let's follow them."

"Eh? Why?!"

"Aren't you curious as to what they do every night?"

"Yeah, but I don't wanna spy on them. What if they…you know?"

"Bon…can't we do this another day?" Konekomaru said, trying to dissuade his friend. "I mean, what if we're caught?"

"Yeah. Or we could just ask them to invite us over for a study-group kind of thing and we dig through their stuff." Shima added. "Remember, Reiji said that Rin's father and brother are Exorcists, so we could ask them for some tips!"

"Tsch!" Bon clicked his tongue, somewhat admitting defeat. "Fine."

…

…

"Hey Rin." Reiji said, jabbing Rin in the sides. The raven-haired teen jumped in fright but let out a hiss afterwards. Reiji chuckled at the sight.

"Man! What was that for?!"

"You weren't paying attention." Reiji quipped.

"So…?"

"I've been thinking, since we handed in our Meister sheets, how are we gonna fight? Do they provide us with weapons? If so, _when?"_

Rin paused. "You know, that's a very good question. I can't draw Kurikara to fight. And I can't use my flames either."

"At least you can rely on Ardoris since you put Tamer on it too."

"But where am I gonna get a normal sword from for my Knight Meister?"

"You two are idiots." Yukio sighed. He had been walking in-between the two, but he never entered their conversations. And frankly, they were so used to each other's company that they had forgotten about him.

"Yukio!? What do you mean we're idiots?!" Rin nearly screeched. Reiji looking equally raged.

"I mean, if it is that there is an emergency and you guys are called on to be in the field, you will be provided with the necessary weapons. Do you think that the Order will leave their future defenceless like lambs to slaughter?" Yukio explained with an eye roll.

"Oh." The two let out.

Yukio sighed and face palmed.

"Yukio, would you like to enter Gehenna?" Rin asked suddenly, even Reiji tripped on air and nearly fell on his face in shock.

"Rin!" He said, as if trying to tell the boy that such a question so suddenly is madness.

"What? Where'd that come from?" Yukio asked. "Why would I want to go in Gehenna? To kill demons with a squadron of Exorcists, yes. But for fun, absolutely not."

"What if it was to train?"

"Nii-san." Yukio stopped and held Rin on his shoulder. "Is there something you're not telling me and you're trying a roundabout way?"

Rin looked away. "Not really."

"_Nii-san."_

"Alright fine! Reiji and I go into Gehenna to train with Ardoris. And I —"

A startled gasp escaped Yukio's lips and the bespectacled teen looked like he was about to have heart failure.

"Are you _insane?! _Why would you go there!?"

"To train my flames, Yukio! I can't do it here because if I'm found out, I'd be killed! I'm free in Gehenna and where we go is devoid of intelligent demons! No Satan, no demon King either! Just a desert with some insects crawling or flying about!"

"Please be advised that these insects are giant as fuck." Reiji added, sounding like a system announcement.

Yukio felt like he couldn't breathe. His brother, the one with the flames inherited from Satan goes into Gehenna to train and nothing happened. Common sense should tell anyone that having the son of Satan in Gehenna is idiotic! The devil could snatch him away _easily _if that is the case!

"Nii-san, do you —"

"Yukio. I know what I'm doing. Ardoris can't defy my orders either."

"I'm surprised you have the mental strength to be able to control such a demon." The younger twin grumbled.

"Hey!"

"It's the truth."

"But really, where can I train to control my flames here? If you can tell me, then I won't go back into Gehenna." Rin said in seriousness.

Yukio couldn't answer. He knew that what his brother said was the truth, but he couldn't help but have a mini heart attack at the statement. It was madness, but at the same time, something that had to be done.

"And you said that you even bring Reiji-kun along…"

"Yeah, he gets training from Ardoris too! So can you!"

Yukio sighed. Maybe this was just a sign telling him that he couldn't leave his brother and newfound best friend alone. "Fine, I'll follow you. But, I'll be assessing whether or not this is a safe way to train your flames. If I'm unsatisfied, you know what that'll mean."

Rin grinned playfully. "I'll just get Dad's opinion. I'm sure he won't mind."

"Of course he will! And if he finds out, he'll skin _me _alive too!"

"He'll skin both of us alive, Yukio."

"Why do you sound so casual saying it?"

Reiji chuckled at their banter. He'd often wished he had a sibling to bitch to like Rin does, and watching the two interact (at home that is) was quite refreshing. At school, they didn't interact as much, as they were in separate classes, and once in a while Yukio might drop in and have lunch with them.

"…do your homework."

Yukio's voice took Reiji out of his thoughts, eyes snapping back to the two.

"I know, I know. But that's after we go to Gehenna and come back. That's how we always did it."

Yukio visibly twitched. However, this time he let Rin had his own way, because after this, things were going to change.

…

…

Reaching the dorm building, Rin was so excited that he couldn't wait. As soon as they reached their room, he summoned Ardoris, wrote a quick note to Shiro (in case he came back from his mission while they were out) and left it in Yukio's drawer and then opened the doorway to Gehenna.

Seeing this, Yukio's jaws dropped through the floor.

He had been so caught up in their earlier argument that he forgot to ask Rin _how_ he got into Gehenna _without _going through the Gate. But now, it all made sense. The reason for his twin to frequent the realm of demons was so simple. He had his _own door. _

"Nii-san…" Yukio breathed out in shock. He couldn't even complete his sentence. Ardoris on the other hand, was _thrilled. _Exposing Yukio to Gehenna's atmosphere just might be what the brown-haired young man needed to awaken his powers. Or at least begin the process.

So, when the quartet stepped into the doorway and reached Gehenna, Ardoris felt like screaming in jubilation. Unlike Reiji who had collapsed mere seconds of being here, Yukio was still standing strong, totally unfazed.

"Hey, why isn't there a barrier on Yukio?" Reiji asked. "Better yet, how are you able to keep standing!?"

"What? Am I supposed to be gasping for air right now?" For the first time, Rin saw Yukio have a genuine look of confusion.

"As I have explained to the Prince and his companion, Gehenna's atmosphere will corrupt any human soul that enters. However, you have His Majesty's blood, no harm will befall you."

Yukio twitched. "How are you so sure that I won't be corrupted? What if the process just takes longer for me?" Now, Yukio was mad. Demons aren't supposed to be trusted, and at the moment, Ardoris was turning into a red flag.

"I'm sorry, I just assumed that —"

"Well stop assuming and give me a barrier or else I'm taking Nii-san out of here!" Yukio practically shouted, whipping out his guns and pointing them at Ardoris.

"Yes, as you wish." Ardoris said meekly.

Rin and Reiji exchanged glances, seeming to be able to read each other minds.

_Could Yukio control Ardoris too? _

After Ardoris cast the barrier, the demon handed Rin one of his katana, and took his battle stance.

"Alright, Your Highness. Show your twin just what you've been learning."

Rin grinned.

…

…

Donning on a cloak, Satan rode on the top of one of Lumbricina demons across the White Desert, going to where Ardoris had indicated. Upon his arrival, what he saw, made him _grin. _

There was his precious Rinka, looking _absolutely feral_ rampaging all over the sands as he fought with Ardoris. The young boy was coated in bright blue flames from head to toe, there were two little flame horns on the top of his head. With every slash he made, blue fire danced across the white sands, illuminating the area with an azure hue.

_It was beautiful. _

_He was perfect. _

Satan's arms were itching to grab the boy and take hold of his body, but he couldn't do that just yet. He was still incomplete. Still growing. And that fucking sword, which shackled and caged his Rinka, turning him into a filthy _human. _If he could get his hands on the Kurikara, the first thing he'd do is to rid his Rinka of that stifling curse.

"Nii-san!"

"See, Yukio!? I can do all this _without _worrying about getting caught!"

_Nii-san? _Satan's blue eyes scanned the area for the voice and saw two human males, wreathed in Ardoris' flames. However, Satan could tell that the white-haired boy was not the owner of the voice. It was the other one, the taller one with the brown hair.

Upon closer inspection, Satan nearly grabbed Yukio and held him close. He was the splitting image of Yuri. Brown hair, teal eyes, three moles in the _same places…_

"Is…is…is he her incarnation?" Satan stuttered out to himself, finding it hard to believe his eyes. But no, he remembered that Ardoris told him about his Rinka having a twin, with power sleeping within.

So casually he jogged up to the group and greeted them. "Hello."

With a frightened gasp, Yukio immediately drew his guns and pointed at him. He was tempted to pull the trigger but Ardoris quickly stopped him.

"Don't shoot!" the flame demon said quickly. Although those little bullets would've done nothing to the Gehennan god, Ardoris still didn't want Yukio to become suspicious. As it is, he was already on guard.

"Why not?!"

"I was asked by Ardoris to teach the Prince." Satan replied.

"Teach him _what?!"_ Yukio roared.

"Heh, I forgot to mention that I can control time." Rin laughed nervously.

"You can _what?!" _Yukio screamed. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I forgot."

"_You forgot?! How?!" _The bespectacled teen screamed. "This is important! How could you forget something of this magnitude?!"

"Sorry."

Reiji leaned over to Rin and whispered, "Dude, you're going to make Yukio lose his voice at this rate."

"Anyway, why have this..." Yukio trailed off, he didn't want to piss off any demon here. "...why not ask Sir Pheles to teach you? Although I can't stand him and he's always scheming, he's better than any old demon."

Satan drew back. How disrespectful. Now he knew what Ardoris meant when he said that the other twin would be hard to handle.

"Pheles? Who's that? I am a Kin of Samael, so I believe that I am perfect for the job." Satan quickly jumped in. How disastrous it would be if his Rinka went to the one 'son' he trusts the least.

Under a scrutinizing gaze, Yukio retracted his guns but didn't return them in the holster. He had a bad feeling about this demon.

Ardoris sighed. Yukio really was a hard nut to crack. But Satan decided to brush it off and let him have his own way. Ardoris continued to instruct Reiji and Rin in swordsmanship however, after some time, it was time for Rin's flames training. Of course, Yukio was stunned into silence. Hearing Ardoris' instructions and seeing the fruits of them in Rin, Yukio couldn't believe it. The demon knew how to handle his brother, how to teach him so that he could understand. He didn't want to admit it, but damn, Rin was _right. _Training in Gehenna was the best option for him.

"Dad isn't going to be pleased." Yukio sighed.

Satan heard this and whipped his head around so fast; he could've gotten whiplash.

"Your Father?"

"Yes. The strongest Exorcist. Your blood might end up on his blade one day."

The devil grinned, revealing his fangs. "How interesting." _Foolish boy, it'll be his blood on my hands. Not the other way around. _

Yukio felt uncomfortable.

The demon in the hooded cloak was too mysterious, too much of an unknown to trust. Unlike Ardoris, who he could clearly tell was a Kin of Iblis due to the flames and his apparent love for Fire, even though the hooded demon claimed to be a Kin of Samael, Yukio was yet to ascertain anything about him.

As it is, Yukio just wanted Rin's training to be done and they get the hell out of there.

…

…

Over on the other side of the desert, Amaimon heard the commotion. The loud explosion could travel a mile away, and curious, he dashed towards it, hoping it was Ardoris. After all, he was instructed by his Aniue to see what the flame demon was up to.

Upon arrival, Amaimon grinned. He spotted Rin, prancing about and swinging his sword, releasing blue flames. However, he and Ardoris had been sparring, and unlike the flame demon, Rin's skill with the sword was only basic.

"Yo~!" He sang in a playful tune to gain everyone's attention. He stopped right before Rin, and said, "You, let's play."

"Huh?"

"Hey! You can't —!" Before Ardoris could finish his sentence, he was flung away by Amaimon, who could care less about him. His only interest was Rin.

As if being able to sense the danger, Yukio dashed towards his brother and yelled, "Nii-san! Get away!"

But it was too late. With a flick of his fingers, Rin was sent flying like Ardoris prior, Yukio giving chase. Reiji was in the process of moving off, when Ardoris stopped him.

"You will just be in the way of His Highness."

"What?! Rin's in danger!"

"That was Amaimon, King of the Earth." Ardoris said again. "Do you know what that means?"

"But why did you let Yukio go?! He's as human as I am!"

Ardoris only looked at Reiji. "He's smart."

Reiji gasped. He said nothing more but look at Ardoris. It was now that the white-haired teen solidified his suspicions. Ardoris was up to something. He never wanted Reiji around Rin, and now something of this magnitude happened, he's allowing Yukio to face a Demon King with Rin?

"Ridiculous." Reiji hissed out, but he kept still, knowing that without a weapon, he was useless against Amaimon.

"Wait here." Ardoris said before running off. "I have to save them."

"Huh?"

When Ardoris had run off, Reiji stood and watched the demon fade out in the distance, all the while fretting about the demon behind him in the hooded cloak. It did nothing than _stand there _and being unable to see its face, Reiji was truly scared.

On the other hand, Satan could care less about Reiji. He could sense the boy's fear but instead of killing him, Satan chose to ignore him. After all, he was only posing as a Kin of Samael, killing Reiji now would definitely foil his plans.

But suddenly, the Gehennan god felt another presence, over where his Rinka and Amaimon were. And almost immediately, his face twisted with disgust and rage.

Wordlessly, he flew towards the visitor's side, stopping behind him and taking a seat on the back of his sofa.

"Samael, you have quite the nerves to show your filthy face around here." Satan spat.

"Oh, Father," Mephisto started, using his powers to pour himself tea. "I just wanted to see the spectacle. Isn't it a good view to see just how much your son has grown?"

Satan snarled. "This isn't a show for _you."_

"Oh, but I am his teacher, am I not? After all, my precious little brother can control time. Who else is there to teach him?"

"I can teach my son, you filth. He doesn't need to go to you."

"Ah, that is right. But," Mephisto trailed off again, taking a sip of his tea. "Of us two, who does he trusts more?"

Satan balled his hands into a fist.

Seeing that his father may explode any second and give away his location, Mephisto quickly said, "Have a seat. This show is bound to be promising."

"You —"

"And while we're at it, tea?"

* * *

_**Thank you for reading! Don't forget to leave a review!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Thank you all for your faves, reviews and follows!**_

_**Enjoy~**_

* * *

Chapter 11

_Tag_

…

…

"Shit!" Rin hissed out as he barely managed to dodge a kick, aimed at his stomach. The ground completely shattered, rocks jutting upwards. Frantically, Rin fumbled with Kurikara's case, but in a flash, Amaimon reached up to the raven-haired teen and snatched it.

"Hey! Give that back!" Rin barked at the demon king. "Who the hell are you anyway?!"

Satisfied that he had the Koumaken, Amaimon answered, "I'm Amaimon, King of the Earth. Something similar to a big brother." He said playfully. "Nice to meet you."

Amaimon undid the case and unsheathed the Kurikara. Rin's demonic features became apparent, the demon king's face lit up with amazement. He's always been curious about Rin, given how everyone seemed to be losing their heads over him.

"Oh. So the blade houses the flames and —" Amaimon broke off when a torrent of blue flame barrelled towards him.

Rin was not pleased.

Of all the days for this shit to happen, it had to be today. He and Reiji had been coming in Gehenna for the past week, and there hasn't been an incident (the case with Beelzebub did not count) but as Yukio decided to accompany them, this is the shit they had to face.

Rin was not in the mood to drag this out. As soon as he gets the chance, he'll open a doorway to Assiah and return. So, holding his hand in the air, Rin looked like he was preparing to catch something. "Come." He commanded.

The Kurikara rattled in Amaimon's grip before flying towards its owner, the hilt resting perfectly in Rin's palm. This was something he'd learnt from Ardoris, and he was grateful for it.

Going into the _Ochs_ posture —holding his sword above his head on the outside —Rin's eyes were ablaze with blue.

Amaimon _grinned_. Maybe his little brother who everyone seemed to be obsessed about can be a good playmate.

Within a blink, Amaimon had reached in Rin's face, but the latter was prepared. When Amaimon swiped his talons at the boy, a wall of blue fire appeared, deflecting the blow. The demon King jumped backwards, recoiling from the heat. However, there was a wide grin on his face. Once again, the demon king dashed towards Rin, but unlike Amaimon, who was rash and storming forwards head-first, Rin remained on the spot, eyes focused. As soon as Amaimon came near, Rin bent his knees slightly and timing him just right, moved forward with the Kurikara in hand. The blade pierced Amaimon's shoulder, the demon howling out in pain.

"Burn." Rin said, alighting Amaimon in blue flames.

With a scream, Amaimon grabbed the Kurikara and threatened to break it. Rin retreated quickly, fearing his life. Before Rin could recover, the demon once more approached him, and swung a roundhouse punch, aimed at the young teen's cheek. The blow landed, Rin flying a couple metres away, almost near the end of the desert. A clear sea was behind him, the water shimmering under Gehenna's dual suns.

"Nii-san!" Yukio screamed out. He was tired, since he was running to keep up with two demons. Amaimon turned around at the sound, and saw Yukio, holding his pistols at him.

"Who are you?" Amaimon asked, walking slowly towards Yukio. A nasty predatory grin spread across his face, but surprisingly, Yukio was unfazed. He wanted to buy enough time for his twin to recover. But looking back at everything, Yukio realized that it was a dumb idea.

The guns and bullets he had were useless against a demon king, and what was more, he was a mere human under the shield of a lesser demon.

_I guess as long as Ardoris' barrier is still up, I can withstand some level of pain. _Yukio thought.

Before he could finish the thought, Amaimon was there in his face, with his talons at his glasses. The demon king ripped the glasses from Yukio's face, throwing it in the sands before reaching for his eyes. Yukio fired a few rounds at Amaimon and then ducked away, sprinting towards where he last saw Rin.

"Nii-san!" He shouted. "Nii-san!"

No answer.

Yukio started to fret. He didn't know where his brother disappeared to, and the worst-case scenario was that Rin ended up in the ocean, and he couldn't swim. "Nii-san!" Yukio screamed again. He didn't even realize that he was seeing _without _his glasses on.

"Oi." Yukio's blood ran cold when he heard the voice behind him. "Who told you to ignore me?"

Amaimon grabbed Yukio in his neck and held him upwards off the ground. He squeezed the teen, strangling him. Yukio's eyes burned with rage as he clawed at Amaimon's hand. With his other free hand, Amaimon was about to pluck his eyes out, but then Yukio's pupils flared. In that moment, Amaimon released him in utter _fear. _

The King of the Earth retreated from the coughing teen, limbs trembling.

"Hoh?" Above, Mephisto saw this play out and looked increasingly amused. Amaimon —fearless and reckless Amaimon, ran from a _human. _"What an interesting development."

Beside him, Satan said nothing. He watched with keen eyes, remembering what Ardoris told him the other day: _"He's not completely human". _Amaimon must've seen something in Yukio for him to recoil like that. But what did he see? Satan could always ask later.

Just then, both Mephisto and Satan's eyes snapped towards where Rin had landed and saw a large wave emerging from the ocean. The two felt a powerful surge of demonic aura hit, causing them both to rise to their feet in shock. Looking at the massive tsunami, the two demons nearly thought Egyn had arrived. But one thing was for sure, Egyn wasn't in Gehenna any at all. And won't be returning anytime soon.

Mephisto's eye widened.

Satan crackled like a maniac.

Even over where Reiji and Ardoris were, the white-haired teen fell to his knees, unable to withstand the surge of demonic aura. Although Ardoris had his barrier around him, Reiji could still feel it. On that note, Ardoris broke out in cold sweat. Such overwhelming demonic presence could only belong the demon kings. Satan's presence would've left everything to mush by now.

"Don't tell me even Egyn is here…" The Fire demon hissed out. "Shit."

When Amaimon saw the tsunami, he looked in awe. Rin stood before the giant water wave, eyes ablaze. Yukio turned and looked behind him to see what scared the demon king so much, and he too, was frightened. The tsunami extended all the way into the air, blocking out Gehenna's dual suns, casting a terrifying shadow below.

"Egyn-nii?" Amaimon whispered out of shock. But he _knew _it was _not_ Egyn. He knew it was _Rin. _

The giant wave crashed down; Yukio unable to do a thing except shield his face out of reflex. Of course, this couldn't help him, but his body thought otherwise. Amaimon quickly covered himself with rocks he'd pull up from the ground, but for the rest of the White Desert, everything was submerged in Gehenna's ocean water. Ardoris had grabbed Reiji and used his Fire to get himself and the boy to safety, but for the other lesser demons, they didn't stand a chance.

"Beelzebub is gonna be so pissed." Ardoris sighed.

"But where's Yukio?" Reiji asked. "He was down there!"

"I don't know. I've lost touch with him for some strange reason."

"Lost touch? Does that mean your barrier failed?"

Ardoris nodded. "Do you know Egyn? He's the Demon King of Water. Only he could do that shit."

"So, there's _another _demon king out there!? Rin's in danger! And Yukio!"

"Well, let's go search for them. As soon as you spot anything, let me know."

"Right."

Little did Reiji know that Ardoris had removed his barrier from Yukio of his own free will. There was no way his shield couldn't protect the boy from a simple wave, despite it being so huge. But the Fire demon wanted Gehenna's atmosphere to seep more into Yukio, to draw out whatever power that lies within. And then, eventually, he'd be training _both _boys in Gehenna for his Majesty.

Standing atop the floodwaters, Rin held the Kurikara in one hand, Yukio slung over one of his shoulder. Then, placing his twin down, Rin dashed off towards where Amaimon took refuge, plunged his fist through the rocks and dragged the demon king out. He gripped Amaimon in his hair, and threw him across the waterlogged desert, before rushing towards him with the Kurikara.

Swinging the blade in an arc, a crescent shaped fire emerged from the sword, which Rin jumped on and rode towards Amaimon. Nearing, Rin jumped off into the air, bringing his blade down. The earlier attack slammed into the demon king's body, stunting him for a few seconds. Still in his disoriented state, Amaimon sharpened his nails to face the brunt of the sword, but Rin changed the direction of the swing in the last moment. Instead, he thrust the blade forward, running it through Amaimon's palm and lodging it in his other shoulder.

He tossed Amaimon to the left before going over and using the Kurikara to stab the demon king relentlessly. Rin was _mad. _Rin was _livid. _Rin was _feral. _

"He's a monster!" Satan screamed in joy. He was reminiscent of a fangirl, in Mephisto's eyes. "He's a monster incarnated from hell!" The Gehennan god was bouncing on his feet in sheer jubilation, and it was only because he wanted to see the end of the fight that he didn't do something to break up the two. What he saw was a display of Rin's power and the Gehennan god knew that that was just the tip of the iceberg. Even Mephisto, was rendered speechless. He knew Rin was powerful, but this…this was out of his expectations.

He continued to watch the two demons battle across the muddy desert, assessing Rin's every move. He already knew what Amaimon was capable of, but Rin was the unknown. And since he was getting training from Ardoris, the demon king wanted to see how far his little brother had grown. What is more, Mephisto remembered that Yukio was now in the picture. At first, he saw that Ardoris had placed a Fire barrier around him like he did with Reiji, but suddenly, it had disappeared.

_Ardoris, you sly demon. _Mephisto couldn't contain his laugh. Satan didn't even look at him, knowing that he was probably scheming again.

Refocusing to the battle, Satan saw something that made him take action. He knew Amaimon wouldn't go down without a fight, so the demon king used his free hand, and thrust into Rin's stomach, causing the young teen to cough up blood.

"_RINKA!" _Satan screamed and vanished from Mephisto's side.

"Oh? So now you want to play the doting father, huh?" Mephisto said as he sipped his tea with supreme nonchalance. He continued to watch the drama unfold, but in a split second, Mephisto had to do a spit-take as not even he saw _that _coming.

A surge of blue flame barrelled towards Amaimon and Rin, and at first, Mephisto thought it was Satan. But upon focus, he saw that it was someone he'd least expect.

"Well, if the Vatican gets wind of this…"

…

…

Yukio felt useless.

His twin was before him, battling a demon king and yet he could do nothing to aid him. No matter how hard he tried, Yukio realized, he'll never be like Rin. He'd always push the feeling of inferiority down to the depths of his soul, but at the moment, everything resurfaced. Rin would always be capable of doing things he _couldn't. _

And why is that?

Yukio couldn't understand. He's seen his twin befriend his own enemy so much to the point that they became best friends, he's seen him perform daring tasks without a second thought…He's seen Rin do it all.

And what does he do?

Crouch in a corner and cry. Rely on their father to do everything. It wasn't fair. It wasn't supposed to be like this. He became an Exorcist to protect his Nii-san, not the other way around. To repay his brother for all he's done in the past. So even now, Yukio should've been able to do something. And that he did. Holding his pistols, Yukio aimed for Amaimon's eyes. The demon king was in a human vessel, so naturally, a weak spot should be the eyes.

So, seeing his brother pierce Amaimon's palm and shoulder with the Kurikara, Yukio readied his pistols to deal whatever damage he could. At least with Amaimon unable to retaliate, it'll give Rin a window to fully take him down. However, Rin suddenly tossed Amaimon away, and then proceeded to stab him with the Kurikara. Yukio drew closer to get a clearer shot, but, the demons were at it again. They were like wild animals, tearing each other to pieces. But Yukio didn't prepare for what happened next.

Amaimon thrust his arm into Rin's stomach, the latter coughing up blood, his grip on Kurikara slackened.

Yukio felt his heart sink.

"Nii-san!" He screamed out. He tossed aside the guns and dashed towards the two, reaching for his wounded brother. Yukio himself didn't even seem to realize what happened next.

He didn't realize how quickly he reached at Amaimon.

He didn't realize that he was punching the demon king in his face.

But more importantly, Yukio didn't realize how far Amaimon flew because of his punch.

All the teen cared about was his twin brother. Holding Rin gently, Yukio called out to him, frantically awaiting an answer.

"Yu-Yu-Yukio…?" Rin muttered out, the wound on his abdomen was terrible.

"Nii-san! Stay with me, please!" Yukio begged. As it is, they were in Gehenna, all of Yukio's doctor knowledge couldn't be applied here, since there were no herbs around. Hell, they were in a desert.

"Fine…" Rin said as he slipped into unconsciousness.

"Nii-san! Nii-san! Nii-san!" Yukio screamed continuously. Rin didn't answer but he was breathing. Still, Yukio didn't care about that. His teal eyes snapped towards Amaimon, and for the first time, Yukio was consumed with rage.

He gently placed Rin down and marched towards Amaimon, who was still in stupor at the punch. Seeing Yukio approaching, his adrenaline shot up, and he was ready once again. Although he had two injured shoulders and palm, he didn't care. He hasn't had such fun in _centuries. _

"You..." Amaimon hissed out. "That _hurt."_

With a demonic snarl, Yukio said, "You hurt my twin." His teal eyes were now blue with red pupils just like Rin's whenever he drew the Kurikara. "You dare to lay your _filthy_ hands on Nii-san."

Amaimon suddenly felt uneasy. There was something coming from the teen that he feared.

"I'm going to kill you!" Yukio screamed and suddenly burst into blue flames, his ears becoming pointy in the process. In a split second, he grabbed Amaimon in the face and repeatedly flung him towards the ground.

By this time, Satan had reached at Rin's side, and using his powers, the Gehennan god reversed the time on the wound, erasing it completely. Rin came back to normal, springing up in fright and grabbing the Kurikara.

"Amaimon!" He shouted, looking around frantic. "Where's —?!"

He broke off when he heard gunshots. Rin's eyes snapped towards it, to see his younger twin brother, on top of Amaimon with his pistols pointed at his head. Yukio relentlessly pulled the trigger, emptying his cartridges on the demon king. But what stunned him the most was the blue flames around his twin.

Stupefied, Rin gaped. "Yu…kio…?"

"Why are you surprised?" Satan asked. "Isn't he your brother? Wouldn't he have the blue flames as well?"

"He…he…he was supposed to be completely human." Rin gasped out. "So…so…so how?"

Satan couldn't contain his grin. Now he had two vessels to choose from. How wonderful. All this time, he thought that Yukio was just a useless human being, but this changes things. If only he could get him over on this side, then Satan had nothing to worry about. Ardoris stated that he was a brilliant boy, and then on the flip side, his Rinka was _powerful. _

_Everything will eventually fall into pl—_

Satan was taken out of his thoughts when he saw Rin rise to his feet and gripped the Kurikara. His eyes were locked onto his brother and Amaimon, who by now, was dishing out punches on Yukio. Everyone knew that the brown-haired teen wasn't much of a fist-fighter, so Amaimon was getting the upper-hand.

Satan sighed. "I can't have Amaimon destroy my precious boys." He took off the cloak to reveal himself, however, Rin was too busy with Amaimon, Yukio was too tired and beaten to notice. "It's about time I stopped this sibling war."

Within a flash, he arrived at the scene and released a portion of his demonic aura like Rin did earlier. It was almost as though time froze. Amaimon fell to his knees, gasping. Rin and Yukio were leaning on each other for support.

"_Enough." _Satan said in a stern tone.

Amaimon didn't even need to turn around to know who it was. "Fa-Fa-Father?"

Hearing this, Rin and Yukio broke out in cold sweat. The white-haired man with the blue eyes before them was none other than their biological father, the god of all demons, the devil himself, Satan.

"Well, well, well," Satan smirked. "If it isn't my two adorable little devils." He walked towards the twins, who were unable to move a muscle given the stifling demonic aura that he emitted. He pretended to seem like he had just arrived, giving the impression that he was caught by surprise at their presence. Crouching down to their levels, Satan cupped both their cheeks and smiled at them. "You both look like me and your mother. But you, my dear Rinka," he said, looking at Rin, "look like _me _more."

A shiver ran down Rin's spine.

"Your Highness! Is everything alright?!" Ardoris asked as he ran towards Rin. "Are you alright!?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." The teen managed to reply.

Yukio, on the other hand, looked like he was about to fall apart anytime soon. "Nii-san, let's just get out here." He said, weakly.

"Yeah, I was getting to that." Rin said, panting heavily. His eyes darted around for any sign of Satan, strangely, it was like the devil disappeared. Yukio seemed overly vigilant as well. "Just give me a minute."

Just then, they heard clapping. They looked towards it and lo and behold, it was the very same demon that had claimed to be a Kin of Samael. Yukio's eyes narrowed at it and wondered if it and Ardoris were secretly scheming something. However, the demon that appeared before them was only a part of Satan's flame, disguised to look like his impersonation.

"Wonderful." The disguise said. "Absolutely wonderful."

"Where the hell were you?" Yukio asked, pulling out his guns although they were now useless since he had emptied his cartridges on Amaimon.

Unfazed, it replied, "Samael-sama had arrived to watch the showdown." He said it like it was something the whole Gehenna knew. "After all, he was the one who sent Amaimon-sama after you."

"What?"

"He's right there. You can go ask him." It pointed towards the area where Mephisto was, and suddenly, all eyes were on the demon king. "Plus, he wanted to gauge your power as well."

Enraged, Rin drew the Kurikara but in that moment, Ardoris stopped him.

"Your Highness, you cannot fly yet. Please refrain from —"

"I should've known." Yukio hissed. "Sir Pheles is just like any old demon there is." But the issue the young Exorcist was facing was that his brother had the ability to control time and there isn't anyone else who could teach him. He didn't want to trust the demon in the cloak, since after all, he was kin of Samael.

"Fine." Rin huffed. However, he swung the Kurikara in a grand arc, a crescent of blue flame heading towards Mephisto. Of course, Mephisto was able to put up a barrier that saved him from the heat.

Ardoris face-palmed. But then, he noticed that Satan had disappeared. "By the way, where did His Majesty go?"

"Like I care." Yukio quipped. "Get us out now, Nii-san."

"Right." Before Rin could even start the chant for his doorway, he was interrupted.

"Just before you leave," Came a chilling voice, this time from behind the twins. Satan had been there all along, watching and not saying a word. He just chose to hide himself. "I just wanted to say, good job you two. You've made Papa proud."

"Satan!" Rin and Yukio shouted out, Rin tightening his grip on the Kurikara. Yukio was defenceless, and even if he still had cartridges left, they would've been useless against _the devil himself. _

"But, let me not hold you here anymore." Satan completely ignored their frightened postures, and using his blood, Satan dripped a few drops on the ground. Soon, the Gehenna Gate was forming beneath them.

"You're letting…" Yukio started. "…us go?" He found it hard to believe that Satan would release the two who he had been hunting down all these years. But then again, Yukio realized that even if the devil wanted to capture them, there was nothing they could've done.

Satan smiled, looking genuine and almost like a doting father. "Of course. I like to let my children have free reign." He shrugged. "It's just that when you decide to return, stop by my palace. Let's have a father-son bonding. We have fifteen years of catching up to do, right?"

"Reiji. Reiji!" Rin just remembered that he had come here with his best friend. "Where's Reiji?!"

Satan rolled his eyes with disgust. "Don't worry. I'll send him back shortly."

"Shortly?" Rin roared, finally getting back his strength. His flames burst forth, but Satan simply dispelled them with a wave of his hand. "I want him here _now!" _

Satan narrowed his eyes at the raven-haired teen, who was slowly sinking within the gate. Turning to Amaimon, he held the demon king by the collar and vanished. A scream ripped from Rin's throat, worrying for his best friend.

"Nii-san." Yukio said, his voice equally shaking. Seeing himself burst into flames has left him shaken but nonetheless, Yukio decided to hide his emotions for the two of them. "Rei…Reiji-kun will be fine." He said, although he stuttered a bit. "He —"

"Here, take _it." _Satan reappeared with a squirming Reiji tucked underneath his arm. Then, he threw the boy like trash towards his twins. "I hope to see you soon, my ferocious devils."

…

…

When the gate had closed, Satan turned to look to Mephisto, who seemed uncomfortable.

With a smile, the devil _shrieked_, "My boys are absolute beasts! I _love _it."

"It's all thanks to me." Mephisto lied. "After all, they are attending my school." He said proudly.

Satan's blue eyes glared at his 'son'. "Shut the fuck up you filthy liar." He snapped. "I know who is responsible for both my boys' growth and _it's not you." _Satan refused to admit it out loud, but he knew that it was Shiro's doing. After all, the man had his boys from infancy.

"Aww, Father, I was just pulling your leg."

Satan grinned sinisterly. Forming a hand from flames, he squeezed Mephisto's thigh. "So, does that mean I can rip yours from your body?"

Mephisto blanched. "No, I don't —"

"Then, keep your mouth shut."

Satan turned and walked away from Mephisto, beckoning to Ardoris. The Fire demon followed his god, and not long after, the two vanished from Mephisto's sight.

"My, my," The Demon King sighed, pulling down his hat into his face. "What a spectacular day this was." A grin appeared on his face, "Things just got interesting. Now I can play with both the Okumura twins."

…

…

Shiro was finally back.

It had been a rough week with Arthur Angel but at least his other partner, Suzuki Eitaro was tolerable. It was all thanks to the latter that he hadn't killed Arthur by the second day. But, Shiro wasn't the type to bring home his missions. After giving a verbal report to the Vatican, the Paladin headed towards his boys' dorm, to greet them _before _he got started on the written report.

But alas, the dorm seemed empty.

He looked in the kitchen, there was no sign of Rin. Usually, at this hour, the boy would be making dinner or their side-dishes for lunch the next day. But the fridge only had raw ingredients, and there was no sign that cooking had been done.

"Strange." Shiro muttered to himself, but Kuro, who was nestled comfortably on his shoulder began to get agitated. It jumped off to the ground and hopped up and down to get his master's attention. "Kuro? What's gotten into you?"

Shiro was worried because Kuro was a Cait Sith, he wouldn't be acting like this if it wasn't because of a demon lingering by.

That said, Shiro followed Kuro, who led him towards the twins' room. From underneath the door, he saw a bright blue light, and heard (not-so) hushed speaking coming from the room. He could make out the voice of his sons and an additional one —Reiji.

Curious, he pushed the door opened.

What he saw was what he didn't expect.

Yukio, _in tears_, curled up in Rin's chest, while the latter boy was seemingly trying to calm him down. Reiji was there as well, but he seemed to be more like a support than anything else. If anything, Yukio seemed to be listening to only Rin.

Still, the most surprising thing wasn't that his twins were bonding. It was the fact that Rin wasn't the one who was wreathed in blue flames and had pointy ears. It was Yukio.

"What's going on?" Shiro was surprised that he even managed to open his mouth, let alone ask a question.

But given Yukio's state, Rin didn't answer. He looked at Reiji who seemed to be able to understand Rin's gestures. The white-haired teen got up and gently pulled Shiro out of the room with him, to stand in the hallway. The man's eyes never left his twins, though, as the door was still wide open.

"Fujimoto-san…" Reiji started, thinking of a way to explain what happened. But he surmised, that Shiro should know about what has been going on since the beginning, so he'd hear the full story when the boys were up and running again. For the meantime, Reiji decided to summarize. "…hell broke loose."

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to leave a review!**_


End file.
